


Two Hatchets And A Beating Heart

by Queen_Diamond17



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Creepy, Creepypasta, F/M, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 46,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Diamond17/pseuds/Queen_Diamond17
Summary: (Y/n) is a 17 year old girl who is now one of the targets of a big boss of many serial killers. With the notorious Ticci Toby now the one that has to kill her, he complains about how easy it will be. But both of their lives will be turned upside down the day that some kids decided to ride their bikes home from school rather than take the bus like usual.
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/You, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi reader! This will be my first published book on AO3 so I'm a bit excited! This book will have a main story to it, but if you don't want to sit and read through all of it there will be some chapters labeled (one shot) where you won't have to have read the story to understand what's going on. (But I recommend that you do!) I will update as soon as I can and hopefully I will he shown to update each week. So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

Normal. 

Its such a funny word. A funny phrase. 

Your normal world, is completely different from mine. So who is to say what normality is? 

Society. 

Society are the ones who make up the rules, raise and lower the standards bar. They give some a sense of place, while others drown trying to conform to the small box in which society packs all their rules and ideals. 

So when people are different, they are given tiny edible beads, some aren't so tiny, others are. And these are called 'medication.' 

Now 'medication' is only really medicine to those who want it. And those who don't, have to suffer the pain of being different while everyone else falls into line. 

Normal. 

Such a funny word. A funny phrase. 

You heard the sound of your alarm clock going off. The annoying buzz drawing you out of your unconscious state and dragging you by force back into the real world. 

\---

Your vision a bit blurry once you open your eyes, but soon to clear out with a rub of your eyes and a yawn. You sat up and stretched your arms up. You rubbed the back of your head as you slowly become more and more aware of the world around you. 

Looking down at the clock you groaned quietly to yourself and rolled off your bed. And soon trudged into the bathroom. You looked into the mirror and sighed before washing your face, brushing your hair, and brushing your teeth. You soon went back into your room and put on a normal outfit you would wear to school every day and finished packing your backpack. 

You grabbed it and went downstairs to see your mother on her phone, your father already left for work, and your little sibling was sitting at the table eating his breakfast. 

You sat down and started eating what was on the plate. Waffles, with whipped cream and strawberries. You finished up and put the plate in the sink. 

"Bye mom," You said. Only to have silence returned back to you. You walked over to your little brother and kissed his forehead. "Bye Erin," You said and smiled. "Be good at school today." 

"I will!" The little 4 year old said shoving some whipped cream into his mouth. 

And then you walked to the end of your street where the street sign was. You stood there and pulled out your phone. You plugged in your ear buds and played some music. 

The bus pulled up and you sat down, alone, in your normal seat on the way to school. 

School itself that day was the same as any other. You had a few friends who would sit at your lunch table and talk, and then you would walk home from school so you wouldn't have to deal with the bullies on the bus who always bothered you in the mornings. Calling you names, and teasing and such like that. 

And then you would go home to an empty house, turn on the television, and do your homework. Your little brother would get home from day care on the bus they provided and you would put some TV on for him while you cleaned and prepared for your mother to get home and make dinner. Your father would come home soon after. 

The table was always silent, with your father reading the paper, your mother texting away on her phone, and that would always leave you and your brother to talk about what happened in the day. More like...he talked and you listened and nodded and smiled. 

After dinner you would go into your room and play a video game, or draw, or read, or something. And that's when it would happen. After you did your activity, this is when it happened. 

You had constant mental breakdowns, honestly for no reason at all, just everything in the day would hit you at once and make you cry, or be angry. You already were diagnosed with anxiety, but also as of a few months ago, bi-polar disorder. Though it wasn't as bad as most cases, it was still there. 

The doctors had originally said that medication would be best so it wouldn't get worse, but with four mouths to feed, a mortgage, a car loan, food, and other things necessary for life, medication was too expensive and the insurance wouldn't pay for it. 

So this is how you would deal with things, getting into bed. Turning on the radio or TV up to a decently loud volume, and then breaking down into your pillow. 

And after the mental breakdown would be over, you would take a shower, wash your face, brush your teeth, and go to sleep. 

Your favorite thing. 

Because you would be taken out of this world and put somewhere completely random. You didn't care if it was a nightmare, or a happy dream, if it took you away that would be fine. 

The bullies at school, your mother and father never talking to you or each other, the burden of watching your little brother every day, all of your chores, all of your homework. It just got to you and you didn't know why. But the doctor said that it was okay...the doctor said, 

They could fix you. 

~ In An Unknown Location In The Woods ~ 

A static voice filled the head of a twitching boy who was eating his breakfast with the two others whom he closely worked with. 

Breakfast for him like all other days was waffles. One of his favorite foods. 

The two others who sat next to him were eating cereal while looking at both newspaper and files with names and red marks on them. The white mask on Masky was pushing aside at the bottom and hoodies black mask was rolled up a bit to allow food to their mouths. 

Toby had his mouth guard down to eat as well, but he had the burn on his mouth making chewing food a task that needed a bit of concentration. 

"Toby, your file." The static voice said and went away as a black tendril places a manilla folder in front of the eating boy. 

Nobody else was awake. The three of them had to be awake and asleep before and after everyone. Besides those who had missions late at night or early in the morning. So the dinning room was quite quiet, a rarity that those who lived in the mansion did not get so easily. 

Janice Arkansas, or Jane The Killer walked through the dinning room and grabbed an apple. She pushed aside her mask facing away from the boys and took a bite. 

There was clear age differences between all of them. Masky and Hoodie being some of the oldest, taller and larger in size with incredible strength, speed, and stamina. While of course Toby matched them in all three of those things, he was younger, a bit more scrawny. But that didn't stop him from being weaker, not at all. The ticking boy was just as strong. And then there was Jane, who was younger than Toby and had grown to be quite used to living in this world. She was younger but looked and acted older, most likely because of all the exercise she would get going after Jeffery Woods. The boy whom ruined her life. 

"You three have your assignments?" She asked turning around and putting her mask back in place.

"None of your business if we got them or not." Masky spoke. His voice deep and threatening. But he didn't mean harm...yet. 

"Calm down...I was just asking." She said putting her hands up defensively. 

"S-shouldn't you b-be sl-sleeping." Toby said turning his head to look at her. 

"I got an assignment. Finally...I've been itching for some action." She said a bit coldly. But that was just her tone of voice. 

"We could tell." Masky said a bit annoyed. "That's why we gave it to you and not je-" 

"Shut up." She didn't yell but there was venom in her voice. "I don't want to talk about him ," 

Masky just continued to eat. 

"G-go. O-or y-your gonna m-miss your s-shot." Toby said waving his hand to dismiss her. 

"Just because you work right under him doesn't mean you can treat me like I'm worth less than you three." She turned to walk out. "We are all stuck here together." She said before leaving. 

"Annoying." Masky said continuing to read his newspaper. 

Toby opened up his file to see his new victim: 

(Y/n) (L/n) 

Age: 16 years old 

There was a picture of the girl with (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair. It was her school photo so she was smiling. But it was fake very very fake. Anyone could see that. 

"T-this h-has got t-to be a j-joke!" Toby said angrily pushing the file down onto the table. Almost violently but not too much so. 

Masky and Hoodie both looked up from their own files. 

"I-I have a w-weak a-ass 16 y-year old...," He rolled his eyes. 

"Well it has to be done." Masky said. He spoke to Toby and Hoodie differently than the others who lived in the house. He spoke to them with a bit more respect. 

"Y-yeah b-but still." He groaned and finished up his breakfast. 

This had to be a joke. But whatever the boss wanted him to do he had to do it. That was just the way it went. 

Of course when Toby looked at when he was supposed to kill her it was later on at night while Masky and Hoodies victims were during the day. Which meant he would be stuck babysitting everyone at the mansion until it was his time. 

But he assumed it was fair considering he was like them but on a Friday. And it got rowdy. But Masky and Hoodie are one of the same and never get separated for any of their tasks. 

Even so with that in mind Toby grumbled and kept everyone in check all day. No matter how stupid or boring the task became, he always did it anyway. 

Then 7 o'clock hit and he was out of phone while your father was getting ready in front of the mirror. Toby kept going along the wall until he heard loud music, perfect to be able to hide his tics and cracks in. 

That was a problem he had to face, his victims would hear it and get suspicious. Or they would get paranoid and grab a weapon. But because there was loud music playing it was a perfect opportunity to get the job done without her fighting back. But sometimes he liked it when they were feisty. Made the chase a lot more fun. 

Toby climbed over a looked into your window. The curtains were open and your bed was in clear view. And he would have climbed in and got the job done, but something caught his eye. 

You.

A nice looking young woman, on her bed, in the middle of the night, having a horrible mental breakdown to release everything she felt inside. 

And Toby stopped and watched. He remembered the sound of those cries. The look in your eyes as you cried, but there wasn't sadness. There was anger, regret, fear, and depression along with so many other feelings that weren't okay to be mixed into everything at once. 

Toby just looked at you for a while. Watching you cry. Understanding the need to let it all out. 

But what he did next even surprised him. 

He jumped down from the window onto the ground and ran back into the woods, only with the excuse of 'I will let her suffer another day.' running through his head. While he knew he actually just didn't want to kill a person who had been crying and acting like a lot of the others he lived with. 

He didn't know why, he didn't WANT to know why. But something in him understood that today wasn't the day. He decided to wait to do it after school.


	2. The Biker Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) had a strict schedule she followed every day to avoid the bullies that pick on her. But if some of those kids had decided to not follow their usual routine, what would happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~ I will try to update every 3 days...but it really depends on how much I have pre-written and want to actually write.

When Toby got home that night nobody questioned why he wasn't covered in blood, or why that crazed killing look wasn't in his eye just yet. Because some who lived in this house like to drive their cases insane. They liked to make them paranoid to the point where they rock in the corner of a wall and beg for mercy.

But Hoodie and Masky knew something was wrong. Toby had been itching for this kill. Complaining that it was too easy. And Toby wasn't one to slack off on something the boss wanted him to do.

"How was your night out?" Masky asked sitting on the couch next to Hoodie, BEN, Clockwork, and Sally.

"F-ine," He replied.

"Did you kill her?" If he took off his mask he probably would have been raising an eyebrow.

"N-not y-yet, I'm g-gonna t-try some-something new." He said pushing up his goggles. "Sh-shes too e-easy. So I'm g-gonna experiment a b-bit."

"Hell yeah Toby! Gonna drive em' nuts like I do?" BEN said pausing his game and turning to look at Toby, a small smirk painted on his mouth.

"Y-you mean m-make em paranoid...y-yes." He said pulling down his mouth guard. The burn in his cheek wasn't a pretty sight. It showed his top and bottom gum, his teeth, and was surrounded by scarred patches of burnt flesh. But everyone who lived there was used to it by now.

"Good...I thought you meant you were gonna do something else to the girl...," Clockwork said getting up with a look in her eye.

"Y-you k-know I'm N-ot one to d-do that kind of th-thing."

"Yeah I know...but you just sound different." She left heading off and hearing Jane yell about something, most likely Jeff.

Nothing else was said about the situation at hand after that. Toby was a respected member of the house along with this two peers, so nobody questioned him. At least on the first day...

**~ The Next Day ~**

You went to school the next day unknowing of the ticking serial killer soon to be on your tail. Your friends had offered to hang out, but you responded with that you needed to make dinner for your brother and get your homework done, which earned a bit of complaining but soon they were off.

You had started your walk back to your house, like normal. The kids who bullied you always took the bus in the afternoon and got driven to school in the mornings. Of course, you didnt take into account that some of the boys had ridden their bikes to school that day, which meant they would need to ride them back to their houses.

But of course you didnt pay attention to them, so how would you know about any of them riding their bikes to school. Well, you found out as soon as you turned the corner and saw 5 boys, your age, all hanging out around the corner with empty beer bottles by the tires of their bikes.

At that moment everything slowed down, time slowed to a painful pace, and every step you took closer to them made your hands have a white knuckle grip on your backpack. You felt your heart rate increase and it felt like your feet were filled with lead. You looked down at the ground as you drew closer. Until you felt a hand on the loop of your backpack.

**\---**

Toby's day had been pretty good. No new missions had been assigned so he had the day to figure out a plan for killing you...somehow. He would sit at the table or desk in his room and plan something out in his head. Of course, another part of him, the part that he had long since pushed deep down into his conscience, had suddenly emerged. And protested this killing of you.

But even with the kind Toby that still was alive under layers of dead bodies, blood, and darkness, the new one would not listen and protest that the boss would kill him or do even worse if he didn't finish his task.

He didn't realize that this simple thing he told himself...was going to flip over on its head.

Finally when the time came to kill you the boy crawled around the edge of the woods on the route he knew you would be taking home. And he watched you when you left the school and then on.

He saw your beautiful (h/c) hair get in your face and watched you gently push it out of the way. He watched how you held yourself like you were nothing. He watched the memories of the day and the past cloud your eyes and make you stare off into nothingness on your walk home.

He didn't _want _to kill you. No, if it was his choice he would have left you alone completely. But he had to do what the boss said, otherwise a fate worse than death would happen or even worse than that. So he griped one of his hatchets, and got ready to jump out at you.

But right before he did, something caught his eye.

5 boys, about his age, with empty beer bottles around the tires of their bikes. He stopped to watch them for a second, knowing that if he jumped now they would have seen him. That really wouldn't have bothered him. But the boss wanted everyone staying low for now, so Toby obliged. And he watched the scene play out in front of him.

**\---**

You turned around to see one of your main bullies holding your backpack loop in a tight grip on your bag.

"Listen, (y/n), sweetie," He said and reached out to touch your face gently. His breath smelled like stale beer and he was sweaty. You were disgusted.

"Get off...," You mumbled under your breath. Some of the first words Toby had ever heard you speak other than when you were crying. And there was fire in your voice, anger and warning. And he _liked _it.

"Listen sweetie...you know what we want." He placed a rough hand on your hip. "So we can do this the hard way...," then he whispered. "Or the easy way."

"GET OF-" You were going to yell but he covered your mouth and two of his friends came running over with sickening smiles on their faces. The grabbed your arms and leg so you couldn't kick them. You struggled and fought them every second of the way.

The first one had hands around your waist and was kissing the crook of your neck. Another was trailing his hands up the inside of your shirt. A few others were just trying to get their hands on you as fast as they could in places you didn't want them to be.

"Stop it please!" You yelled and cried. "Someone help me!" you yelled again. You struggled and pushed and kicked...but they were 5, and you were 1. "Please...," you whispered.

**\---**

He hated it.

He watched in horror.

He had seen so many disgusting things in his life as a killer. Kidneys being eaten viciously. People cutting open others just for the fun of it and making them watch as they ripped out their insides. But this, this was probably the worst he had ever seen.

He heard the stories, ones like Clockworks and Sally's. But never thought that _this _is what they had to endure. It made him angry. Very angry.

And you did not want to make the bi-polar Ticci Toby angry.

**\---**

All you saw was a flash of brown and orange, and then you blacked out. For some reason though. You didn't see your saviors face. You got a blurry glimpse of him when you started passing out. But that was it.

You woke up in your bed a few hours later. Your shoes and socks were off and tucked neatly in the corner of your bed. Something you would never do. Your backpack was in the chair to your desk in your room. Which once again was something you didnt do.

You sat up and rubbed your eyes. Everything was fuzzy until it all came back. You rushed downstairs to see your mother and brother eating dinner together.

"What the hell have you been doing?!" Your mother said angrily. She stood up.

"I just...I got so tired when I got home...I haven't been sleeping well."

_Lies. _

"Well then take some medicine before you go to bed! I'm far too busy to be doing this!" She was referring to making dinner and watching your brother.

You nodded and hung your head low as you sat down to eat. The rest of the time you were eating there was silence.

**\---**

He was panting. His vision red and blurry. Until he saw you passed out on the ground. That's when his vision went normal again. He pushed up his goggles and leaned down. He picked you up in his arms and stared at you. Twitching every now and then as he usually did didn't seem to phase your sleeping figure.

_"Kill her now. Get it over with. She is sleeping. She can die in her sleep." _The inner part of him coaxed.

But Tobys body didn't move. He didn't react. He didn't understand.

He felt **_warm. _**

He felt warmth radiating off of you which made his eyes widen.

The boy who couldn't feel pain. Couldn't feel heat or cold, couldn't feel the pain of a stab or slash wound but only the blood dripping out of it.

Was feeling warmth.

From his victim.

How strange.

He suddenly moved. Slowly walking you back to your house. The boys he had attacked weren't dead. No, but beaten to the point they would probably need a hospital. And hopefully wouldn't touch you again.

He laied you down on your bed. He took off your shoes and socks and tucked them away properly along with your backpack. He made sure you were comfortable before he finally stopped touching you.

And once he hoped out the window he felt cold again. Numb. And dead to the world around him. He wanted to hold you again and feel that warmth that probably every living creature felt. But he had to leave. He decided to come back early in the morning. Maybe around 1 or 2. Just to watch you.

**\--- **

That night you couldn't sleep. So you left the light on in your room and you sat at your desk trying to remember everything that had happened. So to try and help you, you wrote down everything you could remember. Which was everything until that figure of brown and orange showed up. A bit of red covered your eyes too. But you didn't pay attention to that.

You looked at the clock.

"1am...," You groaned and rubbed your eyes. At least tomorrow was Friday.

Toby ran through the woods and quickly to your house. He wanted to see how you were doing. Not that he 'cared.' or at least that's what he thought.

You had left your window open due to it being a bit warm out. There was a light on in your room. Of course Toby didn't think anything of it. Because before he left he left that light on. He had started becoming careless and didn't look into the window before jumping up on it.

As soon as you heard the thump you looked over at the window and your eyes widened.

"Ah-!" You were about to scream but he jumped in and covered your mouth.

"S-sh!" He hissed.

He was twitching with his hand on your mouth. And you looked at him more in fear, but something about this seemed familiar. Something about him seemed familiar.

"N-now, I'm g-gonna l-let g-go of y-your mouth. D-dont sc-scream." He slowly took his hand off your mouth.

There was a long time of silence. You both just looking at each other. You took a sharp breath in before realisation struck.

"Wh-what?" Toby said, hoping that you weren't one of those people who knew who he was.

"Your-...Your the one that saved me today....or- yesterday...weren't you?" You said. There was a few ticks and a couple twitches before he answered.

"I-I was."

You felt weird. Not only because a random boy who seemed to be around your age was standing in front of you. But because someone had bothered to save you.

"U-um...well then thank you...I uh...I don't know how I can repay you for that." You said feeling a bit bad. You wanted to give him something in return.

"Y-you don't n-need to d-do th-that...I j-just s-saw wh-what they were g-gonna do a-and thought i-it was d-disgusting." Toby suddenly seemed darker and angry.

"Um...what's your name?" You asked tilting your head.

"T-toby." He said. And honestly wondered why you weren't asking about why he continuously twitched and ticked. But then again your morals were that everyone was different and you guessed it wasn't something you go and ask random strangers.

"I'm...(y/n)," You said and looked down. You yawned a bit.

"I-Ill leave. Y-you sound t-tired." He said. "I-I will c-come b-back t-tomorrow around th-the time t-to check on you a-again."

'_More like to kill you.' _He thought.

"Alright....um...thank you...once again." You smiled a bit.

Toby turned and left. He jumped out the window and ran off in between the bushes outside your house. And you watched.

As Toby ran images of your smile flashed through his mind. He didn't understand what he was feeling. He just assumed it was anger and stopped at a big tree and started punching it until his knuckles bled. Of course he didn't feel the pain. He went back to the manor and spent another day planning out your death.

But instead what he got was thoughts of those men, doing things to you. Hurting you. _Raping _you. And he got these angry spurts where he would just yell and hit things. It wasnt abnormal but he only did it when something was on his mind. Masky and Hoodie both new this and noticed it.

You on the other hand passed out in bed that night. But not without him plaguing your head as well. Who was he. Where was he from? Was it okay he just went through your window?

That last question had you worried so you closed your window and locked it.

_"I just want to know more about you." _

You both thought as the night finally took you both over and unconsciousness spread throughout both of your bodies.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did leave a Kudos and Subscribe to see what happened next in the story!


	3. A New Friend And A Strange Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon the strange boy that crawls through her window each night, she debates how to feel. Once she learned about the syndrome he has she Google's it, once that happens it opens up a whole new rabbit hole. A new friend was made and a truth was discovered. So...what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

A few days had passed since that first encounter. And Toby would come to your room right around midnight. Every day for almost 5 days. He would sit there and listen to you talk about your day and how those boys he beat up were doing. Every night started with the same thing.

"Are you hungry?"

"N-no."

"Do you want some water?"

"N-no thank you."

But as days went on he would reveal himself slowly.

The second night he came back he took off his goggles. Revealing big chocolate eyes that held pain and sadness, but also something else you couldn't quite put your hand on. The third night he took off his hood and let you get a good look at his fluffy brown hair. The fourth night he took off his sweatshirt (more so because it had blood on it and he didn't want you to see it.) and revealed a black T-shirt under it. And on the 5th night you asked.

"What's with the mouth guard?"

"I-I was in a-an accident...i-it left me w-with a bad sc-scar. I-it isn't pleasant....a-and quite sc-scary. I-I ju-st don-t want t-o sc-scare you...m-maybe o-one day i-i will show you." And after that conversation you didn't ask again.

You did some research and found out he had something called Tourettes Syndrome. And you never asked about it. And it never bothered you. Sometimes when words were more than three symbols it would take him an extra second to get a grip on it and say it.

Honestly you thought it was cute. _Wait! _What were you saying?! It was a random guy who crawls through your window at night to talk to you.

"Sometimes I wonder if your real...or maybe I'm dreaming and your just some figment of my imagination." You chuckled.

Toby gave a soft smile under his mouth guard. He looked at you with soft eyes.

"Im real." He promised.

Of course Toby had to make some _changes _to his look before he visited you. If his sweatshirt was bloody he would take it off and leave it in the bushes with his hatchets. He never brought them inside. He was scared you would get scared.

He had enjoyed this time with you. He really did. It had been years before someone treated him...normal. And he really enjoyed it.

'_She has to die. I will do it tonight.' _

He said that to himself every night before he visited you. And he believed it. Until the night he climbed through your window and you looked over and smiled at him.

That _smile. _

It was toxic.

It made him feel...angry? No, that wasn't it. He couldn't describe it no matter how hard he tried. All he knew was that it made his intentions change the moment he saw them.

You however on the 7th morning of knowing him decided to do some more research on Tourette syndrome to see if there was anything you could do to make him more comfortable.

You opened your phone and looked through medical documents on your way there. On the bus you continued to look until you saw an article.

'_The Scariest Case of __Tourette__ Syndrome Anyone Has Seen.' _

And once you clicked on it there was a picture of Toby. Your eyes widened and you looked under the photo labelled 'Ticci Toby,'

You looked up that name and got flooded with art, news articles, and conspiracy theories. You read all that you could on the way to school. And in that time you had read his story. And you knew about him. Who he was. _What _he was.

But the strangest thing that you thought...was that you weren't scared.

That day in school during lunch you sat next to someone who would change everything.

In all friend groups there is the one..."weird" one. Well in your small one you all were quite "weird" and anti-social. Nor were you all "friends." Just more acquaintances.

But today you needed help.

"Hey...Victoria?" You said sitting next to her. You saw she was busy on her phone trying to keep it away from the teachers.

"Yeah?" She said looking up.

"You remember the time...you tried to get me to watch that YouTube series?" You asked.

"Marbel Hornets? I thought that was too scary for you." She said rolling her eyes a bit. But not mean. Just a bit playfully.

"Yeah well...what is the...'world' that they're in called?"

"You mean the Creepypastas?" She said a bit more hushed.

"Yeah...I uh...just started getting into horror...and I kind of want to read it." You said.

And that sparked the beginning of a bit more than being just 'acquaintances '.

She gave you a website to read all of their stories and wrote down "Marbel Hornets" on a piece of paper with a circle and an X on it.

You didn't understand until you got home and started watching it.

You went through Toby, Hoodie, and Masky. Looking at articles, reading their stories, watching news reports. And more.

\---

You sat on your bed around 11:00 pm that night and watched as Toby crawled through your window.

You got up and backed up a bit.

Toby looked down at himself confused. Did he have his weapons. No? Nor did he have any blood stains on him. But that's when he noticed the open laptop on your bed. Open with YouTube watching one of the Marbel Hornets entries. And at that moment he knew.

"Ticci Toby?" You asked. You watched him tense up and twitch.

"Y-yes." He said.

You smiled and laughed nervously.

"What a strange name. Why would you use the ones they made fun of you with?" You asked.

Toby's eyes widened he was surprised. You weren't scared. And if you were you sure as hell weren't showing it.

"I-I wanted t-them t-to k-know e-exactly what th-they turned me into....Y-your not sc-scared?" He said squinting one of his eyes.

"Oh I'm terrified....," You said honestly. "You came here to kill me right?" You laughed nervously. "I mean...who wouldn't be scared." You held yourself. "Can you promise me something?" You looked up at him.

"Any-thing."

"When you do decide to kill me...please just make it as fast an painless as possible." You said hugging yourself.

Toby didn't know what came over him in that moment. Maybe it was seeing your face in pain. Maybe its because you were so okay with dieing. Or maybe its because Toby just wanted to out of stupid reasons. But he walked over and hesitantly gave you a hug. It was awkward and you both really weren't used to this kind of physical contact.

"I p-promise."

You felt his arms around you. And in that moment you both got a shooting warm feeling inside from where your bodies were making contact. Your face went red. Toby's mind went blank and you both stayed like this for a little while.

Until...

You looked up at him and he looked down at you. You kept your arms around his neck. He kept his around your waist. And for a moment. One moment you thought of pulling down his mask and kissing him.

But you remembered why he was there. You remembered that _this _whatever it was you were feeling...it wasn't gonna last.

Toby saw that look on your face.

"A-a p-penny for y-your th-thoughts?" He asked. He tilted his head to the side a bit.

"I was thinking about your mouth." You said. It wasnt _exactly _a lie.

Toby moved a bit slowly and a bit with hesitation. But he reached up. And pulled down the mouth guard so that it hung around his neck.

You had a sharp gasp and looked at it. The pictures made it seem okay. But from where you were you could see the burnt pieces of flesh. And the teeth on the other side. You could even see a bit of his top and bottom gums.

"I t-told y-you th-that it w-wasn't p-pretty."

As he spoke you watched it. It was gross. Honestly. You didn't like looking at it. But Toby standing there, with his arms around you and yours around his only lead to one other thing.

Your face was pink and you pushed up on your toes a bit to lift yourself up. And slowly you inched your way closer to him. Your face was slowly getting more red. And even though Toby's body was cold, you could feel the heat between the both of you. Your eyes were half closed until your lips finally met his.

And when people speak about fireworks in your gut when you kissed someone you loved, they weren't joking. You both felt them. Only leading to toby's eyes closing and his grasp around your waist getting tighter. And the kiss getting deeper and longer and a bit rougher. The tiny ticks and twitches that came from the boy holding you in his arms didn't bother either of you.

Toby held you like you were going to disappear. You held him like it was your last day on this earth. And you both kissed like if you stopped then the world would end.

But once he finally pulled away after squeezing you tight, both of you were out of breath and panting. With your noses almost touching. Your face was red. And of course Toby's was stoic. But for the first time he knew and understood what he felt. He _liked _you. A **_lot._**

You both stood there like that in each others arms before Toby whispered,

"I h-have t-to l-leave." But the way he was holding you made it seem like he really didn't want to. You held him the same.

"Okay," And with that he was off just like normal. Into the woods. And you had watched him leave before. But this time was different. This time you wanted him to come back. You wanted him to stay. But you knew he had to leave.

**\--- **

Now, Masky and Hoodie _really _had a feeling something was wrong. Because that night Toby had come home with nothing less but looking like he had the best time of his life.

He wasn't smiling. But something about him was different. He was more patient. Didn't seem as lethal. And Masky and Hoodie were ready to take some action.

**\--- **

You however had a new found friendship with Victoria. Something new. It was fun. She told you stories about the Creepypastas and shared with you what she imagined they were like.

You would have fun conversations. And then at night Toby would visit, and even though it was un-decided what you were to each other, he would hold you and you would hold him only when the both of you felt comfortable with it.

Toby had started bringing in his hatchets and clothes when they were bloody. That made you nervous every time he would. But he would a sure you that 'it wasn't your night to die.' and you would spend an hour together before he would have to leave. And this went on for two weeks.

"(Y-y/n)?" Toby said one night.

"Yeah?"

"I-if y-you ever e-end up a-at my h-house...p-promise m-me th-that you w-won't l-look u-up at...**_his _**f-face."

"You mean Sle-" He violently covered your mouth with his hand. His face went stern and voice went a bit hard.

"D-dont say his n-name." He warned. "I-if y-you do h-he will k-know wh-where you are a-and can g-get in y-your h-head."

"And if I look at his face I will go crazy right?"

"R-right."

"Like that stupid two star movie." You laughed.

"Y-yeah k-kind o-of." He said smiling softly. He never wore his mouth guard anymore. It was a thing of the past. He would take off his gear and put it on the window so it wouldn't make your stuff dirty.

You never wanted this to end.

But little did you know...

** _Everything was going to change._ **


	4. 3 Days More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that small encounter with Toby, (Y/n) had spent more time with him than ever. But a pressing question is yet to be answered. And what will happen when something is left behind and (Y/n) tries to return it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little late! I just like to have a couple extra done in case I miss a few days, but I have a few more chapters prepped so this shouldn't happen again!

Another few days had gone by.

He would come. Sit. Talk. Hug. And a few times more you would share kisses. But it was strange. The more he came the more he would glance out the window every now and then. The more he would be on edge when hearing a noise outside of your house.

Of course you had no idea why. But something told you it had to do with him not killing you yet, and that maybe...just maybe the others would come for you. But you tried not to think about it too much.

By this point you had read a decent amount on Toby and who he lived with. You asked question about who was real and what they were like. He always answered but asked to change the subject.

You had no problem with that...but curiosity did kill the cat you know.

**\--- **

You and your new friend Victoria would talk about them at times. And other times you would find yourself just talking to her about whatever came to mind.

Sending her memes.

Telling jokes.

You had even studied at her house until 8pm one night. (Much to the dismay of your mother whom had to actually care for her son when you were not there.) And you had a blast.

For once everything felt great.

You didn't have breakdowns that often. And when you did Toby was always there and would hold you. His ticking just kind of easing your mind...letting you know that you weren't alone anymore. And you loved that.

But- between the two of you there was an awkward tension. A question that needed to be answered but yet neither of you answered it or _wanted _to answer it.

_What was this? A friendship? A relationship? A case of Stockholm _ _Sydrome_ _ between a killer and his prey? _

The questions where scary to ask. And more scary to think about. You knew your time was running out **(Clockwork pun intended) **and you needed to know what was going to happen and when.

But that night you let everything go. And decided to wait until tomorrow night to ask him. Tomorrow was a Friday so you wouldn't have school in case the conversation lasted longer than his usual hour and a half long visits.

_'Yeah..._' you thought. '_I will ask him tomorrow.' _

**\--- **

Toby after getting home that night walked in to see a lot of the people living in that house staring at him.

"W-why i-s eve-everyone st-staring at m- me?" Toby said with his head tilted to the side.

"**_He _**wants to see you...has been wanting to for over two hours now..." Masky said pushing his mask aside and lighting a cigarette in his mouth. "Your in for it now Rogers." He said almost with a smirk.

Toby wasn't scared or nervous. But at the same time he was. **_He _**had been asking for him the moment he went to see you. And that is **not **a good thing to keep him waiting.

Toby trudged into the office that the boss man had in the huge house and knocked on the door. A very static voice filled his head saying: "**_Enter._**"

Toby walked in and closed the doors behind him.

"_**Tobias**_...," The static voice in his head sounded a bit annoyed, and bit disappointed as well.

"Y-yes s-sir?" Toby asked standing straight and with his head up.

"**_Im a bit upset with you right now. Do you know why _I am upset?**" The faceless man asked in the shadow filled room of his office.

"N-no s-sir," Toby said obviously not telling the truth.

"_**Oh...what a shame...and here I thought you were one of the smarter ones in the house...well, nevermind that.**_" If the faceless man was able to sigh, Toby assumed that's what he would be doing. "_**That girl...I sent you to kill almost 3 weeks ago is not dead. Why is that Toby?**_"

"Sh-she is s-such an e-easy t-target," He started. "S-so I d-decided to t-try som-something n-new."

The faceless man said nothing for a moment. Before he sounded a bit more stern. Not too much so. But enough to notice.

"_**Tobias. That girl is...around your age correct...well...physical age I should say.**_"

"Y-yes s-sir."

"_**And she isn't terrible looking.**_"

"N-no s-sir."

"_**Quite easy to kill**_."

"Y-yes s-sir."

"_**And a very sweet girl.**_"

"F-from wh-what i-ive se-seen, ye-s."

"_**So you know these things about her. But what you don't know, is that she needs to die. Or maybe you do. Your smart. You could have figured that out.**_" The faceless man shifted in his chair. "_**Being a teenager for the rest of your time on this planet can be difficult. Hormones still up. And the strangest things still running through your heads.**_"

"Wh-at th-things s-sir?" Toby asked now a bit more nervous than before.

"_**I have been testing you to see if you could kill her. Would you be able to kill such a kind, innocent, and attractive girl your age? Or would you disobey.**_" The way he said that last word was enough to make anyone cry. But Toby was just about used to it.

"I-I wo-uldnt d-dream o-of i-it." Toby said.

"_**Good**_." The faceless man said putting his hand on the desk in front if him. "**_So...I'm going to give you 3 more days Tobias." His cold white face turned right at Toby. "Do not _disappoint me Tobias. Or else...**,"

"I-I won't dis-disappoint you s-sir." Toby said now understanding that he was dismissed from the office. And for the rest of that night and part of the next day. He wouldn't talk to anyone.

Lost in his own thoughts. Knowing that you would have to die...and that he would never be able to see you again. It made something happen in his chest. Almost...painful? But he hasn't experienced pain in so long...that he just brushed it off as a funny feeling.

**\--- **

You however the next day tried to think of how to bring up the topic. Countless ways of asking him ran through your head in fake scenarios during gym class while you walked the track outside.

_'Hey Toby....by the way...when am I gonna die?" _

_"Hi...um...just wondering...can I get a heads up or something 24 hours in advance to you killing me." _

"Hey are you okay?" Victoria asked placing a hand on your shoulder.

"Oh...uh yeah...just got lost in my own thoughts." You said looking down.

"Don't worry...I get it. Sometimes we need to do that to stay sane in this nut house."

That made the both of you laugh. And the school day went by at the pace of a snail.

**\--- **

That night Toby had gotten to your house earlier than usual. Around 10 rather than 11. But you didn't mind. You were working on an essay when you heard the familiar tap on your window.

You went to open it.

He stepped in and there were a few minutes of silence before you both spoke at the same time.

"I need to ask you something."

"I-I ne-ed to t-tell you some-thing."

There was a moment of silence.

"Y-you g-go fir-first." He said.

You took a deep breath and sat down on your chair next to your desk.

"When....When am I supposed to die?" You asked looking down.

"Th-three d-days." He said calmly.

You whipped your head up and worry was in your eyes. Your hands started shaking though you didn't want them to. Your body tensed.

Toby hated seeing you like this. In fear. In fear of _him _out of all. It made that feeling in his chest happen again.

He took off his sweatshirt and hatchets and placed them in the corner of your room before squatting down in front of your chair making you taller than him in that moment. He grabbed your hand.

"I-Im g-gonna ma-make it s-so fast a-and pai-nless th-that you w-won't fe-el a th-thing."

Tears streamed down your face. A little sobs escaped your mouth. You were finally happy. Finally a bit stable. And you had to die.

Toby took off his mouth guard and placed it on your desk. He leaned up and caught your lips with his own in attempts to make you feel better. You held him close and he did the same. Until the both of you broke apart.

"I-I have to l-leave or they-ll st-start t-to winder wh-where i-i a-am." He said and put his sweatshirt and hatchets back on and in place.

"Toby-" You went to say something. But instead you hugged him. You let your tears get on the shoulder of his sweatshirt. He held you before gently pushing you off.

"I-I have t-to g-go." He then jumped out your window and ran into the woods. The same path he used every night. And you would watch him every time. You sighed and when back to your desk.

Your eyes widened.

_His mouth guard. _

You grabbed it and ran out as fast as you could and into the woods.

"Toby!" you shouted every few seconds as you ran. "Toby wait!"

You ran and shouted until you ran out of breath. The outside light to your house still a bit visible. You stopped and sighed.

But then you heard a twig snap and your heart started pounding until you saw a figure standing behind a tree. You couldn't see well. It was dark. But you assumed it was Toby.

"Toby you left your-" You cut yourself off as the figure started to come closer. And instead of light brown hair. You were met with dark brown. And instead of orange goggles you were met with a white face with black eyes lips and eyebrows.

You heard something behind you and you whipped your head around to see another person in an orange hood and black mask. Your heart rate increased and your breathing became faster and heavier.

"Y-your not...your not...t-toby." You said quietly to yourself.

"Sure as hell not." Masky said. "Now...your coming with us." He said grabbing your arm tightly. You winced and knew that was gonna leave a bruise.

"N-no please I-" You started.

"Listen!" He shouted violently and held your arm tightly. "We can do this the easy way...or the _hard way._ You pick." He said and started dragging you through the woods by your arm. His grip still deathly tight on you. Your body shaking and mind running a million miles a minute.

**\--- **

Toby however had already run back to the house. He stood outside and felt his face.

_"Why is it wet?" _He thought. He felt around his face and found that the water was coming from his eyes.

_"I'm crying? Why am I crying?" _

He decided he didn't want to know the answer to that question. And wiped his face before walking off into the woods. He needed time to calm down before he went back. But was in perfect earshot in case the boss called for him.

**\--- **

Masky dragged you through the woods until you came apon a huge mansion that was old looking and looked rotted and haunted. You looked up at it but then remembered something. A night you and Toby had been talking.

**\---**

_"I-if y-you __ev__-__er__ f-__ind__ Y-your w-ay to __whe__-re w-we all l-__ive__, a-and I p-pray __th__-at you d-__ont__...h-hide y-your f-ear...it am-use-es __th__-em. K-__eep__ yo-ur he-ad up __un__-til you h-ear a st-__atic_ _voi__-__ce__ or s-see ten-__drils__...the-n-" You cut him off. _

_"Look down so I don't see his face?" _

_"Y-_ _eah_ _." Toby said and smiled a bit. _

**\---**

Now this was life or death. And almost on instinct that you didn't want your body stopped moving. Masky let out a annoyed sound.

"Lets _go._" He hissed. But your body wouldn't move.

He kicked behind your knee making you fall down in pain and skinned both your knees. You hissed from the pain before being pulled up by the same hand that was wound tightly around your arm and walked into the creepy place. You saw your arm had been turning red around the spot he was holding.

And as soon as the door shut, you saw almost _everyone _you had read about...and a few others you meant to read about. They all stared at you. Some with looks of insanity. Other confusion. And others hunger.

_"Where the fuck is Toby." _Masky hissed. And all you did was hold the mouth guard in your hand even tighter.


	5. A Circle With An X In The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) is now in the hands of two of the most lethal serial killers out there. When she gets taken to the base. Her final fate is decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this was a little late. It took me a bit longer to write because of writers block. I hope you enjoy! If you did leave a heart and comment!

"Don't know." BEN said. "He left to "run errands." The boy with bleeding eyes said not taking his eyes off you.

You had taken Tobys advice. Your face stayed hardened in a dull expression. You were scared out of your wits but didn't show it. Your finger twitched every so often because of the nerves that you weren't showing. But other than that nothing.

"Where the hell did you get this?!" A girl with a clock where her eye should be, said coming up to you and grabbing the mouth guard out of your hand.

You said nothing. Remained silent. You feared if you tried to speak your voice would break. And that would be it.

She smacked you. And it hurt. It stung and you felt tears threaten your eyes.

"I ASKED YOU A GOD DAMNED QUESTION!" She said getting really close to you before a smirk appeared on her lips. She pulled out a knife and pressed it to your throat. "Now...sweetie...don't make it come down to this...," The smirk and crazed look in her eye never faulted. She pressed it into your neck.

You had to do something. Anything. Everyone was watching. You needed to make a statement. One that said not to mess with you. Masky still had his hand tightly on your arm. The bruise behind your knee and the pain from your skinned knees were still there. But you knew what to do.

She was so invested in that knife you gently lifted your leg like a hurt animal. You pretended to be holding it there because it was hurt. But in a second you kicked right under her knee.

That made her back off you a bit. Your heart was pounding. And she started laughing.

"SHES SO FEISTY!" She said. "But it takes a lot more than that to hurt one of us." She hissed. Now she pointed the knife directly at your throat. "You little piece of shi-" and before anything else could happen. The door opened.

"I-Im ba-ck." Toby announced and walked into a scene he never _ever _wanted to see.

His co-workers holding you by your arms, and Clockwork with a knife to your neck. His blood started to boil and he saw red. He slowly walked over at first. Seemingly calm. He stepped next to clockwork and quickly grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground and tossed the knife out of her way.

Clockwork was easy. But Masky...he would be harder. So Toby tried reasoning.

"L-let her g-go...s-she i-is my k-ill." He said words that sounded like venom. Something you had never heard and it sent chills down your spine.

"No...I don't think she is." Masky said tightening his grip on your arm.

That was it. Between your cheek stinging your arm bruise being squeezed and your knees stinging.

You _winced. _

That sound drove Toby wild. He grabbed Masky's arm and ripped it off of you. Revealing a big purple spot on your arm.

Toby had to calm down. He had to. If he didn't then _**he **_would come. He took some breaths and looked at your face. He couldn't show them he cared. He couldn't. If he did. You would die.

"Did that bother you Toby?" Masky said tilting his head to the side. He then kicked behind your knee again making you fall over and yelp in pain. Your already skinned knees hitting the dirty floor. Your body was shaking. Tears threatened but you held them back.

You watched Toby jerk himself backwards from Masky. The two seemingly about to fight. You stopped. Your heart pounding. You looked up directly as Masky. You knew what you had to do to distract him long enough for Toby to be able to either calm down, or get a hit.

"We will wait for you no more," you started quoting. "Control is being taken away from you. From the start, it has been a game for us. Not anymore. I'm coming for you, and you will lead me to-UGH!" you yelled as he kicked your stomach.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. A tone that sounded booming in your ears.

_'So...your weakness is your past.' _you thought to yourself.

"What is going on in here?!" An angry static voice filled your head. The sound of it insanely painful for you who had never heard it.

You shut your eyes tightly though. Remembering what Toby said. You held your ears and yelled for it to stop. And that was the last straw for tears. They rolled down your face.

Toby as an extra precaution to you gently put his hand on the back of your head and lightly pushed it so your face would be facing the floor if you opened your eyes.

"M-masky b-roug-ht m-my v-vic-tim h-here." Toby said.

"Is this true Masky?" The voice filled your head and you kept your hands over your ears and felt like screaming. It was so hard not to. It was like the worst pain your brain had ever felt.

"Yes. But only because he wasn't getting the job done. Its been over 2 and a half weeks and nothing has been-"

"Enough." _**He **_cut Masky off. "This girl was a test for Tobias. Masky...I did not ask you to bring her. Nor did I sate that you could harm her or kill her of your own free will. This is Tobias's job."

Masky put his head down a bit in shame and anger.

"Hoodie...you have failed me in the same way by tagging along." And though _**he **_knew they were a packaged deal. It wasnt really Hoodies fault. If anything he was the one to convince Masky NOT to kill you right then and there. "But-...since the girl is here...and Toby you have your hatchets...go ahead. _Kill her." _

Tears rushed down your face. Your body tensed up. You remembered all the hugs. The comforting and the questions. The laughing and the kissing. The feeling in your chest. And all of it seemed to melt away when you prepared to feel the cold metal of his hatchet. There were a few moments of time that felt like an eternity before you heard his voice.

"Th-ere ha-s t-o be an-other way...," He said. Quietly. Not sounding like the cold hearted killer he was most of the time. But sounded more like he would usually talk to you. Quiet. Calm. And peaceful.

"You have failed me Toby." _**He **_said. "All three of you have failed me today. And there will be punishment."

Never had any of the pastas standing in that room heard of the big three **(my hero academia pun not intended.) **getting into trouble and being _punished _for it.

"But-...if you truly feel like the girl shouldn't die-"

"I-I d-do."

"Then she will have to undergo..._the game._" Some in the room gasped and others laughed wildly.

"Sh-she w-will d-ie!" Toby protested.

"Exactly my point. I haven't had a bit of fun myself in a while...so...this should be interesting. I will give her one hour. And then. It will be time."

The static voice was gone. And Toby lifted your head.

"Y-you c-can o-pen yo-ur eyes n-ow." He said softly.

You opened your eyes and saw him sitting there looking at the ground. Depressed. You wrapped your arms around him not caring anymore. You were going to die. And you started sobbing.

"Shh-hhh." He said and rubbed your back. You kept your face in the crook of his neck. You kept your eyes closed. You were scared to open them and see everyone staring at you in such a weak state.

You felt him pick you up and go upstairs. And after a few minutes you heard a door open and close and then you felt a bed under your butt. You let go of him when you felt it. You looked up at him. You were in tears and a mess.

"Th-at w-was sma-rt I-Ill gi-ve you tha-t." He chuckled a bit. His chuckle made your heart flutter.

"Wh-what was smart?" You asked.

"Quo-ting the M-arbel Horn-ets....th-at ge-ts him all ri-led up...and us-uall-y H-oodie sto-ps him...," then he looked concerned. "A-are you ok-ay?"

You looked down at yourself.

"I feel okay...may just be the adrenaline though."

"I-Im go-nna g-get yo-u so-me p-ills and ba-nda-ges."

He got up and walked to the door before turning around about to say something.

"Don't worry...," you said with a smile on your face. "Im not gonna leave this room."

And he just nodded and left.

You took this time to look around the room. A nicely made bed with brown sheets and a black blanket. A desk with a small light. And a bookshelf with some books. And next to his bed was a photo of what looked like him and a blonde haired girl.

"Lyra...," you whispered. You didn't snoop. A bit afraid of what you might find if you did. But you did look around with your eyes.

**\--- **

A little while later Toby came back and bandaged your arm and knees and have you some pain killers. He gave you the bandages and stepped out while you wrapped up your torso and the bruises you got from Masky's kick.

He walked back in when you shouted you were done. He sat next to you and started explaining what the _game _was.

Basically it was like the video game. You would go out into the woods and try to find 7 'notes.' but this game...because of it being real life was a bit different.

He would go easy for the first 4 of the pages. But then would leave a weapon he thinks would best suit you near the 5th page. Grabbing it would be helpful. Toby explained that if you landed a hit on him he would give you a few seconds to run and try to find the pages. But nobody was ever able to do that. And around the 6th page is when he would _really _start treating you like he wanted you dead. Of course he would still be holding back to make it fair.

All you needed to do was get all 7 in your possession. And then he would leave you alone and show you the way back here.

You subconsciously grabbed his hand and squeezed it as he told you. Your eyes were filled with fear and you were shaking a bit.

"Yo-ur goin-g to b-e ok-ay...," He said. Though something told you he was also scared.

"Toby...if I don't come back o-,"

"YO-U WI-LL!" He yelled. That was the first time he ever really raised his voice to you.

You sighed and put your other hand on his too.

"IF I don't...Can you promise me something?...Please...?" You said softly. He just nodded. "Look over my little brother..., my mom and dad...they aren't the best...so please...just look after him." You had tears in your eyes.

He put his hand on your cheek. You let out a few light sobs before a small alarm on his night stand went off.

"I-its ti-me." He whispered. You tensed up and you felt him a bit too. You both stood up. He kept his hand in yours and lead you through the hallway.

The wallpaper was peeling and the floor was stained with an unknown substance. You gulped as you walked behind him. People with red eyes, dripping eyes, no eyes, no limbs, and ect. Watched as the two of you walked out of the building. Masky and Hoodie not too far behind. 

A lot of others followed. This hasn't been done in a while. Some found it entertaining. Others found it funny. And others just liked to watch. But your grip on Toby's hand didn't let loose for a moment. It only tightened more...and more...


	6. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) has now entered the game. Will she make it out alive? If she doesn't what will happen to Toby? Her brother? Her family and new found friends? But what mysteries lay before her if she does make it out alive? Will the boss spare her and let her live? Or will he kill her in his favorite way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Turkey Day to all my readers in the USA. If not, have a happy day anyway! Enjoy the chapter! Im posting it early cuz I just got into a really good writing grove and got a lot done!

You turned around and looked behind you at Toby before looking back forward and clenching your fists.

_'Here we go...,' _You thought.

_**"Here we go indeed." **_A loud static voice filled your head with a pounding wave of the voice. _**"On your mark...get set...," **_There was a long pause before the tall figure in front of you disappeared.

_ **"Go." ** _

**\---- **

You felt warm. Something soft and warm was surrounding your entire body from head to toe. And something plush and warm under your head too. Just by being there you could tell the air was cold. But you were wrapped up.

Your eyes opened a bit once and saw a nightstand with a photo. Then closed for a few moments, then once again opened. A small cute yawn escaped your lips as you felt yourself finally being pulled from the last few strings of sleep. (Puppeteer and Jeff The Killer reference? I think so).

But halfway through that yawn, you felt it. You winced and found it hard to breath deeply. You had also found it hard to move some parts of your body. Your left cheek had stung. It was difficult to breathe deeply. Your arms had cuts and bruises, as did your legs. But your hands...

Under your nails was a dry black substance...it was dry and cracked. You had a pounding headache as well. You slowly and painfully sat up in bed and placed your hand on your head with a sharp inhale. It hurt...A lot.

You looked down and lifted your shirt a bit to see a big bruise covering your back, and one long one...almost like a long oval halfway across your stomach.

The sight was horrifying.

You moved your head, looking around the room, and found a big bottle of painkillers on the nightstand along with a tall glass of water. You took a decent amount of them and chugged the water down.

Looking around the room you remembered that it was Toby's. Same set up. And same photo. The only difference between then and now, is that he wasn't there with you. Which did make you nervous.

You looked down at your feet and had noticed your shoes were off but the clothes you had worn from the day before were still there. You looked at a small desk in the room to find a pair of jeans and a t-shirt folded neatly with your shoes next to them.

You had slowly moved off the bed trying not to disturb the pain your body felt. But surprisingly as you stood, there wasn't much pain. It was more of an uncomfortable feeling. You took the clean pair of clothes and put them on. All of the cuts on your arms had been cleaned and the ones on your calves. But your thigh, chest, and midsection had not been touched.

Next to the clothes was some hydrogen peroxide and cotton balls. So as you changed you decided to clean up some of the cuts.

'What happened?' You thought to yourself as you pulled your shirt over your head and tied your hair up with a hair elastic.

There was silence in the room as you slowly turned your head to the door of the room. Your stomach growled. You wanted to go and look for Toby. And wanted something to eat...badly. But had debated weather or not going out there was such a good idea.

"Hello."

The voice made you almost jump out of your skin as you whipped your head around to a 6 year old girl in a pink dress covered with blood. It took you a moment. But you had finally composed yourself.

"H-hey Sally." You said a bit softly. You had never met her. But you read her story. Of how a 6 year old girl was raped by her uncle and left to die. It was tragic. But now she was free.

"You know me?" She asked tilting her head to the side very slowly and creepily. As if she were going to lunge at you with any wrong word.

"I know about you...," You replied.

"Ah, then...we should play a game if you know me." She said as a matter of factly.

You paused for a moment debating. If you said yes she would probably be happy. But if you said no she might kill you...yes was a better option. But...now you would know how to get what you wanted.

"Sure, I have the perfect game in mind." You bent down a little bit to her level with a soft and almost scared smile on your face.

"Really?!" The little girl said happily.

"Of course! Now, have you ever played hot and cold? Where you find something and tell me if I'm close to it or not?"

"Of course I have, but that sounds boring-"

"Ah, but you didn't let me finish. The goal Sally is for you to get me all the way to Toby...without running into anyone else who lives in this house." A very simple game hopefully.

"Oh~ A challenge! I love challenges!" She said happily. "Sure! Ill play!...But what do I get when I win?" She said tilting her head creepily again.

"H-how about...a candy bar. Next time I go out. Ill grab you one!"

"Sounds like a deal!" She smiled and slipped off into the shadows.

You slowly walked to the door. And once your hand touched the knob she said:

_"Warm."_

**\--- **

This game had gone on for a little while before you had finally gotten to 'Very Hot.' Of course Sally had told you there were a few others in the room with him. So you weren't too nervous about that. As long as he was there.

You heard loud and quiet chattering between people as you turned and stood in the doorway of the dinning room. Seated there on the right of the rectangle table was Maskey, BEN, Jeff, EJ, Clockwork, and Bloody Painter. On the direct opposite side was, Hoodie, cereal you figured was reserved for Sally, The puppeteer, Sadie, and Jane.

All the talking turned to silence as you stood there. Each of their heads turned to look at you in a deathly silence. You felt your heart rate increase and you felt your acing arms shake. Your breath turned shakey.

You felt someone come up behind you and you shut your eyes tightly very nervous. Then you heard a soft and familiar, '_tic'. _

"R-relax...Its o-over." He said calmly.

Your body suddenly relaxed and you felt your eyes close for a moment before you turned into him and wrapped your arms around him. You felt like crying so you hid your face in his chest trying not to.

"H-how are y-you f-feeling?" He asked putting his hand on your head and leaving his other one by his side. He wasn't trying to be cold but tried not to look weak infront of his co-workers.

"I took a few of those pills and drank some water...and I feel better...," You paused and looked up at him confused for a moment. "What happened?"

Everything went silent before crazy laughter could be heard at the dinning room table. A fist banging down on the table with phsycotic laughter made you jump a bit.

"You don't remember?" A scratchy voice said through laughter. You turned your head to meet the unblinking eyes of Jeff The Killer. "Priceless." He continued to laugh.

"Shut up." Jane hissed at him.

"Make me." He had started to calm down from his laughing fit. "Its just so funny how someone who survived...doesn't remember."

You let go of Toby and looked down at the floor with furrowed eyebrows.

"I-...remember...," You looked deep in thought. "My headache...," You touched your temples. "And...I was holding something...," You looked down at your hand.

There was silence for a moment before you heard an annoyed scoff and watched as Clockwork got up from the table and left with a folder in her hands.

"I-its a-alright th-that you c-cant rem-ember. A-are yo-u feel-ing a-alright?" He used his hand to push hair out of your face and behind your ear.

"Better...but I still hurt a bit...," You said looking down at yourself for any further injuries you didn't notice.

A few more people had also gotten up and left with a manilla folder in their hands. You had wondered how they got around everywhere. They couldn't have always just lived in the back woods of your house...could they?

"Y-your go-ing to g-go s-see D-Dr. S." Toby said looking down at you, checking you for any more injuries as well.

"No!" You said quickly and sternly. This had caught the attention of the two other main proxies and the others sitting at the table.

"Awe...," The scratchy voice continued. "Don't like doctors?" His head just kind of fell to the side and bounced as it did. Only a bit though. You would have had to have been staring to notice.

"...no...its not like that...," Your voice was more quiet when talking to the others. Maybe it was because you were scared. Or maybe it was because you were nervous.

"Needles?" A new voice had came about. It was muffled but also had this strange way about it. It was almost like a lisp, but it was like the mouth had something in it, like sharp teeth. You had glanced up to notice everyone looking at the cannibal sitting at the table.

Your body just tensed a bit at the thought. It wasn't that they bothered you too much. But it was definitely not one of your favorite things.

"...or is it because your body conscious and because of where your marks are he's going to have to take off your shirt and look at them or that your affraid he's going to touch you in a manner you don't like?..." Now Sadie had chimed in.

'Ouch...right on the mark.' You thought. And that also was something else that you had thought of. Being shirtless infront of a murderer, that had almost every kind of medical tool imaginable.

"W-wait- how did you kno-"

"...you don't think Toby was the one to have assessed your condition right?...he wouldn't touch you when you stumbled out from the woods...," Sadie continued. You looked over at Toby with a sympathetic look. He had either been embarassed to life up your shirt. Too much of a gentleman. Or hated himself for even letting this happen to you. "So Jane did it...," When she had finished the blonde finished her breakfast and grabbed her folder.

"Oh...Um...thank you J-"

"Don't thank me yet." She hissed. "Your in my debt. You owe me." She said and pushed aside her mask for a moment revealing burned skin under it as she took a bite of toast. "And I don't have a pretty job for you to do either."

"...I...have an idea...," You eyes had shifted to the black haired killer with the smile carved into his cheeks for a moment before you looked back up at Toby. "I-Im not going down there alone." You said shaking your head. You had said it a bit quietly.

"I-I can g-get o-one o-of th-the gi-rls t-to," Toby had started.

"Too bad." Masky said standing up "Sadie and Jane have things to do today. She needs to suck it up and go." You could just tell behind his mask he was giving you death glares.

Toby had chosen Jane because she only had something against Jeff and never hurt anyone else unless she was assigned. Sadie mostly did what she was told and had nothing against you. And like hell he was going to let Clockwork take you down.

"She just will have to go by herself or with _you._" He meant it mean. But sounded a bit different for someone who hadn't lived in that house for as long as the rest.

The two of you stood in stiff and uncomfortable silence. Give or take a few ticks and twitches from the brown haired boy standing next to you.

"O-only if y-your c-comforta-ble." He said. Not nervous. But more monotone. It was difficult for him to show his emotions often but when masky suggested he went down with you, you knew that tick after was not a normal one.

"Um...yeah...I guess...I just, I'm in a house of serial killers...so...," You kind of trailed off and hugged yourself. You glanced to the side.

"W-well th-then fol-low me." Toby said spinning around on his heels and guiding you do the hallway and into what you could assume was a basement. Your whole body tensed.

It was cold in the basement. There were cement walls and floors and multiple rooms that had chamber like doors on them. Blood stains on the walls and floors. Some trailing into rooms, others just splattered like paint. You looked over at Toby who was standing tall and with his chin up.

_That's right. _You remembered. _He's an important person here__. _

There was silence as the two of you walked. You watched him from the corner of your eye.

"...this wasn't your fault...Know that."

"I-I was th-the one Wh-who f-failed-"

"At what? Killing me?" You stopped and looked at him. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you want me dead."

Toby was only two steps ahead of you and stopped. He didn't turn around. He didn't talk. He just twitched and ticked. And then continued walking.

"I-Its j-just do-wn he-re."

You just started your walking again and followed him.

_Looks like you were more than one type of mask. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did then leave a little heart and comment! I love hearing your favorite parts of the chapter, or even suggestions for my type of writing! Anyway have a wonderful day!


	7. Dr. Smiley And Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) and Toby have made their way to Dr. S for a nice little checkup. Is she okay? And is there someone new now to worry about now? Who is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not gonna lie, the next 2 chapters are gonna end up being a bit cheesy...but until the cheese is over I hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

You had stepped into the small cement room in the basement of the huge house. Manor? Mansion? Who knew.

Once you walked in you looked around. There was a long counter with all sorts of surgery items and medicines and things like that, with cabinets underneath of god knows only what.

The room itself was completely grey cement with blood splatters decorating the wall like tiny pieces of confetti. There was an operating table, and a little pushable metal item cart with a top and bottom layer. The bottom layer had jars of what you assumed where human intestines and tried not to look at them as you felt sick.

"D-Dr. S." Toby said sternly. The twitching boy had leaned himself up against the wall with his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt.

"Ah, Ticci Toby." He had glanced over. His black hair getting in his eyes, and the smile covered mouth mask muddling his voice a bit. "And you must be the problem girl." He said breathing in through his nose a bit. He put on some latex gloves and motioned for you to sit on the table.

Your heart was pounding and you slowly walked over and went to sit on the table. It was...clean? Surprisingly. You got up and sat down.

"Lest headedness? Dizziness? Headaches? Voices? Split personalities? Different gender personas? Insanity?" He asked with a clipboard.

"N-no?" You tilted your head. He walked over and pushed some hair out of his eyes.

"Arms." He demanded. You reached out your arms and he examined them. "These seem fine...nothing major here...cuts a bruises...," He moved your arm and looked at the mark Masky left on you. "Masky."

You sat there uncomfortably as this guy examined you. Toby in the background twitching every once in a while. He was silent. But watched. With his goggles up and mouth guard down.

"U-um...," You said quietly.

"Speak up." He said writing something down on the clipboard.

"What's....this black stuff.. Under my nails...," You asked quietly.

He aggressively grabbed your hand and took a good look at it. Then squinted and looked back up at you.

"You really don't remember do you? Memory loss is new. Ill have to take a look at your head." You just sat there looking uncomfortable. "Its **_his _**blood."

"W-wait-! You mean I-?"

"Yes. Now hush." He said. And after a while he glanced up at you. "You need to take your shirt off." You noticed Toby stiffen up behind you. And you yourself wrapped your arms around your body. "Oh come on. You have a bra on." The murderous doctor said with his head tilted to the side and an annoyed sound in his voice.

You went quiet and it took a minute but you put your hands on the bottom of your shirt and pulled it up over your head. Toby looked away and you felt shy. Self conscious. And scared.

Dr. Smiley just rolled his eyes and put his hands on your torso. You gasped both because it hurt and because his hands were freezing cold. Almost dead on your warm stomach.

Toby jumped forward and pulled out a hatchet on the doctor that had his hand on your torso. It was fast. You barely blinked before it happened.

"Calm down lover-boy," He hissed. "In only checking the tendril bruise."

Toby had twitched a bit violently and looked up at you. Your eyes were wide and your breathing was quick. He knew it was fast because of your chest heaving up and down fast and deep....not that he was..._trying _to look there. Just that it was so exposed. He backed off when he saw you looking nervous and stood against the wall again.

**\---**

You were examined and given some medication. You now had a bandage on under your shirt. And you left the..."examination" room with Toby.

"...you were fast...," You said almost in a haze.

"...I-I th-thought h-he was hu-rting y-you." He said. He twitched and looked over at you.

You just nodded in silence and he walked not only out of the basement. But out of the mansion. He walked through the woods with you mostly in silence until you made it to your house. Luckily it was Saturday and your brother had day care and your parents worked. It was one of your few days off.

"...this may be a stupid question to ask but-....what now?"

Toby stood in front of your house with you and remained silent for a moment. It was heavy silence. Not light. But awkward anxiety inducing silence.

"N-now...y-you are we-lcome to th-the ho-use a-anyt-time with-out any-one bo-thering yo-u....hope-fully." He said putting his hand on your face.

You put your hand over his and shut your eyes for a moment.

"But I'm not safe...is there any way I can...text you or something...," You said softly.

He went quiet thinking again.

"Y-yeah...J-just...," He looked down and thought for a moment. "G-give m-me your ph-phone num-ber."

You quickly nodded and ran up to your room and wrote it down on a piece of paper. You went to go back downstairs to give it to him, but he was in your window by the time you turned to do so. You jumped a bit and chuckled from it.

"You gotta start knocking." You opened the window and handed him the piece of paper.

"I-Ill ke-ep that i-in m-mind." He took the paper from you. "I-I ne-ed to g-go...I-Ill te-xt y-you." He leaned forward quickly pulling down his mouth guard and kissing your forehead. He slipped it back on and jumped down and back into the woods. You sighed watching him.

**\---**

Toby ran fast through the woods and found his way into a store with cell phones. He stole one and got away, running back to the mansion.

**\--- **

"Why the sudden need for a phone?" BEN chuckled hacking into the system on the phone so Toby could use it.

"N-none of y-your bus-business." Toby had his arms crossed. The Link looking boy finally handed him back the phone and Toby put your number in.

'_Hey, its me." _

He texted.

**\--- **

You smiled softly and looked at the phone.

'_Hey,' _

You pushed your face into your pillow on your bed and blushed.

**\--- **

"UGH!" They yelled. The photo of your face on the wall of their bedroom.

A knife went zipping through the air right onto your forehead on the photo.

"Bitch." The voice whispered.

Anothe knife zipped through the air and hit the photo right on your nose.

_'Im gonna kill her.' _They thought.


	8. Movie Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After time had passed you felt a bit more comfortable with wanting to see Toby. Though a strange someone has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I apologize for not updating in a while! With the holidays and everything else I had just been so busy. I was debating weather or not to actually post these next few chapters because I found them to be cheesy and maybe not the style this story had been set in...but hang on for another 2-3 chapters and something interesting will happen again ;) Enjoy!

_'Do you want to hang out tonight? My brother is visiting my grandmother. And my mom is away. My dad...who knows? But we can watch a movie downstairs.' _

You texted the murderous twitching boy.

_'Im babysitting tonight.'_ He replied.

You chuckled. You thought it was cute, the way he had to 'babysit' his peers. He called it babysitting for a specific reason. Kids aged from all the way down to 6 all the way up to over 100, yet some still acted like children. Then you thought for a moment...A dangerous thought...

_'What if...I came over?'_

The message was hard for you to send. You didn't know what his reaction would be. So you typed. And erased. Then typed. Then erased. Then finally just buckled down and sent the message.

You saw that he had seen the message. About 3 minutes had passed until he replied. Those 3 minutes were filled with a bit of anxiety and some nervous pacing around your room.

_'I would prefer if you didn't. But I have a feeling you're going to anyway.' _

You chuckled. How did he know you so well? Even after only about a month.

_'Your right about that...now...how to I get there?' _

That was something you had on your mind. Was the mansion just in your back yard? Was it deep in the woods? Did it move on its own? You had no idea. But never bothered to type a text to ask.

_'It will find you before you find it. Just take a walk in the woods.' _

You smiled and put on a zip up sweatshirt and some leggings. And some converse sneakers. **(If you don't like the outfit feel free to change it.) **

You walked through the woods with your phone in hand. You smiled a bit and held your head down in your phone as you walked. Just so in case anyone saw you, you just looked like a distracted teenager on her phone.

\---

After a while of walking and listening to music from your phone, you stopped and when you finally looked up you saw it. The house that scared you when you first were brought there. You looked at it and bit your lower lip. Your heart started pounding and your breathing got heavy.

_'Calm down (Y/n).'_ You coaxed yourself. The anxiety was there and it was fresh. But you had to control yourself

You looked down at your phone to ease your stress but your music suddenly stoped. And your phone glitched out.

"O-okay....bit weird." You said quietly. Cleverbot popped up. You knew what that meant and had the phone in your hand with a strange look.

_'Come in princess. We don't bite~. Not ALL of us anyway.'_ It typed. You took a deep breath and walked up to the door. You pushed it open and looked around.

Some people looked over at you. Others didn't. But it wasn't as hostile as the first time you were there. But you had remembered something- you got their boss to bleed.

You walked in and you felt someone touch your shoulder. You knew who it was. You were used to the little twitch of his hand.

"Hey," You said softly.

"H-hey. Y-you still u-up for a m-movie?" He asked. He looked more relaxed. He didn't have his mouth guard on and his goggles were placed almost messily in his hair.

"Yeah sure...I didn't bring anything...but-" You stopped and looked down at your phone.

"Wh-what?" He asked.

"BEN." You replied.

"...h-have y-you two be-en ta-talking?" He asked confused.

"Not since I was standing outside the door." You chuckled nervously. Toby seemed to roll his eyes.

"L-lets g-go." Toby motioned for the two of you to go into the living area.

Other members of the house sat there. Including BEN, Dark Link, Bloody Painter, and Sadie.

"Welcome back." Sadie said not looking at you.

"...th-thanks?" You replied.

You and Toby had found a little spot to sit next to each other and you snuggled up on the couch.

Jeff and a few others had replaced those originally who sat on the couch. And when the time to chose what movie to watch...of course horror was the anonymous vote.

You tensed up. _'Please don't be a bad one please don't be a bad one.'_ you pleaded. Its not that you didn't like horror movies. It was just the jump scares.

"Annabelle." Dark Link suggested. And everyone liked that idea. Everyone but you. You tensed up and snuggled into your sweatshirt.

The movie started and it wasn't that bad at first. Just kind of creepy. You cringed at a couple scenes. But that was expected.

"So unrealistic." Laughing Jack said walking behind the couch. You gulped. 6 foot clowns. No thanks.

You watched and the first jump scare got you. And got you bad. You sat there. And as soon as it happened your whole body jumped and curled into a ball.

Everyone around and on the couch looked over at you and your whole body tensed. Your face turned pink. You hid in your sweatshirt.

Jeff The Killer laughed. Maniacally. It was poisonous and you didn't like that.

"The new big shot. Scared of a tiny fake doll!" he didn't stop laughing. "She's just a normal human."

Toby said nothing and watched the screen. The movie continued and you sat and watched. Jumping every now and then and hiding in your sweatshirt.

At one point you felt his hand on your shoulder.

"I-its n-not re-al." He said giving you a look.

"Oh no Toby. Now take a look at me in the eye and tell me right now that that could not happen in real life. I mean- have you met BEN? Sally? Laughing Jack?" You crossed your arms and raised your eyebrow.

"I-I me-ant no-t to y-you." He seemed a bit amused by your reaction. Especially now since it was just you two, Sally, and BEN who hasn't gotten off the couch.

"Suuuure." You gently nudged him and finished the movie. You stretched and yawned for a moment.

"If your tired just go to sleep." An amused Jeff The Killer said walking by.

"If I do," You yawned again. "I won't wake up."

He raised an eyebrow at you and chuckled.

"I like her....maybe." He took a long look at you before leaving. Going who knows where.

You had seen almost everyone. And talked to them in some shape or form. Or even looked at them at one point. But the one person who you didnt see at all, was Clockwork.

Not that you WANTED to see her. It wasn't exactly on your list to visit her or the hornet boys. **(I'm gonna nickname them that.)** Especially not after what happened a couple days prior.

"I need to go home." You said looking over at Toby. "Victoria and I are supposed to video chat in a couple hours. And I have some chores to get done."

The twitching boy nodded and you said your goodbyes. He walked you out and made sure nobody was watching when he pecked your forehead and sent you on your way.

It had been a pretty good day. Nice. Relaxed. Nothing crazy happened. Though you expected it. You realized now, you were pretty much in the clear with them. Now that you had proved your worth...but what did you even do? You couldn't remember. Memories had come back piece by piece and this is all you had so far.

_You ran through the woods fast. You felt like your legs were going to fall off. You were panting. Everything went black. Then a scream. You had something big and black _ _ **(get your head out of the gutter)** _ _ wrapped around your torso and throwing you to the ground. Black again. You had something cold in your hand. And something warm covering it. Black again. Then you saw Toby. Standing in front of the house light. And you ran. And then black once more. _

You sighed thinking about it. And unlocked the door to your house. You stepped in and it was cold. Which was weird. You remembered leaving on the heat.

Then you heard footsteps.

"Mom? Is that you?" You yelled a bit scared. If she knew you had been out without telling her she would have been mad. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I just-" You stopped. The footsteps stopped. Which was weird for your mother. Whenever she wanted to scold you she would walk up close and yell at you. But she wasn't there.

Your heart was pounding and you didn't know what was going on, so you quickly went into the kitchen and shakily grabbed a steak knife and put it behind your back. You crept around the house until you made it into the living room where you saw someone standing.

"H-hello?" You said. The stutter was non intentional but it took everything you had not to let your voice break.

"...(Y/n)," The voice said. The person turned around to face you. "You finally showed up...any last words."

"...last...words?"

"Yes...because _your time is up_." The clockeyed girl hissed. She planted her foot into the ground. And lunged at you, with her weapon drawn.


	9. A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Clockwork in (Y/n)'s house and lunging attacks at her, some of the others are in the mansion talking about her. But when (Y/n) can't become the same she was when she fought the boss...how is she going to get out of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and next chapter may become a bit cheesy...but just give it until my third update from now and then some more action and real stuff is going to start up. Other than that I hope you enjoy!

"W-woah!" You yelled and jumped out of the way of her knife. You kept dodging mostly every attack she was throwing your way. "I know we-...didn't get along too well- at first....but-...aren't we cool now?" You asked and got cut on the arm. You let out a loud yell and covered the cut with your other arm.

"You may be 'cool' with the others...but not me lover girl." Clockwork lunged at you again. 

_'Why can't I be the way I was back in the woods? How do I fight her?'_ You thought with your eyes glancing around.

"W-what did I do?" You asked holding the steak knife out in front of you

.

The red haired girl just rolled her eyes and used her own weapon to whip yours out of your hand and tried taking another slash at you. This time she got your back while you tried to dodge once more.

You stood there panting and holding the deep cut on your arm. You were frantically looking for something to help you. Then you remembered. You had Toby on your phone.

You turned around the corner for a second and pulled out your phone. Immediately calling Toby and placing the phone down on the floor.

"So cute that you think you can run from someone like me." She was chuckling

.

\---

"Im just saying...someone who was able to beat the big man like me...should not be as...innocent as her." Jeff The Killer said standing in the kitchen. His hoodie covered with blood. He had just gotten back from a little trip.

"Just admit your scared she can take you down." Jane hissed while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Keep your opinion out of this crater face." **(Grease reference intended)**. The smiling boy said stepping in and opening the fridge."W-well sh-shes going t-to be a-around a l-lot mo-re n-now....s-so get used to i-it." Toby said rolling his eyes.

"I mean...I don't mind her personally." BEN had said. The Link looking boy was sitting on the counter as far from the sink as possible munching on some Scooby snacks.

"She still owes me...," Jane said sipping her coffee with her mask pushed to the side. "And she seems to know us well enough to know when she crossed the line. I mean take a look at Masky." Jane had almost cracked a smile.

"Yeah, that just means she knows how disgusting you are under that mask of yours." Jeff said chuckling. Jane turned and was about to throw her coffee at him when Toby cleared his throat to get their attention.

The twitching boy was about to say for them to cool down before a fight broke out. But his phone rang. Which was odd. He never got a call from you. Ever. Well...not until now.

"Its her." BEN said. "I wonder what she wants. She said she was busy." Toby was about to question him but decided your call was more important. He slid the little bubble on the phone and put his phone up to his head."H-hello?" He asked. And when it was all quiet he assumed that it was a butt dial. But then heard something he didn't really like.

_"So cute you think that you can run from someone like me." _

\---

"Listen," You said with a shakey voice. "I don't know what I did to you, b-but lets just talk this out like teenagers?" You asked with a desperate look on your face.

"Strike one, nice and deep on your arm. Strike two, shallow on your back. Strike three, will be right into your stomach." She laughed and lunged.

You threw yourself to the ground and out of the way.

"St-stop!" You yelled.

"Ahaha! I love it! The sound of terror in your voice! The tremble in your voice and body! The knowing that your going to die from my knife cutting into you." She walked forward.

"Ahem-," A somewhat familiar voice sounded behind the both of you. The television was all static. And a video game character stood there with his head tilted and his eyes dripping blood onto your carpet in the living room.

"BEN-," Clockwork said turning around. "I'm busy. Come back when she's in bits." The clock eyed girl said spinning her knife in her hand.

"I would- but Toby ain't so happy with you right now." He said with a smug look. "He wants you back...now." The last word was said almost with a sound of static in it.

The girl rolled her eye and put the knife back in its holster.

"This isn't over." She said grabbing your shirt collar and throwing you down

.

You landed with a thud and watched as she angrily stormed out of your house. You let out a tiny sigh and held your arm.

"We just got you all patched up...and now look at you....your just a beacon of death." The video game character laughed and squatted down. He handed you a small bottle with some red liquid. It was glowing. "I recommend you thank your boyfriend and hang up."

Your eyes widened and you grabbed your phone.

"Thank you Toby.

"

"J-just d-dont h-hesitate n-next ti-me."

"Of course." You said and hung up.

"Don't worry," BEN said. "Its just a-,"

"Healing potion." You finished for him. "Its...safe for me? I won't like...get a bug...or something." You asked a bit nervous.

"Nope...your good." He laughed. You sat there and drank it down. Your cuts covered themselves in pixilated ways. "You might be wondering why I didn't give you one of these when you came out of the forest.

"

"Because this is from Elder Scrolls. And its a bit harder to make in that game but more effective." You replied. "Its a healing potion." You looked up and saw he was giving you a look. "What?...I play sometimes." You shrugged.

He just chuckled.

"If you plan on staying, then don't stand on the carpet. Your getting blood everywhere." You commented.

He just looked down at the mess he made and jumped himself back onto the television screen. Now he was two dimensional. A bit creepier that way.

"Thank you." You laughed

.

"Yeah no problem. You better get that cleaned up." He said before the TV shut off.

You just started cleaning everything up. It took a little while but it was finally done. You wiped your forehead and continued on with your day like normal. Though you couldn't get it out of your head. Why was she mad at you.

\--- 

"Y-your sa-ying th-that you j-just did i-it be-cause she k-kicked y-you?" Toby said with his arms crossed.

"Well, yeah....I wanted to see what she was all about. What's so special about her. I didn't see anything worth saving in that stupid girl." She also had her arms crossed but her hip out to one side

.

"Y-your to sta-y in th-this ho-use f-for th-three days." He said and twitched.

"That's not fair!" She yelled and took a step closer to him.

"Ta-talk to th-the b-big boss i-if your un-happy. Sh-shes o-one of u-us now wh-ether you l-like it or n-not." He said turning around about to walk away.

"She isn't marked? Does she have her own name? Outfit? Did she go through her...first." She said smugly

.

"N-no b-but-"

"But nothing...she's almost one of us...meaning...she is still up for grabs." She remarked.

The girl walked away leaving the brown haired boy in a tough position. It had been a few days since you came out of the woods. And things officially needed to be done. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Sending you a text message.

_'This weekend. Meet me here. We have some stuff to do._

_'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Im not the best at writing certain things but I'm super happy a lot of you have liked this story! Trust me I am writing a lot and it gets VERY intense...So stick around!


	10. A Secret And Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the fight having ended thanks to a favor, (Y/n) is left to wonder what she had ever done to Clockwork to make her so upset. Upon learning a new secret and confronting her attacker, Toby, Masky, and Hoodie, pull ( Y/n) aside to tell her something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update?? So soon?? I think so! Enjoy!

The weekend had since rolled around since you got the strange text message and attacked by Clockwork. You decided that before anything you wanted to confront her. You needed to know why she hated you so much. Ever since you had been dragged through the doors of that mansion 2 weeks ago, she had been the only one to not...be okay...with you.

You sighed and got on a nice outfit. Nothing too fancy. But not slobby. And you had your hair done back so it wasn't in your face. And soon had made your way through the woods. With your phone in your pocket and your head held high. You were ready to confront the one eyed girl.

You stepped in. And got the normal side glances. But something felt different. You felt...weird. Now the glances were with meaning. Now people had something to look forward to for today. And you were just that thing.

"(Y/n)," Sally said.

"Ah Sally.. Just the person I was looking for." You pulled out of your pocket, a small crunch bar. "I told you I would get you a candy bar."

Her smile went from almost nothing to wide and bright. She held the chocolate in her hand and ripped it open and started to munch on it.

"Sally, who gave you that?" Masky had asked. His mask was pushed to the side, his whole face in view. "Oh...its you," He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"I promised her the candy." You said softly. Trying at least a bit to appease the angry man in front of you.

Masky had just scoffed and crossed his arms and went on with whatever he planned to do before you had gotten there. Walking through the house was a bit easy. But finding Clockwork...and talking to her...would be...difficult. And you knew that.

You wandered around while waiting for Toby. But hoped that he wouldn't return for a while, just so that you and her could have a nice conversation. You heard something behind you and turned around a bit quickly.

"Jane...," You said calming down a bit

.

"What are you doing up here? This is where our rooms are." She stated. Not so much in a caring tone. Just more curious.

"I came to see Clockwork...,"

"Even more dangerous."

"I wanted to apologize for whatever I did to her. I don't want to make her hate me for something dumb I might have did or said." You said pushing your lips to the side and looking down the hallway.

Jane went quiet. And debated with herself for a few moments.

"There is no apologizing for what you did," She said. "Not until...you heard the full story." You looked over at her confused. But she already found herself a spot on the wall to lean up against as she spoke to you.

"The night Clockwork killed her family, was the best night of her life. Her brother, who raped her almost every day, dead. The abusive alcoholic father she had, dead. The uncaring mother, dead. But now, she was being hunted by the police. Of course they were following her. But what would she do? What _could_ she do? She didn't want to end up in jail. So she ran. Straight into the woods. To hide of course. And while there, a recruiter was sent out. Toby, was sent out. Sent to bring her home with him and give her a place to stay, and food to eat with open arms. And accept her. The only person who had done that for years. So obviously after that...," Jane trailed off a bit

.

"She developed feelings for him." You finished. A wave of guilt washed over you. "She likes him...she feels-...jealous...because I-,"

"Your the random girl Toby decided to spare. And now your the talk of the house." Jane said standing up straight. She walked over and looked at you. You looked into the black eye sockets of her mask. "You go to her room. Then you probably have a death wish." She turned away. "But...her room is on the left four doors down."

You looked down the hallway and sighed. _'I should go talk to her shouldn't I.'_ You thought. You hugged yourself. _'Wouldn't she be better for him? She has known him longer. And she seems like his type.'_ Doubtful thoughts filled your head. You walked up to the door that Jane said. And you gently knocked on the door. "Clockwork?

"

\---

Toby sighed and rubbed his forehead. It had been...a long day. And he didn't realize it was about to get longer.

"Your girlfriend already got here." BEN said from the other room.

"O-oh? Wh-ere is sh-she?" The twitching brunette asked with a big stretched.

"Last I saw she was talking to Jane in the hallway." He said with a cup of soda and bag of chips. Probably getting ready to spend a couple hours in his room on Breath Of The Wild...or...actually in it.

Toby nodded and decided to go take a shower to wash the blood of his hands. Literally. So he headed to the bathroom that was shared between him and the Hornet twins. Most of the bathrooms in the house were big enough to fit up to 4 peoples things in it. So those in the house shared a bathroom.

He turned on the water and stepped in.

_'...Why did she come earlier than me?' _He wondered.

\---

"Go away. Lover girl. You already got me into trouble." Clockwork hissed behind the door.

You sighed.

"Listen...I know...you like him-,"

"AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN THAT?!" Her voice boomed.

"Nowhere important. What's important is that I-...I'm in your way...and...I agree with you." There was silence for a while before you spoke again. "As much as it hurts me to say....you would be better for him...I'm not a killer...I don't hurt people. I-," You sighed. "I just want him happy and what's best for him." You closed your eyes and looked down. You heard the door open to the room. You looked up at the one eyed girl.

"Listen up," She hissed. "Your nothing but a stupid worthless weak little human." She pushed her finger into your collarbone. And it hurt. "And nothing you say will make me hate you any less than I do." Her eye narrowed. "Your just a phase." **(Steven Universe reference? Yes.) **

You looked at her finger that was placed on your chest. _'Nothing you say will make me hate you any less than I do.' _The words played in your mind a couple of times. You were thinking. And she could see that you were. Hence the reason she kept herself there instead of storming away.

"What did I ever do to you?" You looked up at her. "You know those bullies that made fun of you for how you acted and what you liked without even getting to know you?"

"Dont pull this backstory shit on m-!" She started to yell, but soon you got confident and stood up to her.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LET ME FINISH!" You yelled at her and slapped her hand off your chest. "-Your doing that to me! You took one look at me and decided you hated me! Everything that your standing to kill- is what your turning into!" Now you put your own finger on her collar bone. "Start acting like a normal being and get off your high horse!" With that you turned and walked away.

All the shouting had caught the attention of a certain smiley faced boy standing around the corner.

"Okay-," Jeff said with his hands in his pockets. "Now I _know _that I like her." He laughed.

**\--- **

You went back downstairs to the common living area and stepped in. Nobody was there. That was odd. You decided to look around a bit more.

Your hand glided along the wall as you walked around. You were so busy focused on everything around you, you didnt notice that you were about to walk right into someone.

You felt your front collide with something and it took you a moment before you realized it was a person. Before even looking up to see who it was you started to apologize.

"Oh I'm sorry I should have been paying attention-," You finally looked up. The beady orange eyes on the mask contrasted in such a creepy way that you didnt like. "Hoodie...," You finished. Your body was a bit tense.

The silent killer just placed his hand on your shoulder. Gently. Surprisingly. And gently pushed you aside so he could walk by. It was anything but rude. You just assumed that since he didn't talk that was the nicest way he could have told you to move.

"Oh...you again." Masky had rolled his eyes, still with his mask pushed aside. "We were just looking for you."

"I'm flattered really." You said a bit sarcastically.

"Y-you sh-should w-watch your to-ne aro-und him." Toby said. You turned and saw him. His hair still a bit wet from the shower.

"Your being serious?" You asked softly. It was hard to tell his emotions but you were getting better at telling.

"Y-yes. Th-they are o-on top h-here...S-so d-dont get them m-mad." He said and placed a hand on your shoulder.

"Okay- the first time was _not _my fault." You said to him. But Tobys face looked a bit upset. It wasnt much a difference. But you notices. "I-it was nobodies fault either...just...bad timing." You chuckled a bit.

"I-i gu-guess." He shrugged.

"Enough with the mushy romance shit." Masky said with a cross of his arms. "Its time we tell her."

You looked at Masky then to Hoodie and finally to Toby.

"Tell me what?"-


	12. 4 Things To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) finishes her discussion with Masky, Hoodie, and Toby. A new face appears and introduces themselves. 4 Things to do to survive or die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is going to be short! But don't worry with all the writing I've been doing, longer and juicer chapters will start popping up again.

"You may think you belong here right now. But you dont. Your not one of us until you've done a few things." Masky said with his arms crossed.

"Okay...But...what if I dont _want _to be one of you." You asked.

There was a dead silence. No talking no movement between the three boys. You looked around. _'Why are they being so quiet?'_

"Anyway, first your going to need-," Masky started but you soon cut him off.

"Wait! What happens if I dont _want _to be one of you!" You said a bit louder to draw attention to it.

"Its decided already." Masky said plopping down on the couch next to his silent friend.

"I-if you re-fuse...h-he will k-kill you for s-sure th-this ti-me." Toby said and gripped his hands into fists.

Already with what he thought of as ignorance had gotten you into this mess in the first place. You were dragged in. Beaten and had to fight for your life. Three things the brunette hated had to happen to you. Another chance at loosing you and he would probably break down the worst he ever had in his life. Just the thought-

You placed your hand on Toby's shoulder and felt his anger radiating off him. That was something in this house. You could _always _tell when someone was angry.

"Okay...what do I need to do." You sighed. You didn't want to become one of them. You finally had friends. A brother to care for that your own family wouldn't. And you still had to finish high school.

"First...Your going to need a persona and a look." Masky stretched. Was he getting...comfortable? Around you? Strange.

"A persona and a look...," You said quietly to yourself.

"I can help you with that!" A new voice rang out from behind you. You turned and saw a tall lady in a _very _tight nurses outfit.

"Nurse Ann." You mumbled to yourself going through your mental checklist and checking her off as one you met. "I thought you were-," She almost immediately cut you off.

"Fake yes...a lot of people do think that...same goes for Nina the Killer." Nurse Ann shrugged.

"Wait a minute!" You put up your hand to stop everyone around you. "You mean to tell me that boy loving yandere is real?" You shook your head. "Oh her and I are not going to get along." You shook your head.

"Wh-why do you th-think th-at?" Toby asked.

"We are two ends of the opposite pole...she would go absolutely-" You cut yourself off, looked around, and corrected yourself. "She would be a complete disaster if Jeff dated anyone. Wanting them to die and killing them herself. But I on the other hand," You looked at Toby and smiled softly. "Couldn't care who Toby was with...I would only care if he was happy." You tried to reference to Clockwork by it. But Toby held no emotion.

"And if he wasn't happy?" Nurse Ann kind of said quietly and in a teasing voice.

You stopped for a moment a flash of what happened in the woods.

_You looked up and all around. The woods were empty and your heart was pounding. You already were covered with bruises and your entire body hurt. You got up and tripped over something on the ground. You caught yourself with your hands. One empty. One with some papers. You looked down and used your empty hand to pick it up...a hatchet. _

"Then I couldn't do anything about it. I'd be bummed but I wouldn't kill for him." You shook your head.

The other three in the room had a strange expression on their face as you spoke. Was it something you said?

"Anyway, back to the original conversation," Masky rubbed his face annoyed and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and took a deep breath. Obviously upset and trying to keep himself under his own grip. "A persona. A look. A first victim...then you will be marked."

"Marked?" You moved your head to Toby.

"Each of us had a...'mark' so to say. So we know what side we belong to." Nurse Ann chipped in leaning over the couch.

"But wasn't Liu the only one who-,"

"I DONT WANT ANYBODY TALKING ABOUT HIM EVER!" A loud voice erupted from behind you. It was Jane. You were shocked and didn't know how much of a...demon she could sound like. Nurse Ann rose up her hands defensively.

"It wasn't me." She remarked. Jane stormed over and grabbed you by your shirt collar.

"Silence about him." She let go and walked off. You blinked a couple times.

"What the-," You started but Masky held his hand up to make you stay silent.

"She only tells people she trusts...she and Jeffery were the ones who got us through that...," Masky hated saying that those two were useful at all. But had to admit to what had actually happened.

"...all I know...is Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide showed up one day out of the blue here...," You started. "He came in...everyone welcomed them both into the house...only to be betrayed by-" Toby's hand clasped over your mouth quickly and with strength.

"D-do NOT s-say it." He said. In a lower tone. Not dangerous, not threatening, but low and a bit caring if you could hint it in his voice.

"...how did you know that?" Masky asked sitting forward with the cigarette burning in his mouth.

"If I told you...," You shook your head. "You'd think I'm weird."

He raised his eyebrow at you. You also watched as Hoodie's mask shifted more in your direction. You felt Toby twitch next to you and a scoff from Nurse Ann. You sighed and looked down.

"I think...BEN has helped me with learning about you all...," You looked up. "The website I got all of your backgrounds on...it had a strange malfunction...and added a few new stories to them...,"

"I-it wou-ld m-make sense...," Toby shook his head and crossed his arms knowing how BEN had been one of the first people to actually not mind you being around.

"Training will begin tomorrow in that room over there." Masky stood up and pointed to a room you hadn't been in since coming to the house.

"I have school tomorrow." You said and crossed your arms. "And a house to clean. And a brother to watch."

"Do you want to live?" He threatened. You looked at Toby who was looking at Masky.

"...I will start at 9:30 each night and go until 12...I still need sleep...Im still human." You said.

_'Not for long,'_ Nurse Ann thought to herself.


	13. The First Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) starts off her training. Learning things about fighting and exploiting people's weaknesses. And while all is fine in that aspect, Masky, Hoodie, and Toby come across something a bit strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! I'm so excited to finally have these next few chapters done! I just need to polish them up and they will be perfect to publish!

The day at school felt agonizingly slow. The seconds felt like minutes. The minutes like hours. The hours like days. You sighed and put your head into your hand looking down at the English classwork you had been given.

"Whats wrong?" Victoria asked. She already was halfway done with her packet while you just finished the first page.

"Nothing...just thinking." You replied and went on doing the work.

The day ended after what felt like forever. When you got home you changed into a pair of leggings. A sports bra. And a workout shirt. **(Your choice of color and style)** You helped your brother off the bus. Got him a snack. And started making dinner.

"And where do you think _your _going?" Your mother had asked as she glanced up and down at your appearance.

"No where...just gonna do some exercise before bed." You replied. A pretty...normal response. She just shook her head and continued to eat.

Soon after dinner you found yourself doing homework in your room. Math first to get it out of the way. Then English. Then science. And anything else your teachers so _graciously _wanted to bestow on you that day.

You looked at the clock at saw that it was only 8 o'clock when you finished. So with a small hum as if agreeing with yourself. You set an alarm on your phone for 9:00 so you could get an hour long nap in before 'training'.

The hour had passed. Your phone rang and you had sat up yawning. You looked around and sighed. You brushed your hair and got yourself ready for training.

_'You ready yet?' _

You looked down at your phone. '_what a weird text,_" You thought not having recognized the number.

_'Who are you?'_ You had typed out and looked out your window in hopes it wasn't a stalker.

_'You know who I am princess.' _The number responded.

"Princess?" You said aloud and thought for a moment. "BEN," You said and looked back down at your phone.

By now the mysterious number had disappeared and your school laptop/tablet had started glitching out. You saw one hand emerge. Then a head. A torso. And finally a pair of legs that all stood in front of you. It didn't really scare you considering he had done that before but from your TV to help save your life.

"Hey Princess." He said with a smirk and his arms crossed.

"Hi BEN," You replied and tilted your head. "Why are you in my room?" You questioned.

"Because your first training session is with me...and I'm gonna give myself a home field advantage."

"That doesn't seem fair." You pointed out.

"No fight ever is." He had his hands out for some reason. You looked down to see that he was catching the blood that fell from his eyes before it touched your carpet.

"Thank you." You smiled a bit.

"Anytime princess." He stepped back into the computer/tablet and reached his hand out for you to grab it.

You stopped. You looked at his hand. Then your room. Then the computer. And back to his hand.

"Um...is this gonna be safe?" You asked gently grabbing his hand.

"Hopefully." He smirked and pulled you in.

You got so dizzy and nauseous. There was a world of binary code just zipping around you making you very dizzy.

Then everything stopped and you heard really soft music. You opened your eyes and looked around.

"Woah...this is-," You paused.

"Breath of the Wild." He chuckled. He let go of your hand and showed you around the training area a bit. Just a grassy field with nothing but a couple trees and rocks.

"Its so...beautiful." You smiled and looked around even more.

"I know right...and people wonder why I spend most of my time here." He commented and just stood there. "Anyway...Im gonna be helping you with hand to hand combat. No weapons. Just some basics...each time you meet with someone the first day will just be sort of like training and the next day will be like a boss battle. To win all ya gotta do is keep em down on the ground for at least five seconds. In a real battle that would be enough time to grab something to kill them with."

You nodded slowly and understood. You looked up at BEN.

"And if I dont win?" You had a feeling that each time you beat someone the next one would just be a lot harder.

"If you dont win, the next day you will battle again and again until you do win. Or until your time is up...or...of course...if you get badly injured. But thats why Im here with ya now." He gave you a thumbs up and stood still. "Ready?"

"Lets do it." You said. You pressed your feet into the dirt under you to give yourself a steady stance.

"Already your doing what a lot of people would do wrong. Know your opponent." He said and glitched behind you pushing you onto the ground. "I have home field advantage...use that. Again."

You stood back up and nodded wiping yourself off. This time standing kind of light on your feet. You watched him disappear behind you and show up next to you. You thought he was gonna be behind you so you turned that way, only to be pushed onto the ground from your side.

"You didn't expect me to do the same thing twice? Did you?" He chuckled.

You got up embarrassed.

"W-whatever...," You thought for a moment and looked around. '_Home field advantage huh?' _You thought to yourself.

"What are you thinking princess?" BEN asked going back to his original position.

"Nothing." You replied and stood as you did before.

This time when he glitched out from in front of you, you ran in that direction. And you kept running. Then he glitched in front of you. You wouldn't lie. It did startle you, but you thought fast and dodged to the side so he couldn't grab you.

"You can't run forever!" He yelled.

"Not trying to!" You yelled back and kept going until you found it.

_ A stream. _

You jumped into the cold water and swam to the middle of it. BEN who was chasing after you stopped and stood a good couple yards away.

"Thats a dirty trick!" He yelled. You smirked and shrugged.

"Home field advantage my ass!" You yelled back and chuckled. You grabbed one of the villagers buckets that was nearby and filled it up. You stepped out of the water and walked over to BEN. "Lay on the ground for 5 seconds and I wont splash you with this."

You had never actually seen or imagined BEN to be this scared of water. At all. But he quickly did as you said and you dumped the water back into the stream.

"Look-," You said wanting to break the silence. " BEN I'm so-,"

"Dont be. Thats exactly how you win a fight...with either brute force. Or exploiting a weakness." He offered you a smile. "Now come on. We have some hand to hand combat to work on. Dont worry...I won't cheat this time."

You had chuckled and followed him back to his original area for training. And you both worked on fighting for a while.

**\---**

"The hell?" Masky said.

"W-whats u-up?" Toby said walking over.

Currently the three boys were out on some unknown mission. They were in the woods of a random town unknown to them to look around.

When Toby had come over he saw a burning footprint in the ground. But just...one.

"Hoodie." Masky said. "Grab a camera and get a picture of this...I have a bad feeling."

"A-as d-do I." Toby said. Masky just looked up at him. Under his mask he looked angry. But with it he looked stoic.

"Just remember Toby. All these things we have been finding...started ever since your little girlfriend beat the boss."

Toby looked down at his hatched that he held in his hand and gripped it tight.

_"I-I know." _


	14. Paranoia, A New Look, A Kiss, And A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to (Y/n) on the way to the mansion. While Masky, Hoodie, and Toby go out to see if anything really did happen, (Y/n) gets a new look. Once all three boys find nothing everything seems to be alright, but when the mysterious voice appears again, a new enemy is announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so originally I planned this whole big section you are about to read to be two separate chapters, but I realized I have so many chapters and I feel like I'm not getting anywhere I want to go, Im just gonna spoil you guys with this really looooong chapter. So I'm sorry if it's a bit too long. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

The week had ended after you and BEN trained. BEN had come and gone. Sadie then trained you for a bit, which actually helped boost your relationship with her, and ended the week with Bloody Painter. Helen, as is his given name, was actually probably the most hard on you other than the other two who trained with you earlier.

Other than that it was Friday. Other than the time BEN took you into Breath of The Wild to train, the other two kept you in the mansion in the room that Masky had pointed out before. It was basically a big ball room that gave you enough room to run and jump.

You left your house with your normal school clothes and a bag to change into your training clothes. You had been a bit early considering it was Friday. Your mother and father were out and your brother was with his grandmother. So you were alone.

You heard a rustle in the leaves behind you and you turned around. You knew you were almost to the mansion now. So maybe...someone was trying to scare you?

"Haha, real funny guys!" You yelled. And the woods were silent and empty. You waited a minute before yelling again. "You guys always thinking you can scare me...well ah! I'm so scared!" You kept looking around. And when you finally turned back around. You heard it again.

You walked at a normal pace at first. But soon you heard whatever was behind you. It rustled in the leaves. And it let out this horrible cry. You tensed up. _'That didn't sound like __seedeater__...or smiley dog...," _You thought. And soon started walking faster. Whatever was behind you started going faster as well.

Now you were running through the woods. The mansion in your line of sight. You kept running. You didn't know how fast you were going but it felt like your feet were lifting off the ground. You jumped up the stairs and slammed the door open. You shut it behind you hard earning looks from the whole house and you slid down to your knees on the floor panting and out of breath.

"Woah...what's up with you?" Jeff said walking by, he kind of enjoyed the panicked look in your eyes.

"Something is out there! And it was chasing me!" You yelled and slid your hands through your hair.

Your yelling caught the attention of not only the big three, but also anyone else who was interested to listen. Your heart was pounding and your legs hurt from running. You were out of breath and shook your head.

"W-woah...r-relax...," Toby said and helped you stand up. "Wh-what hap-pened?" You took a few breaths.

"I was on my way over here and I heard something follow me so I just assumed that one of you wanted to creep me out or something...but then it started chasing me all the way here and- wait...why didnt it...come to the door?" You paused and looked out the window.

"Y-your prob-ably j-just para-noid." Toby said.

"Im not! It happened! It let out this horrible cry! It didnt sound like Seedeater...or Smiley Dog...or anything like that...It just sounded....Demonic!" You threw your hands up and sighed.

Soon a static wave crashed through the heads of all who listened. You covered your ears and held in your yell. The big boss wanted to see them. But he really didn't have to announce it to the whole room. You opened your eyes with your head pounding.

"Th-the girls we-re go-nna help p-pick a-an out-fit f-for yo-u to-day w-with so-me guys. Relax a-and do th-that. We'-ll loo-k ar-around the a-area for any-thing. Ok-ay?" He asked putting his hand on your shoulder. You nodded your head and took a couple deep breaths.

"Okay...," You looked up at his brown eyes uncovered by the goggles placed on his head. His mouth guard now like a scarf around his neck. You felt your cheeks heat up and you glanced away from him. "You should go...before you get into trouble."

Toby had just nodded and quickly caught up to his colleagues and shoved his hands into his pockets and kept walking with them. You sighed and rubbed your temples. Then you felt a light tap on your shoulder. You turned around. Standing behind you was Jane, Ann, Sally, Sadie, Helen, The Puppeteer, and Eyeless Jack. The three boys were dragged into it by Sally who wanted to have a sort of 'Fashion Show.'

They had bags and bags of clothes that you had assumed that they had stolen from a store. You rummaged through everything. Clockwork at one point walked past you all but didn't look over or say anything. You sighed and felt a hand on your shoulder. EJ?

"Don't worry about her." He said. His voice was deep and almost like a hiss from under his mask. "She is just jealous. And Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned." You chuckled a bit. He was surprisingly funny.

You went on. Going in and out from outfit after outfit.

"Make it pink and sparkly!" Sally yelled.

"No no! Add stitches! And make it a bit more sexy!" Ann budged in.

"No. (Y/n) you want something to cover your arms." Sadie said. "So you don' t get cut."

"Make sure its a bit flowy. You want to be able to move." Jane pitched in.

"I disagree. It should be tight so it looks good and so that it doesn't get ripped." Ann said shaking her head and putting her hand in her hip.

"Wear what _you _want. Its your body." Helen said board. The other two boys in the room agreed just wanting it to be over. But Sally insisted they say. And she was like a daughter to the boss. So anyone who made her upset would have to answer to him.

"Guys-," you cut in. "I think...I found it."

**\---**

The three boys stepped into the tall office of their boss. The three looking up respectfully at the non-existent face of the man in the tuxedo.

**_"Something is wrong." _**He started 'speaking'. **_"I have a strong feeling that our dimension now has a small tear in it." _**

The three boys tensed up and Toby started twitching a bit more than what was normal for him.

"A _tear?_" Masky said in a bit more of an urgent voice than his normal one. "Only one person we know can do that and we made sure he can't do that again! How the hell did he-" A tendril lifted up to signal silence which then filled the room.

"(Y-y/n) said s-he was b-being foll-owed." Toby said.

"Your little girlfriend has _nothing _to do with this! Get her out of your mind for a single moment-!" Masky was almost yelling at him but another tendril rose.

** _ " If the girl states that she was being followed and everyone here knows that nobody went out today...it raises suspicion _ ** ** _ . The three of you will go out and check the area for tracks of anything that is not ours."  _ **

The three boys responded with a 'Yes Sir.' And left the boss in his office.

They went out and searched everywhere. Every little nook and cranny. But nothing was found. No sign of anyone ever being there but their own.

"N- nothing...," Toby said quietly.

"...Its not that I _don't _believe she was being followed...But- Something about this...," Masky lit a cigarette and shook his head. "Doesn't make sense." Hoodie and Toby both nodded a bit. "Lets go back and tell him what we found."

"Wh-which was no-thing." Toby added on.

The boys walked in and past the living room where the girls were surrounding you. Blocking you from Toby's line of sight. This caused him to pause and look over in the general area.

"I like it." Jane nodded.

"Its very you." Sadie agreed.

"I still think it needs some pink!" Sally said and puffed. You chuckled at all of them.

"C-an I-I see?" Toby asked stepping forward.

"Yes! You need to see your belle all dressed up!" Ann clapped her hands. The girls all stepped aside to reveal your new...well...you.

**(Please feel free to make the outfit whatever you would like. This is just what I 'made' and one that I thought would suit the story the best.) **Starting from the bottom you had black and white high top converse, some tight black ripped high waisted skinny jeans, a tight curve hugging dark grey T-shirt, and a dark green jean jacket that had a dark grey hood. To cover your face you had on a medical mask like Dr. S, but yours had a big X in the middle of it. Your hair was pulled back tight and you pulled the mask down to under your chin.

Toby just stood there. Utterly enchanted.

"Y-you lo-ok...," He shook his head and twitched. "Bea-tuti-ful." He couldn't take his eyes off you.

"Oh," you pushed some hair behind your ear and your cheeks flushed. "Thank you...," You looked down and smiled.

Toby thought it was the cutest thing when you looked down and pushed hair behind your ear. You did it every once in a while. But the way you did it made his non-beating heart feel...something.

"Lets _go._" Masky said grabbing the brunettes arm and dragging him off.

Soon the girls disbanded and your new look was finished. You looked in the mirror and enjoyed how it was so you.

"Now I just need a name...," You said thoughtfully.

**\---**

A dark chuckle had just come from the outer perimeter of the mansion grounds. There a mysterious figure stood with hands in their pockets.

"She is very interesting...," One voice said. It sounded normal. Smooth and a bit deep.

**"I don't like her...yet." **Another voice said. This one more gruff and scratchy.

"At least give her a chance. You can't-"

**"Judge a book by its cover...Yeah yeah I hear your bullshit." **

A small sigh could be heard. Presumably the deeper one.

"Lets go tell the boss what we saw."

**"You don't wanna stay and see-," **

"No!" There was a pause. "I don't. I've been down that path...or at least tried...but no thanks to you did I fail."

**"Well ** **sooory** **. If you ** ** _really _ ** **want to go...then sure. Lets." **

And with that the mysterious figure somehow disappeared into the night with no trace left behind of them ever being there.

**\---**

After your little incident in the woods, Toby had decided to walk you to and from the mansion himself. And if it wasn't him, then it was usually BEN or Sadie or someone he trusted to keep you safe.

Currently you were changing into your new outfit. You had been training in that rather than the normal clothes you would have worn otherwise. It had been about 2 days since what had happened.

You walked out in everything but your jacket and mask. You smiled a bit at Toby.

"What?" You asked, slipping on your jacket.

"W-we hav-en't spent t-time tog-ether in a wh-while...," He spoke in a normal tone, but something about it made you feel off.

"Yeah...I know. I've been so busy. I'm sorry." You stepped over and wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him. He put his hands on your waist and you felt him twitch from under your grasp. But of course you didn't mind at all. "I'm just trying to do my best here for you." You said quietly into his chest, which was currently where your head was residing.

"F-for me?" He asked curiously and let one of his hands travel up and through your hair.

"Yeah...I don't wanna be one of you...," You paused. Did you really want to admit to him that you wanted to help him? Make sure he was okay? "I don't wanna kill people...I just wanna...help?" You questioned your statement. "No-," You stopped. "I don't know what I want right now...But all I know is for me to be able to stay with you I have to get stronger."

There was a long silence. Toby's hand fell from your hair and he held you tighter, but not too tight, under his grasp. He was always scared that he would be too rough on you. He didn't want to see you in any pain at all. It would kill him even more on the inside if something were to happen to you. He pulled down his mouth guard and pulled up his goggles.

"Y-you a-are alr-eady st-strong." He tilted your head up to his with his hand and leaned down.

You however had no problem with tilting your head up and continuing what he was suggesting. You pulled him closer to you in a gentle way and both your lips connected.

You still found it strange while kissing him that he was so cold. But it contrasted nicely with your own warmth. It was nice, though it was cold, and with the scar on his mouth it made it a bit strange at times, you would just laugh it off sweetly and his insecurities would melt away.

The kiss had gotten deeper now. Your hands slid from his neck slowly down his arms, back up his arms, and finalized themselves on his chest. Though Toby's own hands remained on the lower part of your back, they never moved, they just started gripping into your shirt a bit and rubbing small circles here and there. He took a small step forward. You took a small one back. He took another forward, and you took another back.

This small dance had continued until the back of your legs hit the side of your bed. You stopped and looked up at him. Your chest heaving up and down and your nose and cheeks dusted with a bright pink. He twitched and your hands remained on his chest.

You were just about to grab him and sit down on the bed with him over you...but your phone rang. The sudden noise pulled you out of a romantic trance you had no idea you even had been in. You sighed a bit and moved to grab your phone.

"Sorry." You mouthed to Toby as you pucked up the phone. "Hey...Victoria...what's up?" You asked.

"'_Whats up?! Whats up! Whats up with you! You have barely talked to me in the last two weeks, thats whats up!_" She yelled into the phone. You pulled it away from your head because she was yelling.

"I'm sorry Vicky...Ive just been so busy that I haven't-"

"_Yeah yeah, save your excuses...just come over...I have a project I wanna show you...Im just about done with it._"

You sighed and looked up at Toby almost for permission. He nodded approvingly and you spoke back into the phone.

"Fine...but not for long...I have stuff to do today." You smiled a bit. You were going to get to see your friend.

"_See ya then_!" And she hung up the phone. You however quickly changed back into normal clothes, and started making your way over through the woods.

"C-call me wh-when you le-eave so I c-can es-escort you t-to the ma-nsion." Toby said with his hands in his pockets.

"Toby." You stopped and as did he. "You said it yourself...nothing is out there. Nobody is out there. I will be fine." You started walking again.

"J-just a-as a pro-cau-tion." He said more in an asking tone but still a telling one.

"No. I'm fine." You shook your head and smiled. You reached up and kissed his, not burnt, cheek. "I'll see you later."

\---

You went off into Victoria's house and Toby headed back to his home. He still didn't like it. With that tear in the dimension he really had no idea what to do. He just didn't want anything happening to you.

You however saw this as him seeing you as weak. Because you were paranoid in the woods once, he had to protect you. It was flattering. But also incredibly irritating that he thought you couldn't take care of yourself.

"Your here!" Victoria ran out and hugged you tightly. You hugged her back laughing.

"In the flesh." You said letting go. "Now what's this project all about?" You asked.

She brought you inside and into her room. There on her desk lay hundreds. If not thousands of papers littered everywhere. Then she pulled out one big stack of papers and put it down. You looked and read the cover.

"The Marble Hornets?" You asked looking up at her.

"Yup! You know I wanted to be a story writer...and this is going to be my first movie! Its going to be like Marvel! Where first everyone gets there own separate story, and soon groups have to come together. But I'm starting with them. Then Toby. Then Ann." She looked up at you. "What do you think?"

"I think...Its amazing! This is awesome!" You laughed. "I totally want to help you write one!" You smiled.

"Well I want to get a couple scripts done before I send in my idea to the movie company...You can help me with the next one! Ticci Toby." She said the title with her hands opening up like an arch to the sky. You chuckled at it.

"Why don't instead of just the beginning...we have them already a Pasta...So they narrate their own movie at the beginning and again at the end." You suggested reading through some of it. "And we can start this one off with their Youtube page, clicking on the first video...and then we have Masky talk."

Victoria looked at you in awe and hugged you again.

"Yes!" She yelled which was followed by your laugh.

The night continued with the two of you sharing ideas for the movies and scripts. You talked, drank tea **(or hot coca if you prefer)** and had a great time. It was nice spending time with your friend, especially with all the training and stress and school just pounding into your life.

Unfortunately when the clock struck 9 you decided it was time for you to go to the mansion. You hugged her goodbye saying you had some stuff to get done.

"Just don't be a stranger...Let's hang out on Friday. We don't have school then. Okay?" Victoria said standing at the door.

"That sounds great! Keep writing and email me the scripts and I will comment on them. This is gonna be fun." You chuckled and she nodded. With one last hug and goodbye you slowly became one with the darkness around you, and you heard Victorian shut her front door.

You pulled out your phone and texted Toby.

_"I'm on my way."_

You took your phone and used it as a flashlight as you walked through the woods. It wasn't as scary as you first remembered it to be when you came out by yourself. But now there was something calming about it. The trees. The silence. The gentle breeze. It was beautiful no matter what time of day.

\---

"There she is." The mysterious voice said far enough away that you wouldn't hear.

"**C'mon. Let him go...I wanna see what she will do.**" The other deeper raspier voice was anxious and impatient.

"Fine, I will. I'm curious as well."

\---

The leaves rustled around you and you turned and pointed your phone flashlight in that direction. You looked around and looked at the ground. A knife was planted there. You crouched over and picked it up.

"Wow...this is really nice." You looked at it. It wasn't a kitchen knife. But more of a hunting knife. More fit for killers. You heard the leaves rustle again.

This time when you pointed your flashlight in the direction, you saw it. It was low to the ground with long white limbs and glowing eyes. It was a dirty white color and it moved like a dog. Its hands- no claws were huge and on the ground.

' The rake!' You thought. There was silence. It was dangerous. A low disgusting sound came from what you assumed to be it's mouth. Then...it _lunged_.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking, this is really the only work on my account. What other stories would you guys like to see me write? Feel free to suggest! I'd be happy to take them into consideration!


	15. A Small Talk And A Cold Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) makes it back to the mansion after her intense fight with The Rake. But soon wakes up to someone other than the Doctor in her 'hospital room'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Enjoy the chapter! More are coming soon!

Toby paced back and fourth in front of the door. His eyes glanced down to the phone he held tightly in his clutch. His twitching got a bit worse...But that always happened. Whenever Toby was stressed, angry, tense, or now...nervous? He would start twitching a bit more than what was normal of him.

_'She should be here by now,' _He thought to himself. _'Maybe I should go out and help her- No...She said she could do this on her own...not to mention...there is nothing out there.' _He sighed and just looked out the window.

"Relax," Came a stoic voice from behind him. Clockwork. She placed her hand on his shoulder, the squeezed it lightly. "She's fine." The words were stoic and meaningless.

Clockwork saw this as an opportunity where if you didn't show up, she would be there for Toby. And if you were dieing, she could care less. Just one less idiot in the picture.

"I-I kn-ow she i-is," he paused. "B-but she sh-ould be he-here by n-now."

"Just calm down. Come and sit down and just watch some TV. She'll be here soon." The one eyed girl said walking over to the living area. She sat down and curled up in the corner of the couch.

Toby soon had followed behind. He sat two couch cushions away from her. It wasn't the best progress, but he normally wouldn't sit at all.

**\---**

You yelped and jumped to the side, slashing the air with your knife. It was hard, you had a knife in one hand and your flashlight in the other.

The rake crept around away from the light.

_'Does the light hurt his eyes?' _You thought and decided to test your theory.

He was circling around you like you were his prey. You shined the light directly at him and his eye...sockets? Squinted in discomfort. He stepped away a bit before then getting mad and lunging again.

You lifted your knife up and pulled your body away, you felt the tear of what you suppose was his skin and tried moving away. But because you were directly under him he was able to cut you. Your arm specifically.

You yelled and stumbled back. Your hand without the knife now trying to cover the bleeding gash in your arm. Your adrenaline was pumping. The world seemed hazy and things went dark.

**\---**

You blinked a few times before looking at the Rake. He was cut even more. Slashes and stab wounds. As were you though, and you were bleeding a lot worse than he was. You stood firm on the ground with your foot lightly placed in case you had to jump.

But, as soon as you were about to lunge and end this here and now, a whistle came from the woods. Low and long. The creature on the ground in front of you hissed a demonic sound and retreated into the woods.

The adrenaline was still coursing through your veins. You took the opportunity to run and try to make it as close to the mansion as you could, without passing out from the blood loss. You pushed yourself further and further until you saw the illuminated windows.

And once again, everything went black.

**\---**

"I smell blood." Eyeless Jack stated. He stood up and walked over to the window. He took a small breath in through his nose.

"Then go get something to eat if your hungry...you have some leftovers in the fridge...but if you want to go hunting nobody will stop you." Jane had said with her arms crossed and a cup of coffee in her hands.

"I ate earlier...Im not hungry...I smell blood." He stated again. "And it isn't far off either."

Jane had just shrugged. Toby looked at him though. The twitching boy still pacing back and fourth in front of the door. But he heard something, like a person collapsing. Toby's brown eyes widened and he rushed out of the door with strength and speed.

"(Y-y/n)?!" He grabbed your body and picked it up. His shirt and hands covered in your blood. A sight and a feeling that he didn't want to see again. "A-ann! G-get sm-iley a-and fi-x her u-up! I-Im le-aving." He put your body in the arms of Ann.

Toby's voice was cold. Dead. Filled to the brim with hatred. He wanted whoever... _Whatever _did this to you to die. He grabbed his hatches tightly in his hands and walked out. He was going to find out what did this. And _end it. _

**\--- **

"My head...," You whispered. You put your hand on your head. You felt the IV in your arm and the cuts on your body covered with bandages.

"You got hit pretty hard there girly." A familiar voice came from the shadows. After a few clacks of what sounded like a sneaker on a cement floor, you saw who the voice belonged to. 

The smiling, white sweatshirt, black pants, converse wearing killer. You turned your head so you could see him a bit better. His sweatshirt was stained with what looked like somewhat fresh blood, and some had splattered onto his shoes as well. You couldn't really tell if any blood had gotten onto his pants or not. Most likely because they were black pants and it was difficult to define dark colors on black pants, jeans to be more specific. 

"I know." Your response was soft. You placed your hands on the examination bed and sat yourself up. The needle moving around in your arm from the IV you had made you shiver. "Needles...," You said quietly in disgust. You reached over to just take it out yourself. 

"Ah- Now I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jeffery had said in more of a sing-song sounding voice. "You see, while your boyfriend is running around looking for whatever did this to you, he left you in the care of Dr. Smiley." He paused and you had then noticed he was holding a knife. "But the doctor got board sitting in here and watching you sleep. So he entrusted me to do it for him. Hence...why you should let that IV finish before you go ripping out that needle." 

You had nodded. It made sense. But what would everyone say when you told them who _actually _had attacked you? Would you be pronounced weak? Able to take down the big man of the house but not some deformed creature of the night? Some amazing killer you were turning out to be. 

"Okay," you said softly and looked down at yourself. Your arms and torso had some bandages, other than that the painkillers that you assumed Smiley had given you had kicked in, because you didn't really feel any pain. Just discomfort. 

"Answer me this (Y/n)," Jeff had said sitting down in a spinney chair and slowly turning himself in circles with his knife being played with in between his hands. "You were able to take down our boss...you got him to _bleed._" He chuckled, deep and raspy, almost hysterically. "Yet when fighting Clockwork, or whatever was out there, you can't even hold your own!" He tilted his head down. "Do you know...who the only other two people that were able to take down the boss were?"

"You...and...**_him._**" You stated softly. What Jeff was doing was slowly working on you. He was tearing down your mental wall, making you think that you shouldn't be here. Just like everyone else...he just saw you as _weak..._Or so you thought.

"Smart girl? Did your homework?" He had his head tilted to the side.

"I know a few things...and maybe a bit more than you'd want me to know." You stated a bit confident and tried crossing your arms. The feeling of the IV still in there felt gross as it moved.

"Oh really? Tell me something not many people know about me then?" He found this entertaining. Just talking to you. The earlier point he had made, would be brought back up in a moment. But toying with you was fun as well.

"You know how to play the guitar." You said now with your full body facing him. "And you used to sing. I don't know if you do anymore. But you used to at least." You paused and raised one of your eyebrows. "Am I wrong?"

"No," he said and leaned back. "Your not. But how did you know that?" Now it was your turn to chuckle.

"Your hometown- not the one you moved to with Jane in it. But the hometown you came from...People found that quick...Along with old school photos, slideshows...and old talent show videos." You realized that sounded kind of weird that you did all that research on him. "My friend showed it to me as a 'Did you know this?!' "

"Oh that's cool." He shook his head. "Anyway, before we got sidetracked. That's right. Only me and one other person has gotten the boss to bleed. So tell me. How did you do it?" He asked leaning forward now. More towards you. You took a deep breath.

"I-I don't know...," You spoke softly and looked down at your hands. You could practically still see the ghost of the black blood under your nails. "I was so scared. There was so much adrenaline...then everything went black, and my body moved on its own...like-"

"Like something took over." He finished. He looked like he was lost in thought. "Like, you just got consumed by it and don't remember much except bits and pieces...," He nodded almost agreeing with himself on a decision he had just made. But before any further conversation could bloom, Toby, Masky, and Hoodie came into the room.

"Th-thank good-ness your a-alright!" Toby yelled. He walked over quickly and took his mouth guard and goggles off. At this point he really didn't care if the three others in the room were watching or not. He reached around you and gave you a hug that barely touched you. He knew you were in pain, and didn't want to inflict anymore onto you.

"Toby," You whispered and reached up to him. You placed your head in his shoulder and you both stayed like that for a while.

"Ahem." Masky said, now with a lit cigarette between his fingers. "Toby, you know why we are here right now...and this is not why."

Toby just shifted from under you. He took his hands off of you and brought them back down to his sides. Then he shifted and reached up with one hand to touch your cheek.

"W-we did-n't f-find anyth-ing." He said looking at your face. "Wh-who did th-this to y-you?"

You stiffened up. And a look crossed over your face. Lets just say it was a weird in between of thinking and not believing. But before anything else, you looked at Jeff. Then Hoodie. Then Masky. Back to Toby.

"I had a knife." You stated.

"That doesn't answer his-!" Masky started, but you had soon cut him off.

"But it wasn't a knife that belonged to anybody here." You stopped. "On the way here...I found a knife. I picked it up. Maybe I thought I could take it. Maybe Jane or Jeff would want it...it was nice. But then. The leaves started to shake...," you pulled out your phone from your pocket. Now with a big crack in it. "And it came out of the bushes...It wanted me dead...or no- actually...it was toying with me...Like it was testing me. Then when we both were bloodied up...it got called back to wherever it came from."

"Wh-at w-was it? Do y-you kn-ow?" Toby asked. Your head went from looking down and thinking. To looking up and staring at the wall next to Masky and Hoodie with a stern look on your face.

"_The rake." _

"The rake...," Masky repeated. He crossed his arms. Not in disbelief, but more with a thoughtful look on his face. There was a bit of silence before Toby put his hand on your cheek making sure you were okay.

"C-can you w-walk?" He put his hand on your back and urged you to stand up. You were wobbly, and stumbled over a bit.

"I got it." You said standing up. You looked around. "Wait what time is it?! How long have I been sleeping?!"

"Wh-why?! Wh-whats w-wrong?!" Toby stood up abruptly a bit worried.

"I have school." You calmed down a bit. But the anxiety was still there.

"Well," Jeff started. "You showed up here at about 11pm." He looked around. "And its about 4am now...,"

"4am?!" You practically yelled. "I have to go home and change and get ready for school." You felt stressed out and ran your hand through your hair. Your stomach ached from the scratch and you doubled over a bit. Toby put his arms out to catch/hold you in place.

"...I didn't ask for a party in my office." Dr. Smiley had said coming in. He reached into a candy jar and pulled out some lollipops and hard candy and reached it out to you.

You stood there and gave him a 'seriously' look. After reading about Laughing Jack and what his candies could do to people, you were obviously hesitant with the Dr.'s.

"...Um...no," You said and pushed his hand away from you. You noticed him roll his eyes.

"These are laced with the same pain meds that I gave you earlier...for Sally BEN and LJ...But I can make an exception for you." He tried once more to hand the candies to you.

You were hesitant once more but took a big handful and put them in your pocket. You looked at Toby and he looked back at you. It was 4am and dark and cold outside.

"I-im wa-lking y-you home." He stated.

"Okay," This time, there was no argument at all.

\---

The two of you walked through the woods and you lifted your arms to hold yourself. You shivered and let out a small sound that helped Toby to signify that you were slowly freezing. He stopped walking and you did as well. He reached down and took off his sweater (which was still covered in your own dried blood.) and handed it to you.

"I-I can't take that...You'll get cold." You said. A slight bit of pink crawled across your face. He was standing there in his black T- shirt. You were used to seeing him in it. But it was strange to see him without his signature sweatshirt. And not only that, the T-shirt was a bit tight on him. So it didn't leave too much to the imagination.

Toby, with his hand still stretched out to you looked at you with a very confused look. To the point where his head even tilted in the slightest.

"I-I do-n't get c-cold." He stated like it was obvious. Then it hit you.

"Oh...that's right...You don't feel anything physical...," You said out loud. Almost to make sure of it for yourself. But with that being said, you took it and slipped it on. It warmed you up really fast and you felt like melting in it. "...What's that like?"

"...N-numb...I-I don't re-remember what c-cold f-feels like...," He said putting his hands in his pockets. "I-Im a-always cool...M-my b-body temp-erature th-that is....B-but real c-cold I-I don't remember...,"

"Is there anything you do remember?" You asked tilting your head.

"Warmth." There was no stutter. No hesitation. Nothing. Just one of the most normal things you probably have ever heard him say.

"How do you remember it so well?"

"B-because I f-feel it." He started getting uncomfortable. But he had promised you he would never lie to you, and he always meant it when he gave someone his word.

"I thought you didn't feel anything. No pain...no cold...no pl-," You cleared your throat a bit uncomfortable where your brain was randomly wandering.

"...y-you make m-me fe-el it...wh-when I t-touch y-you...," He said and slid his hand into your own with a small twitch of said hand. "I-I can fe-el y-your w-warmth. I-its t-the o-only thing I've f-felt in y-years."

You felt even more of a blush coming on. His hand in yours. You were wearing his sweatshirt. And you had provided him a feeling when he could feel nothing at all. If that didn't mean you meant something to him. Then nothing did. But Clockwork still popped up in the back of your mind. She would be better right? She was stronger. More used to this life....but with you Toby felt something. Your head was scrambled and you felt unsure about everything

.


	16. Some Special Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) has now headed off to school. With her friend Victoria anxious to give her an important paper, a visit from some old 'friends', and a mystery dismissal. This was not going to be a normal day at school at all.

The morning went on. You showered. (Painfully due to the cuts). Got dressed. And popped a candy in your mouth. Surprisingly the candy worked the same as the pill. It kicked in after about 5 minutes. You smiled a bit and looked down at them. You put them in your pockets and slipped your ear buds into your ear. And soon you had started walking out to the bus stop. 

School went as usual. Boring classes and handing in homework. Boring classes and handing in homework. Boring classes and handing in homework. 

"So I was thinking." Victoria said, sitting down next to you at lunch. "You can come over and sleep over Friday. So we can spend all Friday night and Saturday day together. I'll by junk food and we can watch cheesy movies, and horror movies. No wait- cheesy horror movies!" She laughed and smiled. This earned a good chuckle from you as well.

"That sounds great!" You took a bite of the somewhat edible food on your tray and shook your head. 

"Oh by the way! I found-," 

"Trays up!" A teacher yelled, completely cutting Victoria off. A flood of students then stood up with their lunch trays.

"Tell me in the next class we have together!" You smiled and dumped out your tray, loosing your friend in the cloud of people in the lunchroom. 

You sat down in your next class and started working like everyone else. But soon the phone to the class rang and everyone looked up. The teacher picked up and nodded. She put the phone down once again. 

"(Y/n), when your done with this period your being dismissed." She said and sat back down at her desk. 

_'Weird...I __dont__ remember mom telling me that I was going to be dismissed.' _ You just shrugged it off and decided to worry about that when the time came.

The bell had rung. You grabbed your stuff and had started heading down to the office. **(I apologize if the office in your school or the school you imagined does not look like this. But for purposes of the story I decided this would be the best fit.) **

The office in your school was like a giant glass box in front of the main door. Allowing anyone inside the office to see out into two separate ways of hallway. Only 2 walls in the office were actually walls. The other two were glass.

You had one of your binders in your hand and was trying to slip a paper into one of them before fully making it to the office. By now you were in full view of the office, meaning if there was anyone in there they would be able to see you.

But your walk had abruptly stopped when you heard multiple pairs of over priced Nike sneakers slowly stride down the hallway in your direction. You kept walking forward but a boy stepped out in front of you. It was the same little gang that tried pulling a stunt with you the day you had first met Toby.

"Hey freak." One of them said a bit loud. You just put your head down and tried to walk past them, but he stretched out his arm to block you. "Where do you think your going? You have homework answers you owe us."

"I don't owe you anything." You hissed at them.

"Oh confident are we?" Another said and snickered. "There is five of us and one of you. Back off and give up...we don't want things getting ugly."

"More ugly than your face." You were nervous. But if one of them threw the first punch, you could punch back in self defense and not get in trouble.

"You little-!" He grabbed your shirt collar and you punched him right in the face.

"Anyone else?" You said with your fist shaking. It had a bit of blood on it because you got him right in the nose.

Some of the guys backed off and others helped their friend to his feet. They didn't want to get into too much trouble, so they backed off.

Your whole body slumped a little bit and you had let out a sigh of relief. '_That gosh that's over.' _You shook your head, and gently got on to your knees. Your papers were scattered everywhere and you grabbed them and put them back in your binder, not really in a specific order. You stood up and started to feel the pain from your cuts appear again. So you grabbed a candy from your pocket and popped it in your mouth.

You walked into the office and went straight up to the woman working at the front desk.

"Mrs. Pola...," You smiled and nodded to her.

"Ah Ms. (L/n)." She stood up and grabbed a tissue from her tissue box and handed it to you. "For your hand... I'm proud of you that you stood up to them. What's in that candy your eating? Confidence?" She smiled. "And don't worry, your not in trouble...we'll call it self defense." She smiled and winked.

Ms. Pola was that one teacher that you escaped from other teachers too. She always had a full bowl of candy for the students she liked, and a quiet place behind her desk if someone was getting bullied and didn't want to go to class because of it.

"Thank you." You said softly. She nodded.

"Yes but, some family friends are here right now. Don't worry, no note is needed. Your mother's assistant called and said they would be here." She then lifted her hand and motioned to two men standing in the back.

Your eyes widened in just the slightly. Masky and Hoodie? Without...the mask and hood.

At this point you had seen both of them 'normal' before in the documentaries. Same thing with speaking. But now that they both were _actually _standing in front of you without their masks and trademark jacket and hoody...it was strange.

"Ready to go?" Masky had asked. The tone made you stiffen. You had _never _heard him say anything close to that nice to you before. In all honesty it made you uncomfortable when Masky said that, and looking at Hoodie without the mask. It just wasn't _them. _And even though they weren't wearing masks, it sure felt like they had one on.

"Yeah I-,"

**\--- **

Victoria had heard about you being dismissed. She just sighed and when her next class started she asked if she could go to the office. She had something for you, but she assumed that you had forgotten with the whole dismissal thing.

She turned around the corner only to find a group of boys backing away from you, one with a bloody nose. _'That's it girl.' _She smiled and shook her head. She reached into her backpack and rustled around in it for a bit looking as she walked.

Not looking up, she opened the door to the office and stepped inside.

"Hey (Y/n) you almost forgot the-,"

You looked up and anxiety shot through you. She knew them. She would recognize them. You stiffened up and Masky and Hoodie seemed a bit confused at your tense state.

"Its not what it-!" You started. But only for her hand to be shot up in your face to make you quiet. Her facial expression changed from thinking, from when she was rummaging in her bag, to stupid happy and excited. She then turned to you.

"You bitch." She said. "You absolute bitch!" She smiled and laughed. "You _know _them! How come I am just learning about this!" You chuckled nervously and rubbed your arm as your friend pushed past you. "Hi I'm Victoria! I'm a big fan of both your work!" She smiled.

"Hello Victoria," 'Tim' had said softly with a smile pulling at his mouth. "I assume you know who we are, so no introduction needed there." Then something happened that amazed you.

"It's truly nice to meet someone inspired by us, but we need to be going now with your friend. We have a tight schedule today." No ' Tim' didn't say that. You didn't say it. Victoria didn't say it. Not even the secretary. But Brian.

The silent killer who has never spoken anything in front of you in his life, had just spoken to your friend and told her in the most polite way to get lost. Now truly your head was spinning.

You had said your goodbyes and took a little piece of paper she had been meaning to give to you from the start. The three of you started walking outside. 

"Ive never heard you speak before...well...at least in person." You said not looking at them, but breaking the silence. 

"Dont get used to it." 'Tim' had now said. It was as if their fake happy masks melted away into their usual stern faces. 

"I won't." You said. They had brought you back into the woods where you smiled at Toby. "Hey, so now that the whole group is here." You paused and crossed your arms. "Why am I being dismissed from school an hour before it ends normally?"

"Y-you di-dn't tell h-her?" Toby said more like glaring at the two people standing beside you. In his hands he had their hoodie, jacket, and masks.

"No sorry...we were busy watching her get bullied and dealing with her friend." Masky said putting on his jacket. If Toby's face could get more stern then it would have.

"B-bullied?" He now turned his head to you.

"Yeah...a group of like what- five boys?" Masky had said again, placing his mask back on. Toby walked in your direction.

"I-Im goi-ng to k-kill them." Toby now had a tight grip on one of the hatches hooked to his belt.

"No your not. I punched him and he and his friends backed off. I'm fine." You said and placed your hand over his tensed one. He sighed and his hand's grip on his weapon dwindled down to nothing.

"F-fine. B-but if th-they o-over-step..." He warned.

"I know I know. Now. Can one of you answer my previous question?" You asked with your hand sliding off Toby's.

"The boss wants to see you." Masky said.

You physically cringed at the idea. Him 'talking' to you gave you a horrible sense of pain in your head. Not to mention you couldn't even look at him in the 'eyes' without going crazy.

Toby had noticed this and remembered something that he had done. He took out from his pocket a little box of migraine pills, and a water bottle from the little pocket in the front of his hood.

"Thank you." You smiled and took a couple so that they would be active when you got there.

"By the way," Masky continued. "Hoodie and I both were wondering...What was that important paper your friend gave you?" By now all three of you were walking. You stopped while the three of them stopped about three steps in front of you. You put down your bag and pulled out the little letter.

Your eyes widened. On the paper was an address. A phone number. And a name.

'_Lyra Rogers' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! Lyra Rogers?! Yes, I went there...or should I say your going there...haha...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't worry...I have been BINGE writing. So I should have some more stuff out soon.


	17. Some New Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) not only has to deal with the big boss, but another headache inducing person that will make her think about a couple of things.

It only took a little while longer before you entered the mansion once again. By now you had known at least the first floor by heart. It held the kitchen, living room, a half bathroom, a hallway to a few different rooms that you never went into. **His **office. There was a ballroom type room. A study/library. And a lounge area.

On the second floor were mostly bedrooms. You assumed there to be more on the third floor but you had never been there. The basement however you knew...alright. You know Dr. Smiley had two rooms. One for treating his co-workers. And another for...his own experiments. There also was a frozen meat locker that you did _not _want to look inside of. There were a few other rooms and then Bloody Painter's art studio and The Puppeteers' stage/doll making craft room.

It amazed you. Anything these people wanted, they got. A big kitchen. Tons of video games. Studios. Paints. Crafts. You envied them a bit for it, but then again...they were fugitives.

You had walked in. By now everyone was pretty much used to you being around. So only some eyes/masks shifted in your direction. And those glances only lasted a moment.

There was no more questioning of the letter you had in your bag after you told them it was none of their business. And they knew better than anyone that their own business was their own.

The walk felt like it took ages. But you finally stood in front of his office door. And it sounded like someone was talking, but the door made it muffled.

Before you walked in you put your head down and stared at the floor. Masky and Hoodie walked in first. Then you. Then Toby. Toby had a grip on your neck. Half feeling like it was caring and soft. And the other half was rough and made it so that if you were to look up, the pressure of his hand, would force your head back down.

You went in and felt the heavy presence of the 10ft tall being in front of you. Your heart was pounding. You were anxious and you felt your hands shaking. But right when you felt yourself about to break down, you felt the hand on the back of your neck give a small massage like squeeze. He knew. He knew you were nervous. He felt your pulse. And could feel the anxiety radiating off of you.

You had let out a shakey breath. The room was heavy. And soon a loud static filled your mind. It was excruciating as the first time it had ever happened. You opened your mouth and no words came out, for a split second it was silent. And then you let out a cry of pain and felt your knees buckle. Your body fell limp and you felt like your head was going to explode.

Toby had taken his over arm and turned himself. Now his back was facing his boss and his arm was around your stomach. He held you up and had his over hand wrapped up your back with his hand still on your neck to keep your head down. He was holding you in a supportive hug. A literal one that was keeping you on his feet.

He hated seeing you in pain. He noticed that the pills weren't much help. And his little twitches while holding you most likely wasn't helping your disoriented state anyway. But he did what he could to hold you up and keep your head down. Your cries still echoed off the walls until it was just sobs that escaped from your throat. _**He **_hadn't even spoke yet...and yet you were already in agony.

_**"Is she finished yet?**_" The talking wad arguably worse than the static in your brain. You gripped onto Toby tightly.

"Please-," you said softly and held onto Toby even tighter. "Please stop!" Your voice broke. And Toby felt himself getting on his last straw.

"_**I can not." **_It was a simple statement. No emotion. _**"But-, to make this faster. I shall tell you why you are here." **_Toby shifted under your grasp. He held onto you and now his grip was more comforting and careful. _**"You have been targeted by someone whose name we do not speak here. Until you are marked as one of us, I will have someone of mine watching over you and training you well. Luckily...someone with a similar ability set as your own has stepped up to train you personally." **_

You were barely able to focus on the words that pounded and echoed through your head. But you had gotten the point. The one thing that confused you were the two figures standing in the darkness. You knew with just your head facing the ground that the boss was standing closer to you know. His shoes in full view. But two more smaller shadows were on his sides. One in a big blur. The other with a hand on their hip. And then you heard that hysterical laugh that you had known while healing in Dr. Smiley's office.

"Oh this is gonna be fun!" Jeff's raspy voice got closer. He slipped a knuckle under your chin and forced your head up. You shut your eyes tight and felt Toby's hand pressing you down as best as it could.

"L-let go o-of her." Toby's voice had venom. Goosebumps traveled down your back when you heard his tone.

"Okay okay! No need to get hostile." He chuckled and backed off.

"You make everyone uncomfortable ass-face." A new voice. A female voice. Jane's voice.

"No need to be so mean. I get that I'm beautiful and your not...but you don't need to be so hurtful." Jeff said. You heard the sound of his hand hit his chest in a sarcastic way.

_**"Enough." **_The pain came back full swing and you held Toby tight in your grip once more. _**"On days Jeffery is here...you shall train with him**__**. If he is out, your replacement will be Jane.**_"

"Wow...nice to know Im needed." She said and crossed her arms. Though you wouldn't know that, since you were having a staring contest with the floor.

_**"Don't start young lady." **_The voice warned. _**"You start tomorrow. Normal times you will be here. I wish no suspicion on you...if they really are after you, then we are in for a ride...You all are dismissed." **_

Everyone had muttered a 'Yes Sir,' before leaving the office. Toby on his way out picked you up and carried you out, he wanted to make sure you were okay. You, Toby, Masky, Hoodie, Jane, and Jeff had all exited the hallway the office was located in and emptied into the common area.

"Oh my Prince!" A loud high pitched sound rang through your already pounding head. You watched both Jane and Jeff tense up and look uncomfortably at one another. For the first time, they got along, for once.

"Ugh." You groaned and shut your eyes. "Make her quieter...," you said more in general than to anybody. But Toby had taken it seriously.

"N-nina! B-be more q-quiet." He scolded.

"Awe, but I was just saying hello to the love of my life!" The purple and black haired girl jumped onto Jeff and clung him tight.

"Get off me." He said annoyed. And she immediately did what he ordered. Kind of did a few moments earlier with your asking to make Nina quiet.

"Oh! Of course!" She then looked over and her eyes narrowed. "Who is this?"

"The girl Jeff and Jane will be training." Masky said, not really thinking about what he just said to most Yandere killer in the entire room.

"What." Her voice went flat and her head tilted to one side. "I swear, if you try anything on hi-!"

"She's with Toby." Jane rolled her eyed and crossed her arms with her hip popped out to the side a bit.

"Of course it's not...Official...I don't think either of them have the ability to ask each other out." Jeff added on to Jane's statement.

"Oh." Nina was still in this killer daze looking at you. But soon she blinked and shook her head. "Oh!" You tapped Toby's arm gently and he placed you down onto your feet. Your headache was slowly leaving, but you still felt weak, so you held onto him. "Awe! How cute! Where did you go on your first date?" She asked with her hands clasped out.

"...Um...we haven't...," You started talking and soon trailed off.

"Oh...first kill together?"

"N-no," Toby responded that time.

"Dinner?"

"No."

"A movie alone together?"

"N-no."

"A kiss?"

You tensed up and a light dusting of pink coated your cheeks. Toby also felt a bit uncomfortable at the question. It was so...personal...Now the five of you stood there absolutely awkward.

"So you have kissed." Nina chuckled. "How far did you~," She would have continued if it weren't for Jeff putting his hand on Nina's shoulder and telling her to scram.

You shook your head and soon had made your way back home with Toby. You were going to be watched over...You knew most of the time it would be Toby. But maybe when he was out it would be BEN or something? Hopefully people you got along with.

But laying down getting ready to fall asleep, a few thoughts still danced through your mind.

1.) You and Toby had never been on a _real _date...Of course he or you was always busy. But the idea was cute. Maybe a movie in your living room? Or you could make dinner...well..._order _dinner. Or maybe you could find some normal clothes and a nice looking mouth guard for him and go out into public...at night of course. It was sweet.

2.) You were being hunted by the other group...the ones that fought continuously with the one you were slowly getting to know better each day. There was **_him._** Toby's boss. The one you thought you had to fear the most, not to say you shouldn't...but now there were bigger fish to fry. A literal demon was sending his own minions after you. The Rake was one...how many more did he have? The thought ate away at your brain.

3.) You were going to be trained under _Jane and Jeff The Killer _some of the most popular and notorious creepypasta characters ever. Jeff being incredibly strong. And Jane having an insane amount of drive. They were going to train you...out of everyone in that house...of course it was them that were picked for this...but...why them? Maybe that would be a question for your first day of training.

4.) And the final one...was one you had tucked down for a while. _" How far did you~"... _Nina's words kind of stuck in your brain. You never really sat down and thought about it...but now it was here. And in your head. What would happen if you two were to get...physical. Would he want to? What would happen? You two had only ever hugged and kissed...but if it went further than that-...no. You couldn't think about that. Not at all. You had way too much on your plate. But then again...the thought ate away at you like a parasite. Would you be good enough for him? Was that even a question?

You groaned and rubbed your face with your hands. You shook your head and covered your face with a pillow.

_'Maybe I should just go to bed.' _You thought closing your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you like Nina the Killer! I just find her to be a bit...much...and wanted to reflect that here for future reference. Hope you enjoyed!


	18. Girls Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) prepares for her first 'special' training session with Jeff. Of course the smile faced boy wasn't there and Jane had to take over. Jane starts teaching (Y/n) and talking to her. A couple secrets and a flashback gets revealed. But the real question is, who is she talking about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay...before I get the heat of people saying things like 'Jane is a lesbian' for the sake of this story and how its going to go down I'm going to disclose that she is Bi. Okay? Okay. Good talk. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

The night and school day had gone by quickly. Thankfully. And you had found some time before heading to your first training session to get some homework done. But once you were done, you put on your outfit and mouth guard, and headed out into the woods.

After a few minutes of walking you just completely stopped in your tracks. You pulled down your mouth guard and looked around.

"You can come out now you know." You said to what seemed like a world of trees.

From behind one of the trees in your line of sight came Toby. With his mouth guard on and goggles on his head.

"H-how did y-ou kn-ow it w-was me?" He asked walking over next to you.

"I didn't." You smirked. "I just knew that _someone _was following me...,"

"Oh...g-good pro-gress? Y-you sh-should know wh-who first be-fore call-ing to th-them." He said putting his hands in his pockets. You shrugged and the two of you walked together, conversing about random things that happened through the day.

Toby complained about everyone in the house, while you complained about homework. Toby said that his sweatshirt got bloodstains in it and that he needed to wash it. You had your own problem in art today where you spilt blue paint all over your shirt. Maybe for two completely different worlds...there were always common similarities.

**\--- **

You walked into the house with Toby and your small talk was still taking place. After it had somewhat ended, you noticed Jane standing with her back against the wall and her arms crossed.

"I assume Jeff isn't here today." You said taking another step closer to her.

"Your late. Follow." She was bossy that was for sure. And soon once again you were out of the mansion.

**\---**

She started to run through the forest and you followed her. You were low on breath and once she stopped, you started to slow down until you came to a complete halt next to her. In front of the both of you was a city.

You hadn't wondered how you got there. You had already had a couple people explain it to you. The mansion would appear to you if it wanted to, and would take you where you wanted to go before you left. And now you saw the extent of that in the city.

No more words had Jane given you. She just started walking and climbing up a fire escape. You soon followed, only to find her jumping from the top of one building to the top of another. You buckled down and shook your head.

"I can do this." You said softly and ran and jumped. You had barely made it, with your feet on the edge and you balancing there. You looked up and saw Jane right in front of you.

"Trust your body to do these things so you can focus on the task at hand." She said and pulled you into the middle of the roof you were standing on. "Watch." She ran and jumped of the edge. You ran over and saw her handing by one arm from a fire escape. She pulled herself up and stood there waiting for you.

"Oh gosh...," You closed your eyed, clenched your fists and ran. Your body ached, but you soon had opened your eyes to find that you had done the same thing she did.

Training went on like this for a while. She was indirectly teaching you how to use your body and trust it to react. You understood.

**\--- **

After a while you both were sitting down on the ledge of a build board. Your feet dangled off and you looked down.

"...You really like him...huh?" Jane asked not looking at you but straight forward out into the sea of the city.

"Oh? You mean Toby...," You looked at her. Then paused. Then you looked forward. "Yeah...I really do...," There was silence in the air. "I'm not going through this training for me...I don't want to be like you...or Jeff...I just want-"

"To be strong enough to stand next to and fight with him." She kind of mumbled it. But you heard it.

"Yeah...," You looked at her again. "Sounds like you've had experience."

"I have...but the boy I fell for is dead." She said looking down. You felt kinda dumb for asking this next question.

"Like...physically dead...or like..went insane so he wasn't human anymore." You asked tilting your head. She just looked up and scoffed with a tone of 'as if I'd ever tell you.' There was a long moment of silence. You were probably going to regret this. "Its not- Jeff right?" You asked physically flinching after you asked the question. But to your surprise, Jane didn't move. She kept looking forward as if she was thinking.

"No...It's never been him." She looked down. "That note I wrote him after his brother went to jail...You must know about that right?" You nodded. After Liu was sent to jail the next day Jane had left a note on Jeff's school desk. A note that said she would be there for him if he needed someone to turn or talk to. "People thought it was a love letter...It wasn't."

"What did it say? Some people theorize about it...but nobody knows exactly...," You said pulling one of your knees up to your chest. Jane 'looked' down and started having a flashback.

**\--- **

_The brown haired girl looked out of her bedroom window once she saw the flashing red and blue lights. Rumors had gone around that morning. Randy and his gang got their asses beat by one of the new kids...almost to death. Not to say they didn't deserve it. But it caused whispers to go around school. And when Jane got home that day the police were already at the house across the street. _

_She watched as the taller one of the two brothers got handcuffed and walked out of the house and into the police car. The mother, Mrs. Woods was crying, the father, Mr. Woods, had his hand on his other sons shoulder and watched the car take his other son away. There was something in the other sons eyes that made goosebumps roll down her spine. And when she noticed the brown haired and eyed boy look up at her bedroom window, she shut the curtains and sat down with a notebook. _

_"Dear Jeffery Woods, _

_I'm really sorry to hear about your brother. What he did, I thought, was amazing. Randy and his asshole friends deserved that...I know its probably hard for you right now, and I'm sorry about that. Listen, if you ever need someone to talk to, or a friend I'd be happy to be there. After all, Im right across the street. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Jane Arkansas" _

_The next morning the brown haired girl brought the note with her into school. She went into his homeroom class and placed it down on his desk. Whispers could be heard around her. 'From one freak to another I guess?' 'Do you think she likes him?' 'Of course she does. Weirdos like that always end up together.' _

_'But I don't like him,' she would think to herself. 'I like-' Then he walked in. The room went silent and everyone stared. He wasn't uncomfortable. Though he didn't have too much of a confident stance either. Jane found her way out of the room. And for the rest of that day and the next, everytime she saw him in the hallway, in her classes, at lunch. He would be looking at her. _

_Maybe he wanted to talk to her? Well...Maybe at the party coming up on Saturday, she might be able to break the ice..._

**\--- **

"That's what the note said." She said looking once again into the distance. She shook her head and stood up. "People like us don't deserve love."

"Everyone deserves love. If you told me who he was maybe I could-"

"No," It wasn't stern. Or annoyed. It wasn't quite soft either. It was on a strange in between. "I'm content with what I have. I don't need love."

"But you want it." You stood up. Once again there was silence.

"Lets go." She said. And the two of you continued on with your training.

  
  



	19. The Brother and a Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the boss having ordered that (Y/n) be watched over due to someone else targeting her, she always wakes up to find someone in or around her house. But when she wakes up and nobody is there it raises suspicion. The next morning she goes along with Jeff to help express her 'inner self' to help get control of her blackouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! Two updates in one day! I have completely outdone myself! The next couple chapters, things are gonna get a little crazy. So in the words of Scar, "Be Prepared."

The night with Jane ended as fast as it started. You had found yourself back at the mansion and Toby walked you home. Small conversation happened. As well as a small kiss, and soon you were back in your room to finish up homework and go to sleep. **(Haha...see what I did there?) **

You had woken up a few times throughout the night. The first time you looked out the window and saw EJ sitting in your yard. The second time your TV had flipped on and BEN came through to check on you. The third time Toby was sitting in your window. And finally you woke up and nobody was around. Which was a bit strange. Since the boss had given the order that people would switch off watching over you and your house while the threat was still out there.

You stood up and walked around. You looked into your brother's room. He wasn't there. You went into your parent's room. They weren't there either. But you did hear something downstairs. You held the railing and slowly walked down the stairs. You hid behind the wall and heard two voices talking back and fourth to one another.

"The rake test was a good idea...," One voice said. It was somewhat deep, almost like a teenage boy.

**"Thank you. You should listen to me more often." **This next voice was deep and gruff. It was raspy and kind of reminded you of Jeff's voice.

"Well most of the time I don't have a choice." The lighter voice chuckled a bit. Then you heard whispering. "You can come out. I don't bite." The softer voice said.

**"Speak for yourself." **The deeper one answered. You slowly turned the corner. And instead of seeing two people standing where you heard the voices. There was only one.

A tall brown haired man with stitches that ran down his face and neck. Green eyes. Messy short brown hair. A long coat. And a black and white scarf. You stood there a bit confused as you felt your surroundings shift. The house you were in slowly turned to a different one.

"**Our...**Old house...," He/They said standing there looking around.

"Why am I here?" You asked. They both looked up at you.

"Your here...because our boss linked us." The softer voice said. As he talked his facial expressions were that of a normal teenage boy. If not for the homicidal maniac living inside of his brain and some of his scars, he would have been quite handsome.

"Linked us?" You asked.

**"Only for a little while girly. Just so we could meet and have a little chat...rips in dimensions don't last too long ya know." **As this voice spoke, his face hardened and his eyes seemed to glow green rather than just stay the normal shade they were. Sully was more confident with his body language and words you had soon noticed.

"And if I try to call for Toby?" You warned.

"Its all in your head." Liu shrugged. "Only one other person besides our boss can reach us right now...**and do you really think that that no faced man is going to drop whatever he is doing to come pull you out?" **The change was fast but not sudden. It probably took him a full 2 seconds to actually switch between Sully and Liu. You looked down. "Exactly." He started to walk around you like an animal circling its prey.

"What do you want?" You got defensive. He wasn't on your side. He wanted to hurt you. He wanted to tear apart everything that _**he **_worked for in giving these broken people a place and purpose.

"Who do you think is the bad guy here? Your all about that right?...**Yeah...I know you are...There are a few kinds of people in this world **...There are the 'Normals' people like your friends and bullies at school....**the broken...People like your friends at that stupid mansion **....and then there are those who have been saved. **Are you really fighting for the right side? Love blinds ****people...**I know all too well...**Anyway, are you going to fight for the killers, the murderers. **Or fight for the people who end the killers and murderers. Making less death and pain for everyone else in this disgusting world. **Think about your decision carefully. **We have to go now...But just keep us in mind."

"Wait!" You yelled.

**\--- **

You sat up in bed panting and sweaty. You were gripping your sheets. But quickly you felt a presents by your side.

Toby.

"A-are you o-okay?!" He asked a bit panicked. "Wh-what happ-ened?" His hand was on your arm and you had taken a few deep breaths.

"...Just a bad dream."

**\--- **

Why you didn't tell Toby about what had happened was beyond you. Maybe you wanted to protect him by suppressing it. Maybe you knew because Liu and Sully had lied to them that you didn't take any look at their warning. But one thing they said, stuck in your mind.

_Anyway, are you going to fight for the killers, the murderers. Or fight for the people who end the killers and murderers. Making less death and pain for everyone else in this disgusting world._

You sighed and just held Toby for a bit after that. His twitches and soft ticks always made your heart slow and calm down. And soon enough you were back to sleep.

**\---**

You walked into the mansion with Toby and looked straight ahead. You had pushed back what happened last night and was ready for your first training session with Jeff. You suspected it was going to be hard. So you brought a bag of medical supplies and other things along those lines.

Jeffery however just turned and motioned for you to enter the 'ball room' with him. You quickly followed behind and the door closed behind the two of you.

"I-I don't l-like th-is." Toby said more to himself than anyone else. And soon just went on with his day like normal.

**\--- **

"So," Jeff said sitting down on an old couch pushed off to the side of the room. "What do you want to do today?" He asked and stretched out.

"What?" You asked dumbfounded and blinked.

"What. Do. You. Want. To. Do. Today." He said pausing in between. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"What do you mean 'What do I want to do today.' Your supposed to be training me." You said and put down your stuff. You were dressed in your outfit and your mouth guard was in your bag of medical stuff. An aggregated groan came from Jeff's slit open mouth.

"I thought you were going to be smarter." He jumped up and started walking around the room with this creepy/weird little hop on each foot he stepped down on. "Imagine it like this...there is you. Your standing right there, right here on this plain of existence. Now...everyone has that little voice in their head. That voice that says things like, 'What would it be like to skin someone with a potato peeler?' Things like that. A lot of what you would call _normal _people have a quiet one...but people like us...don't."

"Okay...so what does this have to do with-" You felt a knife against your throat.

"Let me finish." He hissed. He pulled it away and started twirling it in his hands. "Anyway, people like Clockwork and your precious Ticci Toby," your face flushed when he said that. "Have that little voice in full blast. While people like you and me...let it take over."

"...Is that when I black out and don't remember anything?" You asked.

"Ding ding! We have a winner!" He threw his arms up and started laughing really creepily. "Exactly! I can slip in and out of that on command. And I remember everything that happens. It makes me stronger...faster...better than how normally amazing I already am. Now its my job to teach you how to do it. Which starts with your desires." He chuckled.

"So...listen to the little voice in my head when it tells me to do something weird. I can...I can do that...," You nodded.

"Alright!" He yelled. "So now...what do you want to do today?" You closed your eyes and thought long and hard about it. It took a minute but you opened your eyes and a small barely noticable smirk pulled at your lips. But Jeff saw it. And he had this look in his eyes as you did too. "I see you've found it. Care to tell me so I can join you?" Jeff said tilting his head to the side a bit too much.

"I want to paint." You said and looked down loosing the smirk you had before.

"Thats booooring...," Jeff said and threw his head back annoyed.

"No Jeff...I want to _paint." _You said and narrowed your eyes a bit.

"Oh~ I like the way you think." He laughed a bit and lead you out of the ballroom.

"And where do you two think your going?" Jane said with her arms crossed.

"None of your god damned business woman." Jeff said spinning around on his heels a couple times while walking.

"Actually it is...I was sent to watch over this." She followed next to you.

**\---**

Now the three of you were in the basement. You kept glancing over at Jeff and the more you did the more resemblance he had to his brother. He had noticed your glancing eyes.

"What? Do you like what you see? Don't go breaking poor Toby's heart." He chuckled.

"In your dreams." You hissed. "You just...look familiar to me...,"

"Well duh...Im the infamous Jeff the Killer." The next part he said with sarcasm. "The whole 'go to sleep' gimmick ringing a bell?" You chuckled at that. Who knew a bunch of murderers had a sense of humor.

"I guess your right. And Jane not that I _don't _want you here...but...," You slowly started to trial off.

"Toby sent me."

"There it is." You said and nodded your head believing that he would send her to watch over you during your time with Jeff.

"What's Ticci Boy think I'm gonna do? Touch his girl? Make her scream my name?" He acted annoyed. You shook your head.

"Please don't say things like that." You said uncomfortably. And with a few more moments of silence you had walked into an art room. It was surprisingly clean. The walls and floor though had some blood splattered.

"Hello." A voice sounded from behind a canvas. You moved your head to see none other than the Bloody Painter.

"Hi." You said softly. You felt Jeff put an arm over your shoulder and lean on you.

"Our friend here wants to express her creativity. Feel like sharing?" Jeff said with a tilt of his head.

"Always willing...are you teaching her?" He said and grabbed a decent sized canvas, and a pallet with 'paint' on it. He also put a brush down on it.

"Yes I am." He said chuckling. Jane just stood in the back.

You looked at everything and just closed your eyes for a moment. 

"Why is she doing that?" Jane asked a bit annoyed.

"Shush...just watch." 

After a moment you picked up the paintbrush and started painting something. There was no rhyme or reason to what you were doing. Random harsh lines. Curves. And splats in other places. The three just watched a bit interested in what you were making.

You looked down and noticed some that got on your hands. You looked down at it and felt it between your fingers. You reached down and dipped your whole hand into the thick red liquid. Then you splattered it onto the canvas.

Mentally you were aware of everything. But your body moved on its own. You splattered and threw it. You ran your hands over the canvas and felt a chuckle climb up your throat. You started laughing and giggling in a strange manor. But that small voice in the back of your mind that was satisfied with the artwork and you stepped back and looked it at.

The picture looked like a very blurry person with blurry lines. But it was a girl. You saw yourself with in it. And you turned to now see Toby standing there next to Jeff and Jane.

"I-," your voice was rough. You coughed and cleared it. "I need to...go get cleaned up." You walked out leaving the four people standing there.

"W-what was th-that?" Toby asked with his head tilted to the side.

_"She's changing." _


	20. An Embarrassing Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) and Toby finally get some time alone together. While some of the others have come into contact with HIS right hand man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I apologize for the long wait for a new chapter. Im working crazily to get these out. Don't worry more chapters will be coming soon! Hope you like the chapter!

Wednesday had rolled around as quickly as it ever had. With you getting help on your online homework from BEN. And getting help on your normal homework from EJ when you waited for Jane and Jeff to be ready for you, it had gone pretty well. Little did you know...an awkward conversation was about to happen in your room.

You had your notebook and textbook out and worked at your desk. Your room light was on and your desk light was on. You copied notes into your notebook and worked in the quiet room. Well...mostly quiet.

On your bed laid the boy who you had fallen head over heels for and vice versa. His light twitches and ticks never bothered you though as he laid there. You had given him books...coloring books. Art stuff. Things to keep him busy like a child as you worked. Your night of training never happened that night because both Jeff and Jane were out. And Jeff wasn't worried about you not learning at all. He thought a break sounded good...for the both of you.

So now you worked and Toby colored, he also read some magazines and flipped through some of your school stuff. But when things went quiet and you stopped hearing the flip of pages, and coloring, was always when you felt a pair of eyes staring at you. You swirled around in your desk chair and looked at him.

He had his goggles and mouth guard over by your window, along with his hatchets and sweatshirt. His hair was a bit messy and he was sitting with his legs crossed wearing his jeans and black t-shirt. His shoes were also with the rest of his stuff. He was so..._normal._ All he wanted was to be treated normal...not as a freak. A monster. A killer. But you- you treated him like any other 17 year old boy that you loved.

"What?" You laughed and smiled as you turned to him.

"N-nothing, y-your just r- really bea-utiful." He had a small smirk pulled up on the not burnt side of his face. You chuckled.

"Look whose talking." You shot back and got up from your chair. You turned off your desk light and sat down next to him in the bed. "I mean I would love to have hair like yours." You reached up and gently ran your hand in his hair.

His eyes closed. Of course next to you he twitched. But he loved the feel of your hands on him. When you brushed against him. Held his hand. Stroked his face or hair. It made him melt. Like everything in the world didn't matter and it was just the two of you. He suddenly grabbed your hand, not hard, but quickly and swiftly and held your wrist in his hand.

"Th-thanks...Burn-ing your sp-lit ends r-really do-es the tr-trick." He said and slid his hand from your wrist into your own. You felt your cheeks warm.

"That was so unnecessary...You know I don't care about it." You said nodding to his burn. "It doesn't bother me."

"W-when you lo-ok at i-it?"

"No." He moved closer to you. Now with his hands on either side of your legs.

"Wh-when you k-iss me?" He asked leaning forward.

"N-no...," your face was pink and you looked down at his lips and then back up at his eyes.

"P-prove it." He barely said it. Maybe he didn't even say it and it was just your mind making things up. But you leaned forward and slid one hand up into his hair and the other on his arm as you kissed him.

He scooted closer and put the arm that your hand was on, on your waist. He left his other one on the other side of your body. This wasn't the first time the two of you had kissed. So now by the time only 3 seconds had passed it got a bit deeper and messier. Your breathing was ragged and his hands had held you a bit tighter.

You shifted yourself during the kiss so now you were on your knees, making yourself only a bit taller than him. He wrapped his arms around your waist and yours went around his neck and up to his hair.

"Mm-m." He hummed a bit. A sign to stop. You pulled away from him breathing heavily and with red cheeks.

"Wh-whats wrong?" You asked with your head tilted. Your chest heaved up and down. And he kept his arms around you but just looked up.

"C-an we t-talk ab-out this?" He said looking down and away from your eyes.

"About what?" You asked a bit confused.

"Th-this!" He said more urgently. But slid his hands up and down your sides. Quickly but not rough. You shivered due to it.

"O-oh...th-this...," You gulped and just stared at his hair. "Well...what is there to talk about?" You said softly and played with the soft locks of chocolate brown hair. A low sigh escaped from the boy holding you.

"G-getting ph-ysi-cal." He said. And your cheeks heated up more. It was such a taboo topic...but it had to be talked about at some point. This time maybe that first stutter wasn't from Tourette Syndrome.

"Well...How do you feel about it?" You asked and looked into his eyes. You slid one of your hands onto his good cheek. "I wont force you to do anything you don't want to- or...can't do...,"

"I-I don-t want t-to h-urt you." He said gently using his thumbs to rub your sides. "I-m a b-bit wor-ried I m-might get carr-ied aw-ay...and h-hurt you...I co-uld ne-ver f-forgive my-self." He looked confused and already upset with himself for knowing what he could do to you.

"Everyone gets bruises and hickeys." You smirked trying to lighten the mood.

"I-I co-uld br-eak you-r ri-bs or te-ar you op-en wi-th my nails." He said looking more disturbed.

"Toby-" you said sternly. This caught his attention. "I wont force you to do that." You chuckled a bit. "There are so many ways to express love and that one is just...physical."

"B-but I do-nt wa-nt you go-ing un-sati-...," he had to pause to say the next word. "Unsat-isfi-ed."

"Its okay." You chuckled. "I trust you with everything I have in me...And I wont force you into anything."

"I-I wan-t to a-as well th-ough...," He hated admitting it. But the conversation was going to go in circles if he didn't. Your face went pink and your eyes softened.

"When your ready...," You said softly. "Then I will be too...You probably will hurt me." You said as a statement. "But I know you don't want to do it...I know it will be an accident." You smiled and kissed him. "Don't feel rushed. I'm not going anywhere."

That was what he feared the most.

He placed his head on your chest so your heart would be under his ear. You slid your hands up into his hair and smiled softly. You just continued to do that, until he had laid you down, and now it was the same thing, but the two of you were laying down instead of sitting up.

You being gone was something Toby didn't want to fathom. The idea of you dieing or leaving him tore him to pieces inside. He hated it. Just thinking about it made his heart feel like shattering into a million pieces. He let out a soft (shakey) sigh and held onto you as you slept. He ran his hand through your hair and looked at your face. You were so peaceful in the way you slept. And he envied it.

He was torn. What could he do for you? When everyone else in the house was starting to get friendlier with you, he started getting a bit more jealous. Of course he loved that you had just..._fit in._ But he got to see less of you. Maybe he could sit in on your training sessions.

**\--- **

"What do you think of her?" Jeff had asked. A victim hung behind him with a deep smile carved into their face as they hung on a noose.

"Don't talk to me." Jane hissed and ripped out the knife that was inside the victim under her. Now a bloody and mutilated mess. "I agreed to come here for two reasons. _You _are not one of them."

"Yeah yeah yeah." He said waving his hand. "But would'ya answer my question?" A low groan came from the masked girl. She stood up and wiped the blood off her knife with her dress.

"She is good at keeping her mouth closed. She knows a fair amount about all of us. And she isn't..._that _stupid." Jane spoke normally. Something about these victims she didn't like.

"That wasn't really an answ-"

"Shut up." Jane hissed.

"What! Don't tell me to-" Jeff started to protest but Jane put up her hand signaling that this wasn't just part of their little feud. Jane took a few silent steps forward, despite her heels, and put her back against a wall that lead to an open room. Jeff was next to her and she looked down.

**"He won't be happy."** The brown haired and bright green eyed boy said to himself as he stood around the corner in the house. Currently a 4 pointed star with eyes in each leg was cut into a person he had killed.

"He never is." The boy replied to himself and got up. He took his trench coat and wiped the knife off.

**"I think we did well though...the girl at least is infected...," **A dark laugh came from the gruff voice of Sully.

Jane looked over at Jeff who held the same look on his face. Both of them knew all too well who the girl they were talking about was. Jeff started to walk forward but Jane put her arm out so his chest collided with it on his route out.

"Don't." She said quietly. "We need to go back and-,"

"Since when have you turned into Miss Goody Two Shoes?" He rolled his eyes and pushed past her arm. His brother now standing with his back to them.

"Ah...Jeffery...," Liu turned around. "Been a while...you look ugly." He spat.

"I'm beautiful thanks very much." Jeff said stretching. Jane stepped out from around the corner with her arms crossed and hip popped. She walked over to the smiling boy and wacked him across the top of the head.

"What are you doing you complete idiot! We have to go back! I'm not loosing dinner privileges because you wanna be a little asshole! Sooner we leave, sooner I can forget this happened and go back to shooting knives at your face."

**"Nice to see you too Janice."** Sully had a stupid smirk.

"That's not my name. Lets go." She grabbed Jeff's hood and dragged him along.

"Aye! Aye!" He yelled and pulled off of her.

"He's right...you two are just in time." Liu put away his knife and the world behind him looked blurry. "The time of **Zalgo**hascome**." **

"Come on...," This time Jane had said it more soft. But urgent. Jeff had just nodded in response and said nothing else. He followed her out.

**\--- **

A long silent walk took the two of them back to the mansion. They walked in and Jane was walking faster.

"How did the-," Masky had started.

"It's happening...Liu got into her head...and _**he **_is on the move." Jane had basically summed up.

"She didn't tell anyone if he had gotten into her head." Masky said a bit more dark.

"That's what we're worried about." Jeff said with his arms crossed. "We need her here...and only here...If he goes off anywhere else she might not be able to fend him off."

"And when have you suddenly started to care about her?" Jane mocked.

"Since we are about to go to war...and that girl is corrupted could wipe out a fair amount of us...You know that." There was a look in Jeff's eyes that was telling. But only Jane read it correctly.

"_Ok...then we will get the girl._" Jane said.


	21. Away From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone tells the boss that (Y/n) is a traitor...things to not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I promise...after this just three more 'filler' chapters, and then stuff is gonna go DOWN! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! If so comment your favorite part! I love hearing from you guys! Happy reading!

You were laying in Toby's arms when something had started bothering your head. A horrible feeling. You covered your mouth and pushed your head into his chest. And as much as Toby wanted to stay with you in his arms, he got up and put on his gear.

"B-boss is he-re." He stated. You probably should have known from the headache. You rushed downstairs and Sally sat with your little brother.

"Don't worry...I won't hurt him...at least...not _yet." _She said. The faceless man was like her father. He cared for her and loved her like she was his own. So it made sense that she would want to be in on whatever was going on.

"(Y/n)!" You heard your father yell. Your mother wasn't home but you rushed to where you heard it coming from.

"Dad?!" You looked and saw him strapped to a chair with puppet strings attached to his limbs. "What's going on?!" You had turned to Toby. The brown haired boy stood there with nothing but shell shock. As he was also confused by all these actions his peers were taking. And suddenly the static voice boomed in your head.

"**_Outside. Now." _**The words were stern and almost angry. **_"You as well Tobias." _**

You glanced at Toby and your head felt like it was going to explode. Yet you still walked out. Jane, Jeff, Sadie, Clockwork, Masky, Hoodie, Ann, Puppeteer, Sally, Eyeless Jack, and Laughing Jack all stood beside their boss. Your head was down and you saw most of their pants/skirts and shoes. Scared to look up and see the bosses face.

"Why are you-?" You went to say but soon was cut off.

"_**Have you or have you not been in contact recently with Liu Woods." **_

You paused and your head turned to Jeff and Jane. Jane was tense and angry. Jeff more relaxed but not as happy as you had seen him before. You then glanced at Toby who was looking confused.

"Yes." You said softly.

"I KNEW IT!" Clockwork screamed. "SHE IS A TRAITOR!" Physically you flinched and glanced over at Toby who had looked a bit different. He wasn't confused. But he didn't look too pleased either.

"I'm not a traitor just let me explai-" A tendril lifted up as if to silence you.

"**_Then explain why you had come into contact with someone from the realm of _****_Zalgo_****_ and not have told us." _**The voice in your head venomous.

"I-I just-," you were panicking and shaking. Why _didn't _you tell them. "I just-," You looked around for someone. Anyone to give you a look of hope. But they didn't and you felt like all you worked for was lost.

**_"That's that then." _**The 10 foot tall man soon turned and walked back into the woods leaving his minions behind.

"LET ME FINISH!" You yelled and balled your fists. "I didn't tell you yet because he knows everything! He tried to convince me to join them! But I didn't! Do I have his mark?! No! If he visited me again he would have told me what he had in store for you all! _That _is when I was going to tell you." There was silence as everything set in.

"**_A good plan._**" You heard shuffling. "**_Clockwork...,"_** He turned to the one eyed girl. "**_Why did you tell me different than the truth?_**"

**\--- **

**"**Go tell the boss that (Y/n) came into contact with _**his **_right hand man." Masky said to Clockwork.

"So she went traitor? Huh?" The one eyed girl said and twirled the knife in her hand. Your demise making her even happier.

"Wonderful, I will gladly get the boss." She smirked.

"We don't know for _sure._ If she is traitor or not. That's why he needs to know. The two of us will be a bit busy gathering some people up in case she did turn traitor." Masky said putting his loaded gun into his windbreaker pocket.

Clockwork however had heard something different. Toby's beloved little human was a traitor. And after his heart would get broken by her, he would be ripe for the taking. A smile pulled at her lips as she stood outside the boss's door and knocked.

**\--- **

"I-...Just wanted to make sure that everyone was safe. _If _she was the traitor...wouldn't it be better safe than sorry." Clockwork crossed her arms defensively.

_ **"A lie like that almost cost this girl and her family their lives. Sadie...escort Clockwork home." ** _

Sadie walked back to the manor with Clockwork. Only for the one eyed girl to remain silent and with a deadly aura around her.

"One of these days...the two of us are gonna fight...And its _not _gonna be pretty." You sighed.

"My money is on you." Jeff said chuckling. "I mean...your being trained by the best of the best." Only to get wacked on the back of the head by Jane. And then the two started to bicker.

"**_(Y/n), I apologize for the misunderstanding. But next time you come into contact with one of them...you tell us." _**

"Yes sir," You replied.

"(Y/n)!" You heard your younger brother yell. He ran outside and hugged you. You picked him up and put his head on your shoulder as he sobbed.

"What's wrong buddy? Are you okay?" You asked a bit nervously.

"She's scary!" He yelled and Sally soon had followed him out.

"Oh...shh...," you said and rubbed his back. "She isn't scary...she is nice." You smiled.

"Why does she look like that then?" He asked.

"Scary isn't whats on the outside...that very rude to think she isn't nice because she is 'scary'. Your judging her before you even know her."

"I am?"

"Yes, and it's not nice. Because Sally is super awesome...You wanna know why?" You leaned to him playfully.

"Why?"

"Because she has _super powers._"

"No way!"

"Yes way!" You watched as your little brother wiped his tears.

"Are they scary too?" He asked pointing to a few of the people standing in front of you.

"Sometimes yes...but most of the time no. This is Toby." You turned your brother to look at him. "His is very nice. And you know what is favorite breakfast food is?"

"What?" Your little brother tilted his head.

"Waffles!" You chuckled.

"That's my favorite too!" He yelled out. Toby flinched a bit at the kindness your brother was giving. You chuckled. "What about her?" He pointed to Jane.

"See Jane lost her Mom and Dad...,"

"Did they die?"

"Yes they did." You nodded. "And all she wants to do is help the world become a better place."

"Oh...Well, you can share my Mom and Dad if you don't have any." He smiled at her.

If it wasn't for the mask, everyone would have been able to see the small smile she had. This little boy was being taught that they aren't bad. Serial killers. Murderers. He was being taught that they were like him...by the girl who was connecting the two worlds.

"What about...him!" Your brother pointed to Eyeless Jack.

"His name is Jack. And you see something bad happened to him too...and now he has to eat special food."

"He can't eat human food?" Your brother tilted his head.

"No not really. And people don't like him because of that. But he is very kind."

"I'm sorry Sally." Your brother said. You smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Why don't you go inside and help dad okay?" You asked. He gave a slight nod and got out of your arms and went to help his father.

"Why did you-...He should be scared of us." EJ said.

"Why?" You asked.

"Because we are freaks!" Jane said.

"Your not. Your normal people with abnormal mental issues. And thats okay. People like my brother need to learn that scary is just misunderstood." There was silence after that and this uncomfortable feeling in the air.

But soon the world got fuzzy and you felt dizzy. You toppled over and put your hand on Toby's shoulder. He put his hand around your waist.

"W-what's wr-ong?" Toby said with a tad bit of worry in his voice.

"I- Just...,"

"Are being a complete idiot." Liu said emerging from behind a tree.

"You." You said flatly. Others around you looked behind them, and saw nothing.

**"Us, you mean. And sorry girly...they can't see me. Its all in your tiny mind." **He chuckled darkly.

"So your in my head? Fun." You stood yourself up.

"Who on Earth are you talking to?" Masky said.

"...Liu...and Sully." You answered.

Jane and Jeff both tensed a bit and put their hands over where they held their knives. The..._figure _of Liu walked right through the both of them. And they shivered a bit. Not much. But still...

Suddenly his image got statically messed up. And the sound of static filled your head. You groaned and held your temples while Toby held you up. When you opened your eyes again...Liu was gone.

"She needs to come home with us. I will up her training." Jeff said turning and walking away. He felt like we was going to snap at any given moment.

"I have school too...," you said looking at everyone (except the boss).

_**"I will convince your parents that you are out on a trip. Continue with your schooling. It may be better for you there and where we are. Come. We have finished our business here. Toby, she will stay in your room. Pack a bag and you will meet us there." **_ And with that, they left. Leaving you standing dumbfounded.

"Th-that was e-excit-ing." Toby said rubbing the back of his head. You just sighed and went back into your house to pack a bag.

_'Why me?_" You thought as you packed. You slung your backpack and your clothes bag over your shoulder and met Toby outside.

_'Lets do this.' _


	22. Lyra Rodgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) realized that she needed to talk to Lyra before it was too late. But how will she do it while on house arrest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! Another update so soon! I think so. One more filler chapter and then it happens! These next few chapters are short. I apologize but the ones after will be longer and more juicy!

Training with Jane and Jeff had gotten worse each time you did it. And yes...Jane AND Jeff.

Because your progress was a bit slow, the boss had assigned both of them to you, and even sometimes Masky and Hoodie. But never Toby.

It made sense. If Toby came in he would be a distraction. But god...was he a great one. For example here's what happened the other night.

**\--- **

_You were slashing at Hoodie. He dodged easily and _ _Masky_ _ was watching silently. Hoodie was unarmed and just kind of there are target practice_ _. _

_"You need to have a more powerful stance." Jane said pacing back and fourth around the room. "Trust your body and throw everything you have into it." _

_"Relax." Jeff added. "You need to loosen up!" _

_"No she needs to take this more seriously." Jane growled. And soon the two started bickering. _

_"Aim for him at least." _ _Masky_ _ said board. You continued with the knife in your hand and you slashed the air aiming for the orange sweatshirt wearing killer in front of you. _

_"But let your body guide you with your knife!" Jeff said, breaking the argument for a moment. You stopped dead in your tracks and groaned. You dropped the knife and let your breath catch up with you. You heard the door open and you turned your head. Once you saw who it was, you quickly walked over. _

_"That's the fastest I've seen her go all night." _ _Masky_ _ rolled his eyes. His mask pushed off to the side. _

_"H-hey," _

_And after that you felt better. More calm. And got quickly back to work after the brown haired boy left. _

**\--- **

You sighed while sitting in class thinking about everything. It had already been a few days. You slept in Toby's bed each night but he was never there. Always out or doing something. He always had an excuse to not lay down with you. But you didn't mind. If your other randomly had to stay in your bed. You would feel a bit awkward too.

The bell rang and you stood up with your backpack and binders in hand. Thats when you felt someone behind you.

"Hey," Victoria said and smiled.

"Hey." You said back blinking a bit to get you out of the daze you were just in.

"So remember that paper I gave you that had the address of Ms. Rodgers." You froze and tensed up a bit. "Well," she continued. "She wants you to meet her at some point this week because she will be busy the next couple weeks."

"Oh...," You said. "I-Ill be sure to go at some point this week...Maybe even today."

"Perfect! Just dont forget your pad and paper! We need notes for this script!" She smiled and soon walked off.

**\--- **

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Jane c'mon! Just one night! I really need to do this!" You asked, following the masked girl.

"No! You have a long way to go and we can't waste time going off randomly. You need to train." She hissed. But then the smiling boy walked over.

"Whats all the commotion about?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"She wants to go off and doing something by herself for a while." Jane had her hip popped.

"Oh, yeah...sorry girly...no...," He shrugged.

"I think it might help me get in touch with my other self!" You said quickly. This caught Jeff's attention.

"Really...How?" Now he was curious.

"I-...," you paused. "I feel it...it's calling me...,"

"Are you kidding. You can't just base your training off of a fee-," Jane began to speak. But soon was cut off by Jeff.

"Go do it. You won't be followed. Take what you need." He said walking off. Not without being followed by Jane bickering about how this was a bad idea.

You ran up to Toby's room and grabbed a pad and paper and looked at the photo on his nightstand. You looked over your shoulder and took the photo and put it in your bag. You quickly went through some drawers also looking for old things. You soon found a necklace you assumed was Lyra's and placed it in your bag as well. You slung it over your shoulder and quickly ran out.

Jeff held true to his promise and made sure nobody was following you. But when Toby came home and found items missing from his home along with you. He knew something wasn't right. He asked everyone he knew where you could have run off to. Nobody knew.

"She is out doing things on her own." Jeff said. "Leave her be. She will be fine. I know she will." Jeff wasn't one to lie to people. Especially not his co- workers. For a killer and a bastard...he was dead honest. **(Joke not intended.) **

**\---**

The walk wasn't long considering the woods around the mansion would pop you out wherever you wanted to go. You pulled the small paper out of your pocket and looked down at it with your backpack slung over your shoulder. You took a deep breath and counted the houses as you walked by. And soon. You had found it.

You walked up to the somewhat small house and stood on the doorstep. You took another breath and rang the doorbell, and waited. And soon the door opened up.

A beautiful blonde haired woman stood in front of you. You had always known she was older than Toby...but you didn't know by this much. Then again, he had been on the run for a couple years now.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She asked tilting her head a bit to figure out who you actually were.

"My name is (Y/n). I'm here to interview you for the script." You said after a moment of hesitation. There was silence between the two of you for a couple minutes.

"Well then," she smiled, but it had faltered. "Please come in. Make yourself comfortable. I will be right back." And soon you stood in the house looking around, while Lyra went upstairs.

'_What did I just get myself into.' _


	23. "Kill it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) finishes her interview with Lyra and goes on back to the mansion. After a full disclosure and some attitude, she goes with Masky, Hoodie, and Toby for extra lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is it! The climax of the story! I dont know if its going to be only 3-5 more chapters of the story because after thr climax its going to wind down. Let me know what you guys think!

"Sorry about that," Lyra said, walking down the stairs with a smallish brown box with a lid. "You can sit down on the couch."

You nodded in response and sat down. You made sure you had your notebook and pencil. You watched as Lyra put down the box on the coffee table and sat down in a recliner chair next to the couch.

"Before we start," Lyra said. "I have to ask you one thing."

"Go ahead."

"Do you think he is still out there?" The question was soft coming from her lips, but heavy on your shoulder and head. You paused for a moment and looked down.

"I believe what I see...," It wasn't truly a lie. You really DIDN'T believe him until you saw him. And you did. So...

"Alright." She nodded. And soon you proceeded on with the questions.

**\---**

Lyra had basically told you everything you already knew, but now it was from a source. Now you had a solid understanding about his life.

"...Do you hate him?" You asked. "For killing your parents?" There was silence for a while.

"No," she sighed. "I don't. I still love him...he is my little brother. And I miss him." She looked down. "Our lives weren't the best...and his...'disability' didn't help him in school either...everywhere he went...it was just...punishment. What he did set him free." You nodded in understanding.

"And you believe he is still out there?" You asked. The blonde haired girl smiled a bit.

"I truly do."

Then you decided it was time. You opened your bag and took out the photo and the necklace. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw it and you handed them to her. There was silence and her eyes started to tear up.

"I knew it...," she whispered. "I knew it...He is well?" You silently nodded before she handed the items back to you. "I want to see him."

"Not now," you lowered your voice. "He doesn't know I'm here...and Im not supposed to be here. When I am able...I will take him to you. For now know...he is doing well." You said and smiled a bit. You put your notebook and the items back into your bag.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself."

**\---**

You walked back into the mansion and low and behold. Masky, Hoodie, Toby, Jeff, and Jane were all standing there waiting for you. You shook your head.

"I want to do what's right. But I don't know anymore what is and is not right." You paused and looked up at them. "I'm ready to fight. I'm ready to protect. But,"

"Killing?" Jane asked.

"That's where I'm iffy." You said honestly.

"Then she can come with us." Masky sighed. "We can teach you how to hunt. And once you can do that. You can kill."

You slowly nodded. And soon shoved your hands into your pockets. The backpack you had still was on your back.

"Let me bring this upstairs...Then I'll meet you guys outside." You walked by. Toby started to walk after you but Masky put out his hand.

"Now why do you think she took that necklace and photo?" Masky wasn't looking at Toby.

"I-I thi-nk...she kn-knows...wh-ere she li-ves." Toby said. Something about him...was just...different when talking about his sister.

"And why do you think she is hiding it from you?" Masky said turning around.

"To keep her safe from people like you." Your voice rang out as you came down and finally slipping on your jacket with the rest of your outfit. "And getting a different view on the story...oh trust me...Ive been given a lot of papers with some of your old family...friends...," you glanced over at Jeff. "Bullies."

Everyone was dumbfounded. What were you talking about?

"I guess its time for a full disclosure huh?" You chuckled genuinely. "Well...My friend is writing movie scrips for each of you...besides those that can be grouped together...," you paused and looked up.

"Th-thats...R-really co-ol!" Toby said and lit up a bit. You smiled at this. "Wh-y di-dnt y-you ju-st ask m-e?"

"We need different points of view...I mean...'You' are going to be narrating." You looked down a bit. "I guess I should have said something sooner?"

"I'm gonna be in a movie!" BEN shouted and fell out of the T.V face first into the floor.

"Wow...I have _never _seen you so not graceful coming out of a T.V before...," you chuckled.

"Shut up...," he groaned.

"So your gonna hire people to play us when you have the real thing right here?" Jane said with her arms crossed.

"I dont know the details...I am just helping with writing the story." You smiled. This was the way you were going to learn.

"Are you coming or not?" Masky sighed getting a bit annoyed. You quickly nodded and started walking with the big three. You turned and waved at the people behind you.

**\---**

Walking with them in silence felt weird. And heavy. It felt like you were being taken prisoner by them. It was uncomfortable. But Toby being there kind of helped. His little twitches and ticks helped you relax in the tense situation.

Soon Masky stopped and pulled a small hand gun from his coat. And you stopped once more. He reached out and held the nose with the butt of it facing you. You reached over and gently took it. The feeling made you queasy.

"Do you see that?" He asked. There was a rabbit eating not too far from the four of you. "Kill it." He ordered.

You got down a bit and put your arm out straight. You held the gun with two hands and looked directly at it. You took a slow deep breath...ready to shoot it. But then..._it looked up. _

The moment the two of you made eye contact was the moment you couldn't do it. You threw down the gun and stepped forward and the rabbit ran off.

"I can't kill it."

"Why."

"It didn't do anything wrong! It doesn't deserve to die!"

"What about when you eat?"

"That doesn't make it better but people have to eat...that would have just been mindless."

"Welcome to our world." Masky hissed. You groaned and shoved the gun back into his chest and crossed your arms.

"Your right. I'm not like you. But your not like Toby. And Toby isn't like Jane. And Jane isn't like BEN. Do you see where Im going with this?" You looked down. "Im going back." You turned and walked off, soon with Toby following. "I dont know if I can do this...," you looked down and felt like you were gonna cry.

"I-I thi-nk you c-can." Toby said grabbing your hands and holding onto them lightly. He was still so scared of hurting you. You smiled and just let your head rest on his shoulder for a moment in the woods.

**\--- **

_"_**_Its time." _**Spoke a deep voice in a world full of red, to a group of loyal followers.


	24. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During school the lights go out and strange footsteps echo down the hallway...Its the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Its finally here! Only like 2 chapters left until the store is completely finished! I'm kinda sad!

In your seat in your math class you sighed. It had been a few days. Training was getting better...you had even done what Jeff was able to do...well..._once._ You needed to do it more. They kept saying once was good, but you knew that you needed to do better.

**\---**

_It was a tiring night. You had pushed your body to the limit and Jeff still wasn't going easy on you. But now, Toby watched from afar. Your eyes kept catching his every once in a while, which would make Jeff roll his eyes and tell you to focus. _

_At one point he had pinned you down and you watched as Toby stood there uncomfortable of the situation. _

_"Get off." You stated cooley. _

_"What are you gonna do about it, girly?" He asked. _

_"Get off me!" You shoved him with strength you didn't know you had. He stumbled off of you and you stood up and brushed yourself off. _

_"You...did it." Jeff pointed out. He smirked "You found your other strength." _

_ **\---** _

The thought made you groan and rub your face with your hands. Yeah it was flu season, but still...everyone should be able to be frustrated sometimes.

"Miss (L/n) are you having trouble? You seem a bit frustrated. Would you like some help?" Your teacher asked as she walked up and down the rows of students.

"Oh no...Im fine...I just did it wrong a couple times." You weren't exactly lying...because you weren't exactly talking about the math work.

**\---**

Lunch had rolled around and you pulled out your phone from under the table. Toby around this time would always send you a little 'pick-me-up'. Sometimes it was 'Hope you have a nice day', other times it was 'Hope everything is well.' And so on. It was sweet and you looked forward to it every day. But today...you didn't get one...

"Earth to (Y/n)?" Victoria said waving her hand in front of your face. "You awake in there?" She chuckled.

"Oh yeah...sorry."

"Like I was saying...," and Victoria started talking again. But something had felt wrong. The air felt cold and stale. And your hands had tingled a bit. You opened them up and looked down before looking back up at your friend. "That's why I totally think that it should be called Legends of Link and not Legends of Zelda." And just by catching the last bit you understood what she had said prior and jumped back into the conversation.

But still...there was this utterly cold feeling you had. _What was this? _

**\--- **

By now it was English class and everyone was working on paperwork, well _online _paperwork. Everything was fine. Then you felt cold again. The lights in the school shut down and only the emergency lights were on.

"Okay class calm down...continue your work. I'm sure the lights will come back on in a moment. If anything changes I will let you know."

"Hey the Wi-Fi is out. We cant do our online work." A kid shouted from the back of the class.

"Then just keep yourselves busy-," Your phone started to ring off the hook. You scrambled to get it out and tried turning it off. "Ms. (L/n). Phone off or in my desk."

"Im trying ma'am it wont turn off." You kept trying to shut it off.

"ANSWER!" A distorted static voice you knew as BEN'S had erupted from your speaker. Your eyes widened and everyone in the class no longer tried to get you to turn it off. You swiped the button and held the phone up to your ear.

"EVE-....THE-.....POW-.....IN-." The voice was yelling and cut out.

"BEN I cant hear you!" You pointed out. "You keep coming in and out."

"-NOT...-READY...RUN!" Then the phone line cut out. This wasn't good. If BEN couldn't reach you and was telling you to run, then you knew something bad was coming.

"...who was that-?" Victoria started to ask but you shushed her and everyone else in the room. Footsteps could be heard down the hallway. And they stopped at your classroom door. Everyone stayed silent. The suspense was killing you. Who was it? What were they doing here? Your breathing was slow and heavy.

A hand tried to open the door and it wouldn't open. Then it was more vigorous. Then a hatchet came through the door. You recognized it instantly.

"Toby!" You yelled and ran over. You opened the door to let him in, only to find your beloved boyfriend, not there. Your heart dropped to your stomach when instead of Toby you saw Liu. Standing there with blood all over him, Toby's hatchet, and a small smirk covering his face.

"Homicidal Liu...Okay...(Y/n) great joke...but...Haha...I get it...BEN on your phone...Toby's hatchet...and a Liu costume...but this is scary." Victoria laughed nervously.

"**We're real sweetheart.**" Sully had answered her and tried to step inside the room, your hand landed tightly on his wrist on the hand that held the hatchet. Your eyes were dark.

"Where did you get this?" Your voice was poison.

"Your **boyfriend."** Their voices changed halfway through and rage bubbled up inside you. Soon enough the two of you had began to fight. You were unarmed and mostly on the defense. Those in your class stayed in the corner, on your order, as you held them back. Victoria though wasn't going to let you down without an advantage.

"Remember who he fought first!" She yelled. And an idea clicked in your head. Like the time you took Masky off his guard the first time you met everyone.

"A shame-," you panted as you dodged attacks. "That you two will never get the chance to kill Randy, I know you wanted to."

Liu came back and hesitated for a moment. That left you time to disarm the hatchet from him and grab it. Soon enough Sully took back over. But you heard footsteps down the hallway. You couldn't tell how many. But you didn't care at this point. You slashed at him and he jumped back into the hallway, only to get tackled down on the left by Jane and the right by Jeff.

You turned and saw Toby and dropped the weapon and ran. He dropped his and you both crashed together in a hug. He pulled up his goggles to get a good look at you.

"A-are you o-kay. Di-d he hu-rt you? I-I wi-ll kil-l him if h-he-," Toby had a serious tone but you soon cut him off.

"Im fine. I'm fine. Thank you. Oh god." You breathed. "I thought I was gonna die." You held each other.

"Get **off!" **Liu and Sully shouted.

"Sorry." Jeff shrugged. A small groan came from the throat of the split person. And soon the floor under him warped and he slipped out.

Just then Masky and Hoodie also ran over.

"Where did he go?" Masky said.

"Teleported." Jane said. She looked at you. "Its time." You nodded and you kissed Toby's cheek (or what was exposed of it) and gave him his other hatchets.

A few moments of silence were in the hallway of the school as you all pulled yourselves together.

"Am I high...or is this real?" Victoria said from the doorway. You turned to her and as did everyone else.

"Its whatever you want it to be." You said. You put your hand on her shoulder. "You taught me everything I needed to know to survive...just- dont mention that kids name right now." You referred to Randy, and you tilted your head to Jane and Jeff.

"(Y/n)...Are you one of them?" She asked.

"Not yet."

"And your boyfriend is-,"

"Toby,"

"And your fighting,"

"Homicidal Liu and his army." Your patience was wearing out.

"Why?"

"Because they work for Z-man."

"But doesn't Ja-," You quickly covered her mouth.

"Dont bring up anything like that...kay? Kay. If you guys get attacked again...," You tossed her your phone. "Call Ben, as long as you have service he should be able to get there...then he can fend until backup comes. If not-," you smirked. "Do what you just did. Use their weaknesses...okay?" You smiled.

"I'll do it...only if we can get some interviews." She smiled.

"Already got em'." You smirked and turned. You looked at everyone else. "Well what are we waiting for? Their obviously gonna target the manor next?"

Everyone had nodded in agreement and soon you were off. Ready for whatever was about to come your way.

**\--- **

Halfway through you woods you had felt something tackle you with great force. It was big and had sharp claws, at this point the Rake wasn't trying to play. It wanted to kill. You felt your eyes roll back in your head and you pushed your hands up against its, as it held you to the ground and twisted it in a way it shouldn't have been twisted.

When you came to, The Rake was screeching at you for hurting its arms and you yelled at it to back off. Your chest was heaving and you looked at the others. You shrugged and continued back.

As you got closer the woods looked more and more distorted. Trees bent in curvy ways, the ground under you moved like ocean waves, and the area around the sky got more and more blurry.

"We're getting close." Masky pointed out.

"No shit sherlock." You spat. Not really in the mood for any of this. A scream was heard and you ran in front of everyone to see who it was.

Clockwork was pinned against a tree by none other than Jason the Toymaker. She didn't have a way out. You ran over and stealthily kicked his feet out from under him. He slipped leaving Clockwork a moment to escape before their fight started back up again.

" I DONT NEED YOU!" She yelled.

"Keep your bullshit to yourself bitch." You hissed back. Her eye widened and soon got back to the task at hand.

"Man...she is feisty today." Jeff chuckled.

"I- I kn-ow...," Toby said getting almost lost at watching you do these things.

"Keep your dick in your pants. We have bigger problems to deal with." Jane motioned over to a big blurry blob floating in the air. You rushed back to everyone standing there and motioned.

"Some people are in there fighting with the boss...I think its time we went in too." You said.

"Y-your st-aying he-re." Toby said.

"Listen, I know you want me to be safe...and I want you to be safe as well...but if you are going then I am too." You smiled stubbornly. Toby sighed and handed you one of his hatchets to fight with. "I guess now between us...is just two hatchets and my beating heart." You looked ahead at the blob.

First to go in was Masky, then Hoodie, then Jeff, then Jane, then Toby, and then you.

**\--- **

When you stepped in, there was chaos. People from the mansion fighting demons and others like them on the other side at full power. Candy Pop fighting Laughing Jack. Eyeless Jack fighting KageKao. And so many others fighting against who they would be able to match up with. Even Herobrine was on the side of Z. And you had known exactly why.

A deep low grumble of a laugh erupted from the opposite side of what seemed to be a 'battle field,". A huge red creature with horns and bared teeth stood, towering even over the boss who know you had all gotten closer to.

"**Now my girl. Do you understand **_**our **_**way of things? Kill the killers and only kill those judged by a lord. By ****jove****, didn't your dear boss want you dead...and where would everyone be now if ****Tobais**** had mustered up the strength to kill you." **

His words rung in your ears low and loud. But every word, like Liu's, stuck into your brain. Making you think. Was what you were doing actually the right thing?

**_" _****_Dont_****_ let him get into your head." _** The boss had 'said'.

**"Says the man who hides from her the truth of how she can live** **. Along with everyone else here." **

"What on Earth are you talking about?" You asked. Everything was so confusing.

**"I can show you." **

Soon the reddish, hell like world around you began to fade into nothing. Darkness surrounded you and you felt your body floating into a dimension? Into space? Into something? You were floating. But your body seemed to move with something pulling it closer and closer.

It started with a small white light at the end of the pitch black void. And you got closer to it. And closer. And closer.

_Until it was a blinding white light that consumed your body and made your eyes close._


	25. The End

When you opened your eyes you were sitting at a dinner table that was not yours. There were four other people there as well. On the plate in front of you was (f/m) (favorite meal). And you glanced around.

Toby was sitting to your right. His fluffy hair and eyes gave away that it was him. But he looked just a little bit younger. No burn marks. And he wasn't twitching and because he wasn't twitching, there were no tics. Across from you was Lyra. She looked older than Toby but still a bit younger than when you had seen her in person. And then, sitting next to each other, was a woman and a man. Both with brown hair and brown eyes.

_'Lyra must have been a recessive gene baby.' _You thought to yourself. But something about this didn't feel right.

"Oh (Y/n). Do you want some more?" The woman asked. Her voice was so sweet and soft.

"Oh...n-no thanks." You said nervously and politely dismissing the extra food.

"You know...we owe a lot to you...," His mother said.

"How so?" You raised an eyebrow.

"Well because Toby has been on medicine...he doesn't do that strange...twitching...that his tourettes makes him do...now its just a bit of stuttering." She smiled.

"Um...h-how did I help that?" You asked. Everyone around you kind of laughed.

"You've helped all of us so much...Toby you really picked a nice one." Lyra smiled and sipped some water.

"Th-thanks...but she i-is just ama-zing...I owe most of it to h-her." He said.

It sounded weird. There was so tics that you waited for. No twitches and he stuttered less.

"Excuse me for a moment." You got up and stepped out of the room walking down winding hallways. You peeked everywhere. No signs of hatchets in the garage. No empty beer bottles. Lyra was here and not out with her friends. You wondered around until you stumbled into the bathroom.

You closed the door behind you and looked in the mirror. You felt a presence behind you.

"Why did you bring me here." You asked.

Soon a boy much taller than you with black hair and red eyes appeared. Much different than the demon you had seen only seconds ago.

**"To show you. Do not mind the appearance. I changed it so you would be more comfortable near a human looking entity." **Z had said as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"Show me what...That is _not _the Toby that I feel in love with." You said.

**"No...but it is a normal version. Where he and you can go about your lives without mindless killing of unknowing victims that ** **dont** ** even deserve it." **

It sounded nice. A life like this.

_Normal. _

_Its such a funny word. Such a funny phrase. _

But, you had trained to get here. Beaten. Bruised. Threatened. Punched. You _earned _your spot in that messed up house with those messed up people. But you weren't going to tell him that just yet. He could not read your thoughts. You knew he couldn't. But maybe this next few minuted would help you decide how to help fix this mess.

"What did you show Liu and Sully to make them fight against Jane and Jeff?"

**\--- **

Yelling erupted as Toby viciously slaughtered every last little demon standing in his way. Blood splattered into his shirt and the floor around him like little polka dots and stripes. You had been taken. Nobody knew where you were, but Toby was not going to give up. The more he killed the more rage fueled his desire to get you back safely. Everyone let him go though... _Rage was a wonderful emotion to have during a war._

**\--- **

You stood now on the corner of a street. Three kids were walking together down the road and you kind of stood off to the side. On the right hand side was a boy with longish brown hair and brown eyes. It was strange seeing Jeff without his signature smile and black hair and white skin.

In the middle was a long brown haired girl with brown eyes wearing a black sweatshirt. Jane was a really pretty girl who at least at your school would have gotten a lot of attention. On the far left then, was Liu. Smiling and happy. No scars. His eyes weren't glowing, and he had his signature scarf around his neck. And in between Liu and Jane, were two hands that held each other, like if they let go the world would end right then and there.

He loved her.

"He likes her." You pointed out to the demon behind you.

**"Deeply. Almost stupidly." **Z kind of sounded annoyed with this. But this display gave you a wonderful new idea.

"How would you make this happen?" You asked.

**"I can create different dimensions. Most only one at a time. But if your boss looses to me, I will force him to project my power so I can make multiple for mine and your pupils. Then will crush the disgusting world and rule over all of them. I have promised this to all who follow me...They will get their own reality...Unfortunately their pasts will not be blotted out and the universe they go to, they will have to kill the 'them' that still lives there in order to take their place." **

"So your making yourself like a god? But what about the scars that people have? Wont the others in the dimension know they changed?"

**"Minds can be persuaded...and yes...I will be like a god in some ways." **

"...Ive seen all I need to see."

**"Are you ready to join me?" **He asked and held out a hand.

"...yes." You said and grabbed onto his hand.

**\---**

The battle had continued. Demons bodies were laying on the ground of the hellish dimension and some of the other creepypastas had gotten hurt to the point where they were on the sidelines.

But in a flash of a second, a portal opened back up. You and Z had stepped out together and you stood there looking around.

**"She has agreed to join. The power I have loaned to her has shifted her to my side!" **He yelled. And those on his side yelled back happily.

"What do you mean power you loaned to me?" You asked looking over. A deep and low cackle erupted from his throat.

**"Do you think that you are like them? You think that you were just able to defeat your old prescious boss. Please!" **He laughed. **"I shared some power and strength with you so you would shift to my side. Trust me darling. Your utterly useless without it." **

_Utterly useless...now where had you heard that before. From your parents? From your school mates? From Clockwork and so many others. _

Toby had seen the devastation on your face and you looked up at him. You weren't like him. You didn't deserve to be trained by Jane and Jeff. You didn't deserve to be here.

...But even if you didn't...You were still at least going to try and set one thing right.

**"Now...who will be your first kill?" **Z said with a slight chuckle. He handed you a blade and you lifted it and pointed at the white masked female killer. You had to admit, the knife was gorgeous. It was red, with black triangles on it that make it look like teeth. It was light, but you could tell how sharp it was.

"Janice Arkansas." You spoke. And it was like the world had slowed down. It was only you and Jane. She looked over and when your eyes met the sockets of her mask. You slowly started to step down. She started to walk forward. And everyone watched as you both met on flat ground. You stood in a stance exactly like the one Jane was in. 

"You traitor." She hissed. There was silence on you. Even Jeff and Liu had paused to look over and watch what was about to go down. You waited for her to pull out her knife to make this fair. "What? Not gonna say anything?" The only thing you did in response was shift your feet in a position to get you more stable. You took a deep breath and lunged.

The sound of blades meeting echoed through what was like a hollow field that you both fought in. Both Jeff and Liu had not a single clue what to do. Nor did anyone else. Everyone just looked on. There were slight whispers but nothing above that. And while fighting her you caught a glimpse of Toby's face. He looked confused. Horrified. Because or that you decided to end it faster than you were planning.

Quickly with one fast swipe. You slashed her, and ended facing away from her. You heard two pieces of plastic hit the ground and turned around at the same time a distraught sound erupted from Jane's lips. You had cut her mask clean in half into two pieces. They were now laying on the ground and she had crumbled to her knees with her hands covering her face so that nobody would be able to see it.

Maybe that was mean...But you had to do what you had to do to make things right. You scoffed and walked over. You pulled her hands behind her back. She didn't even try to fight back. Maybe because she was feeling lost without the mask that protected her from staring eyes. But everyone had to step out of their comfort zone. You used your free hand to grab her face and point it right in the direction of the Woods brothers. You glanced away from them to try to keep yourself as much out of what was about to go down next as possible. But you had felt your hands get little droplets of wet on them as you held her face.

_She was crying. _

There was silence for a while. And you had decided to glance over to see what was going on. Liu was just standing there. Every bit of bright green in his eyes that represented Sully had faded a bit. His knife was loose in his hand and it soon clattered to the ground. He took a hesitant step forward. Then another. Soon he was walking, then running. You got up and moved and Jane's head stayed in the same direction. He crashed into her and they now were both on the ground. Her face was buried in his shoulder and gripped onto his coat and scarf. And he looked scared, for once, as he gripped onto her back to hold her steady.

"I didnt realize...," He whispered. "How bad it was...," he hesitantly reached up and stroked the girl's hair. "I-," he paused. "I'm sorry...,"

You backed up and watched. Jeff had felt uncomfortable or maybe disgusted and turned away.

"...why?...," Jane spoke. Her voice wasn't rough or stern. It wasnt cold or a hiss. It was just like it had normally been before.

"He wanted to make a new world...where he could take you...and you both could live _normally._" You spoke for him.

Jane looked up at him. Now the full extent of her scars were visible to everyone. Some felt horrible for her. Others knew her pain. But he looked up at Liu like the world was going to end. Which it might...but let them have their moment.

With a swift movement the two got closer and kissed. It was filled with everything the two of them had held in for a long time. _Forgiveness._ _Want. Hate. Revenge. Sadness. __Love. _And you stood back and watched. You looked around. Now it was time to help this whole thing come crashing down.

"Z has lied to all of you!" You yelled to all those who were on his side. "He wants to rule over the worlds in which you are fighting to live! You will have to kill the you that is happy to feel happy again! But guess what?! That scar that you have. Emotionally. Physically. Will _never _go away. It makes you, you. It makes you important. It makes you who you are! Weather you were abandoned!-" Eyeless Jack glanced at Candy Pop. "Raped!-" Sally and Clockwork exchanged looks. "Burned alive!" Jeff and Jane made uncomfortable eye contact from his brother's arms. "Or trapped in a world that you went to for escape!" BEN and Herobrine glanced at one another. "Nothing will change the past. And you are the only god damn ones who can change the future! So wake up! Smell the blood!" You paused.

There was silence. Liu stood up and Sully took over one of his eyes. 

"**We **agree."

"I agree!" Candy Pop said with a bounce.

"I agree." Herobrine pitched in.

And soon almost everyone from Zalgo's side had decided to end this. They all sided with Slender, and his proxies. And a smile crept up onto your face. But something wasn't right. _Where was __Zalgo__? _

And with a horrible pain in your stomach. You knew exactly the answer to that question. You looked down and saw his hand sticking out of your stomach. And soon felt him rip it out. You gasped and stood only for a moment before starting to tilt over.

Everything froze for Toby. Which was probably how he was able to get to you so fast. He grabbed you before you could even begin to fall.

Everything when blurry and you suddenly felt empty...Literally. You looked around and then at Toby. You saw him shouting and you saw people rush over. But nothing was heard. It was like the world was on mute. Toby was screaming at Dr. S, but you reached up and gently touched his cheek. He stopped and looked down at you.

"Toby...Whats going on?" You whispered. Everything was groggy and fuzzy.

"N-nothing...We- ju-st...ne-ed to fi-x yo-u up...," He said. But his eyes were filled with tears, and you watched as they glanced down at your stomach. You lifted your head and looked down at your stomach.

There was a huge gaping bloody hole in your stomach. You saw a couple bloody organs that hung out and saw blood everywhere. Even now on Toby's hand as he held you.

"Oh...," you whispered. "...Im going to die...," Your voice was soft and calm. No panic. You let out a couple of soft coughs. When you looked back up at Toby again he was sobbing.

"Y-you cant le-ave me!" He yelled gripping your body tighter. With every breath, your life was fading even more. "Pl-please...don-t go! You ma-de me fe-el....I fe-lt...for th-the first time...in so long...,"

You smiled softly and looked up at the sky of dark red. You let out a tiny breath.

"Protect my brother...Please...make sure he grows well and safe...I love you." You felt cold suddenly. Like you had jumped into a frozen lake. Then you felt everything get even more fuzzy until ultimately...it faded to black.

Toby gripped tighter onto your body, unknowing he had broken some of your bones by doing so, and let out a horrified and dead scream. He put his forehead on your collar bone and sobbed. Some around him had to look away. And some even had to walk away.

_Your death wasn't one that these murderers wanted to see. _

  
  
  
  



	26. The Beginning

** _~_ ** ** _ Three Months Later ~ _ **

Night had just broken out over the mansion, meaning that some people would be going to sleep after a long day, and others would be waking up. The rustle of everyone shifting in and out of the house had settled. And black and white masked female killer walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen and got out two mugs, ready with the coffee pot in her hand. But something was a bit..._off _about her appearance.

"Looks like you, Liu and Sully had some fum last night...," Clockwork pointed out with a piece of toast in her hand, some of it in her mouth. The one eyed female motioned to the trench coat Jane had on instead of her normal black dress.

"I just threw it on to get us coffee...Nothing went on last night...," she sighed.

"Yeah? Then why is he in your room? You don't let anyone in your room~," Nina had teased and ate her bagel. Jane let out an exasperated sigh.

"Last night, nothing happened. He woke me up this morning to talk...so we talked...and I was still in my pajamas because my dress is being washed...What do you idiots not understand about that?" She groaned.

Masky walked in and grabbed a peach and tossed it to hoodie to grabbed it easily. Hoodie lifted his mask and took a bite and Masky grabbed a plum and bit into it, after of course having pushed his mask to the side. Toby had soon followed the two and walked in silently.

"J-just le-ave Jane a-alone...," Toby said rolling his eyes at the gossiping girls.

"Oh really?" Nina said tilting her head. "We can tease you about the girl sleeping in your bed too."

"Ye-yeah what-ever...," Toby said with a roll of his eyes. Jane silently sipped on her coffee and started walking to the stairs, where Liu and Sully where standing in a T-shirt and their normal pair of pants.

"Thanks...," Liu yawned and rubbed one of his eyes. He took the cup of coffee into his hands. "**We need a little pick me up...,**" Sully had added with a light sigh.

Soon the front door opened and Victoria walked in, in a black dress. She had her purse with her and her hair was all done up nice and pretty. She had walked through the hallway and down to the kitchen where she poked her head in.

"Hey everyone." She smiled a bit.

"H-hey Vic-Vic-," Toby stuttered.

" Just call be Vic if its too hard for ya."

"A-alright. How w-was the fu-ner-al...," he asked.

"It was beautiful...(Y/n) would have loved it...But her little brother wasn't crying as much as he needed to though...," she said putting her hand on her chin. "He didn't seem too sad." Toby just shrugged.

"Its because I visit him like three times a week." A voice sounded from the top of the stair case.

"Well then stop!" Victoria laughed. Another chuckle was heard and you slid down the railing of the stairs.

"I cant help it...I love my little brother...," You said and laughed. Toby walked over and put his arm around your waist.

"Yo-u sle-ep we-ll?" He asked, and pecked your cheek.

"I slept fine." You said and rubbed your hands together. You smiled a bit and looked at Victoria. "Did you bring it?" You asked excitedly.

"Did I bring it? Are you dumb?" She laughed. "Of course I did!"

You yelled happily and grabbed her hand. Behind the two of you, Toby, Masky, Hoodie, Jane, Jeff, Liu/Sully, Nina, Nurse Ann, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Bloody Painter, Clockwork with a bowl of popcorn, The Pupeteer, and countless others followed into the living room. You sat on the couch with some of the others.

"Now...Ladies! Gentlemen! Animals! Children! Demons!-...and etc. Prepare for the very first showing of the movie- written AND directed by me and (Y/n)," Victoria started with a smile. "Enjoy this viewing of The Marble Hornets!" She smiled and sat down.

The screen was black until a typewriter was heard, on the screen was one word and a letter in typewriter print.

_Entry #1 _

You smiled at Toby who held you close to him as the movie started, your now sharp k9 teeth, demon like eyes, and blood stained clothes made you know like everyone else in this messed up house.

_Normal. _

_Now we know what it means. _

_It means that there is no normal. _

_You are you, Toby is Toby, _ _Masky_ _ is _ _Masky_ _, and Hoodie is Hoodie. _

_Everyone is their own normal. _

_Therefore nobody but everybody is normal. _

_Normal. _

_Its such a funny word. Such a funny phrase. _

_ **The End ** _

**\--- **

**Hello to all of my wonderful readers who have come this far into the story! Im so happy but kind of sad to see it go. This was my first work on ** **AO3** ** and I'm so happy it got some attention. It was so much fun writing like this, I'm not very good at scary, gorey, or even sad writing, and it felt so amazing to hear such wonderful things about my writing! **

**Currently I will be starting up another story, it will take a bit to publish but please keep your eye out for it. I have a couple I want to write. So many ideas for future stories! Please, please, please, PLEASE feel free to request a story (or more) that you would feel like reading! I love getting ideas from the readers because I want to know what you all like to read! **

**Once again, thank you all so much for following and reading the story up until this point! Until then, I'll see you all later! Bye bye! And remember...Don't look at ** ** _ his  _ ** **face... **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hoped you liked the chapter! I do take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism for any of those people out there who want to help me out with my writing. If you read it and liked it feel free to give it a heart and add a comment and subscribe to read chapters as soon as they update! Thanks for reading and I hope you all have an awesome day!


End file.
